My Little Pony Friendship was magic
by Sg91
Summary: Si alguien se ha preguntado alguna vez que qué hubiera pasado si la reina Chrysalis se hubiera salido con la suya, éste es su fic; es un What if? que relata acontecimientos posteriores tras la caída de Ecuestria, más detalles dentro, después de la narración.
1. Chapter 1

El tiempo pasaba muy lento, demasiado; al fondo podía oír como notas discordantes, sonidos apagados, retazos de algo que se le antojaba lejano y triste. Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar parte de su conciencia, su mente divagaba por otros derroteros, los mismos derroteros que ella misma hubiera preferido que fueran reales; la boda de su hermano saliendo bien, casándose con su antigua canguro y todos siendo felices. Pero no. La realidad era otra y bien distinta, demasiado real, demasiado pesada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró encerrada en lo que parecía un capullo de color verde; se encontraba colgada boca abajo y apenas podía moverse, si apenas zarandearse un poco.

-¿Chicas? ¿Hermano? ¿Princesa?-musitó ella, queriendo que todo eso no fuera más que un mal sueño.

Trataba de pensar en algo alegre, pero cada vez que ponía todo su esfuerzo en ello tanto la escena como la alegría se desvanecían enseguida, como si alguien se apropiara de ella; siguió haciendo memoria. Apenas podía distinguir si eran recuerdos o reminiscencias de una vida pasada. Apenas podía respirar.

-Socorro… ayuda… por favor…-musitó de nuevo, tratando de hacer fuerza contra las gelatinosas paredes que la aprisionaban.

Por hacer algo, comenzó a zarandearse hacia los lados, columpiando su pegajosa prisión; al cabo de unos pocos minutos ya estaba mareada y sentía como su estomago se revolvía. En ese momento algo desgarró la pared de su lado derecho, giró un poco la cabeza y vio que era un adorno floral de piedra, idéntico a los que coronaban las columnas del palacio. Soltó un respingo y se dejó caer, intentando que la piedra terminara de romper la pared; y así fue, se oyó como si se hubiera desgarrado una tela y ella cayó al suelo duramente. Se levantó como pudo y respiró hondo, recuperando parte de su conciencia perdida; por fin pudo aclararse del todo. Ella era Twilight Sparkle, aprendiz de maga, alumna favorita de la princesa Celestia, afincada en Ponyville, donde estudiaba la magia de la amistad. Ese mismo día había ido a Canterlot, la capital del reino de Ecuestria, para asistir a la boda de su hermano, Shining Armor, con su antigua canguro, Cadance. Pero una bruja, una malnacida, un feo cruce entre poni e insecto se había metido en medio y ahora estaban en graves problemas.

-¡Chicas! ¡Hermano!-llamó ella.

Pero al levantar la vista se dio tal susto que se quedó sin voz momentáneamente; miles de capullos coronaban la estancia, el salón real, de los cuales se podía ver quien los ocupaba. Vio a todas sus amigas, las cuales parecían estar muertas y con una expresión en la cara atroz; vio también a su hermano, a Cadance y a la princesa Celestia, sin su tiara real. Cuando reaccionó, su primera impresión fue querer sacar a todos de allí, pero enseguida lo dejó correr; los capullos estaban demasiado altos y su magia no parecía afectarles.

-Vale, piensa Twilight, piensa… voy a necesitar mi magia para poder combatirlos a todos, pero no sé si voy a poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte… ah, ya sé, mi elemento, puede funcionar de amplificador… tengo que encontrarlo…-pensó ella, rápidamente.

Salió de la sala no sin antes jurar ante todos ellos que volvería.

-Os sacaré de aquí, lo juro.

Salió al pasillo, varios changelings la salieron al paso, pero ella se escondió a tiempo y consiguió pasar desapercibida; siguió por el mismo camino, preguntándose donde podían estar los elementos de la armonía.

-A ver, si yo fuera Chrysalis ¿dónde escondería los elementos de la armonía?-se dijo a ella misma.

Por un momento pensó en los lugares más obvios, donde se podría esconder cualquier cosa fácilmente; las cocinas, los jardines, la lavandería… pero finalmente la respuesta le vino mas rápido de lo que un principio pensó.

-Claro, demasiado obvio… tan obvio que hasta espanta, es demasiado obvio.

Echó a correr hasta acabar en la sala de las vidrieras; era demasiado obvio, por eso nadie se molestaría en mirar. Se dirigió a la vidriera en la que ella salía junto con sus amigas, se acercó a su representación y alzó una pata hacia su tiara; en un visto y no visto, la sintió y tiró hacia dentro, sacando su elemento en forma de tiara y con la gema de su marca de belleza incrustada.

-¡Sí!-exclamó ella, poniéndosela.

En ese momento oyó una cadavérica voz exclamando: ¡intrusa! y se dio la vuelta; un montón de changelings la rodeaban, dispuestos a todo.

-¡Ha escapado de su capullo!

-¡Devorémosla!

-¡Venid a por mi, engendros!-exclamó ella, llena de furia.

Como bien supuso, su elemento valió como un eficaz amplificador y pudo esgrimir una amplia variedad de ataques poderosos que sirvieron para mantener a raya a los changelings, pero éstos no parecían acabar nunca; fortísimos rayos de energía y auras repleta de energía mágica concentrada incidían sobre una marea negra y verde. Pero esas mareas negras la iban empujando hacia un lado hasta acabar enfrente de la vidriera que ilustraba la derrota de Discord. Twilight lanzaba rayos sin parar, pero cada vez más débiles, signo evidente de que se cansaba.

-¡No voy a rendirme!-masculló ella, agitando su cabeza.

En ese momento una voz imperante ordenó un alto el fuego y los changelings pararon de golpe la ofensiva; varios de ellos se apartaron para dejar pasar a una triunfal Chrysalis, la cual llevaba la tiara real de la princesa en su cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí… se ha escapado una rata…-masculló, mirando a Twilight.

-¡Tú, reina de nada, desgraciada, saco de mierda!-la chilló ella, enfurecida.

Ante esa retahíla de insultos, Chrysalis tan solo sonrió, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-Pequeña tonta… eres insistente, eso es cierto; pero también lo son mis leales súbditos. Ay, y lo disfruto igual… sólo te voy a decir una cosa: ¡Estás acabada! ¡Tú y toda tu especie! ¡He ganado, nada puedes hacer ahora, ríndete, no ganas nada luchando en vano!-exclamó la reina de los changelings.

-¡Mentira, mientras haya una posibilidad, por muy remota que sea, seguiré luchando! ¡Cierra tu sucia boca!-le espetó Twilight.

Se dio un zumbido, como si algo hubiera cortado el aire, y al segundo siguiente notó un agudo dolor encima de su ceja derecha; la sangre salía de un profundo corte y manchaba su cara de un color rojo pardo.

-¡Silencio! ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡Estoy harta de ti, pequeña tonta, acabaré contigo!-masculló Chrysalis, reuniendo una energía verdosa en su cuerno y lanzándola.

Twilight reaccionó enseguida y contraatacó, haciendo frente al rayo verdoso con otro rayo, ésta vez blanco; ambos rayos chocaron entre si y estuvieron haciendo fuerza a la vez hasta estallar, estaban parejos, pero Twilight trastabilló hacia atrás, cansada, apoyándose en la vidriera. Sin decir nada y sin ningún tipo de miramientos, Chrysalis cargó otro rayo sin darle tiempo a la poni a reaccionar; el impacto fue brutal, la vidriera se rompió y Twilight salió volando desde lo alto de la torre.

En ese momento todo sucedió a cámara lenta; Twilight pudo ver como la ventana se hacia mas lejana, pudo ver como las gotas de sangre iban cayendo a su lado. La tiara que representaba su elemento se desprendió de su cabeza y cayó. Y, en ese momento, toda su vida pasó delante de sus ojos; recordó su ingreso en la academia de la princesa, su larga estancia aprendiendo cosas acerca de la magia, con sus más y sus menos, así como de los buenos momentos; la ventana estaba cada vez más lejana. Recordó los buenos momentos pasados con Celestia, lo importante que era para ella, así como de los más recientes acontecimientos de su vida, como cuando conoció a las que ahora eran sus mejores amigas, la derrota de Nightmare Moon, así como la de Discord.

-Princesa… hermano, chicas… os he fallado. Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento…-pensó en lo más hondo de su ser, mientras caía.

Antes de perder el conocimiento lo último en lo que pensó fue en sus amigas.

Apenas quedaban pocos metros para llegar al suelo, todo acabaría dentro de unos pocos metros, Twilight ya estaba inconsciente, por lo que no lo notaria; pero en ese momento, algo zumbó en el aire y se interpuso en la caída, salvando a la poni. Un alicornio de piel oscura, melena estrellada y ojos tan oscuros como la noche aterrizó de golpe en el suelo, levantando una ligera nube de polvo mientras que los trozos de vidriera caían a su alrededor; Twilight seguía sangrando, tiñendo de rojo el suelo. El alicornio observó el palacio, con mirada taciturna, mientras la luz de la luna bañaba su rostro. Ella sabía que semejante descalabro costaría muy caro a todo el reino y ellas tendrían que desaparecer durante un largo tiempo. Y conocía un lugar, un buen lugar, donde pasarían completamente desapercibidas y donde nadie las molestaría; además, para su suerte, había podido recuperar el elemento de la magia. Por lo que no perdió más tiempo y alzó el vuelo, alejándose del palacio y perdiéndose más allá del horizonte.

* * *

Bueno, señores, como colofón me gustaría decir unas cuantas palabras para aclarar este pequeño "libreto", por así decirlo, un ligero retazo que, quizás, continúe en un tiempo futuro. Está basado en el siguiente vídeo, propiedad de tiarawhy: watch?v=ApDAJJONn9I Como podéis ver es una adaptación a relato, con mayores detalles y un final que pide a gritos una extensión como Dios manda, lo sé. Yo pienso continuarlo, pero antes quiero acabar con el fic que ando escribiendo en este momento, "Un nuevo mundo", en el cual no puedo trabajar mucho últimamente por culpa de la presión de la uni. He colgado el libreto para que lo miréis, me digáis como lo veis y me deis ideas para cuando me ponga con él, que nunca está de mas, la verdad. Así que ya sabéis, dejad reviews, que de eso vivimos los escritores de por aquí. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Al otro lado**

Era un plácido sueño; por su mente no pasaba nada, ningún mal sueño, ninguna reacción externa, nada de nada. Aun así no tardó mucho más en empezar a despertarse, se revolvió en la cama y finalmente abrió los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz.

-¿Dónde estoy?-masculló ella al ver dónde se encontraba.

Era un prado bellísimo, el sol brillaba en lo alto de un cielo coronado por unas delgadas y finas nubes y un suave viento proveniente del este la azotaba levemente la crin; se encontraba a la sombra de un frondoso nogal y no había nadie más por los alrededores. Al fondo se podían ver varias arboledas decorando la distancia y una especie de extraño camino grisáceo serpeaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Vio cerca de allí lo que parecían varios árboles muy extraños, eran muy raquíticos, delgados, resecos y con una sola rama negra y muy fina que iba saltando de árbol en árbol. Le llamó inmediatamente la atención el extraño comportamiento de las nubes, las cuales eran arrastradas por el viento, como si no tuvieran gobierno alguno; vio incluso que algunas de ellas se fragmentaban en otras más pequeñas en cuanto el viento incidía un poco en ellas. Eso le dejó bastante chocada.

-¿Van al libre albedrio?-pensó ella.

Pero sin embargo, lo que más la chocó fue una extraña huella en el cielo, tan diminuta como una mosca, pero la cual se movía como si tuviera vida propia y soltaba lo que parecía un humo blanco que dibujaba una finísima línea blanca sobre el azul del cielo, la cual se iba ensanchando cuanto más se alejaba la huella viviente. Contempló, hipnotizada, el movimiento de la huella, no lo parecía, pero iba rapidísimo.

-Ah, ya te has despertado…

Se dio la vuelta y vio a la princesa Luna, para su sorpresa.

-¿¡Princesa Luna?!

-Hola Twilight… menos mal, empezaba a preocuparme…

-Pero, pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último de lo que me acuerdo es de Chrysalis atacándome, y… cayendo…-masculló Twilight.

-Te rescaté a tiempo.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

Sin embargo la princesa no contestó y la ayudó a levantarse; fue entonces cuando pudo observar un poco mejor los alrededores. En ese justo momento pasó una especie de cubículo por el camino grisáceo, a una velocidad pasmosa y que dejó a Twilight con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Que era esa cosa?!

-Los humanos de por aquí los llaman… coches-reveló la princesa.

-¿Coches? Espera… ¿¡ha dicho humanos?! ¿Dónde estamos y qué hacemos aquí, princesa?

-Tuvimos que huir, después de rescatarte volé hacia el norte y luego hice un hechizo muy complicado para traernos hacia aquí, a este mundo, al mundo humano.

-¿¡Y por qué?! ¡Tenemos que volver, princesa!-masculló entonces Twilight.

-¿Qué? No, eso es imposible.

-¡Pero están todos en Ecuestria, los hemos dejado atrás, los hemos abandonado!

-¡No hemos abandonado a nadie!

-¡De eso nada, podíamos haber contratacado, pero aun así huimos! ¡Mis amigas, mi hermano, todos!

-¿¡Crees que decidirlo fue fácil!? ¡Mi hermana también estaba allí! ¿¡Sabes?! ¡Comprendo tu frustración, Twilight, pero no podemos volver, y menos ahora, después de haber hecho semejante hechizo!

Twilight quiso decir algo, pero se calló y tras eso se echó a llorar; Luna la abrazó con porte maternal.

-¡Ha sido culpa mía! ¡Vi algo raro en Cadence, sin embargo no pude hacer nada por demostrarlo! ¡Y ahora, ahora… Ecuestria…!-masculló ella.

-Tranquila, no ha sido culpa tuya, nadie podría haberlo sabido…-la calmó Luna, acariciándola la cabeza.

La chica lloró sobre su hombro un poco más y finalmente inquirió.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Esperar, y tratar de hacernos fuertes también… tenemos el elemento de la magia con nosotras y eso es un punto a nuestro favor-explicó Luna, levantándose por un momento.

Se dirigió al lado del nogal y estuvo escarbando un poco a los pies de éste hasta sacar de debajo de la tierra la tiara que representaba al elemento de la magia de Twilight.

-¿Funciona nuestra magia aquí?-quiso saber ella.

-Sí, aunque no con tanta efectividad como en Ecuestria… probemos a abrir una brecha-sugirió Luna.

Puso la tiara en el suelo y ambas concentraron sus fuerzas mágicas en ella; un aura violeta clara cubrió el cuerno de Twilight al tiempo que otra aura con un tono azul cobalto hacia lo mismo en el de Luna. La tiara brilló y la gema en forma de estrella soltó varios resplandores; las dos aumentaron un poco más su poder, la gema amplificó su brillo. Entonces, un rayo de luz se proyectó hacia delante, reflejándose en el aire y dejando ver varias imágenes borrosas, cual pantalla de cine al aire libre. Pero Twilight se estaba cansando enseguida y Luna, al notarlo, interrumpió la conexión y la tiara se apagó.

-¡Casi lo tenia!-masculló la chica, frustrada.

-No es bueno forzarnos en este mundo… por ahora está bien-la dijo Luna, enterrando de nuevo el elemento.

Twilight se quedó pensativa, pero justo después Luna comentó.

-Sé que esto no es fácil, Twilight… estamos en un mundo del que apenas conocemos nada salvo las leyendas que nos contaban nuestros abuelos.

-Se supone que los humanos solo eran eso, simples leyendas-recordó ella.

-Sí y no… se cree que alguna vez Ecuestria estuvo habitada por humanos hace miles de millones de años, pero no hay nada que los demuestre; aun así, ha habido ponis que han tratado de localizar pistas o buscar indicios, pero aun así nada se ha podido demostrar, lo más lejos que se llegó fue gracias a un poni llamado Effort Heartstrings, pero era muy informal y apenas se le tomó en serio.

-Heartstrings… ¿de qué me suena ese apellido?-murmuró Twilight en voz baja.

La princesa se giró un poco y anunció.

-Aun así debemos de andarnos con mucho cuidado, Twilight; no sabemos cómo podrían reaccionar los humanos si nos vieran, ya sabes qué se contaba acerca de ellos frente a lo desconocido… necesito que me prometas algo, Twilight.

-Lo que usted me diga, princesa.

-Prométeme que si alguna vez hacemos contacto con ellos, nunca les hables o les dirijas la palabra; aquí también hay ponis, pero son muy diferentes a nosotros y no hablan, por lo que sería bastante chocante para ellos ver a ponis parlantes.

-Lo prometo.

Sellaron la promesa uniendo sus cascos y Luna suspiró.

-Sólo espero que nuestra estancia aquí no sea muy larga…

Twilight no dijo nada y observó, una vez más, a las nubes ir por su cuenta a lo largo y ancho del cielo; se le antojaba tan irreal, que al verlo con sus propios ojos le tumbaba todos sus esquemas. Un mundo donde el tiempo se controla a sí mismo y donde extraños prodigios cruzan el espacio a velocidad vertiginosas.

-Impresionante-pensó ella, escudriñando el cielo.

Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que pudiera desentrañar los misterios del mundo humano y se puso a divagar en un mundo de conjeturas e imaginaciones varias; ¿habría bibliotecas? ¿Qué comerían los humanos? ¿Cómo vivían? ¿Y qué costumbres y tradiciones tenían? Todas esas preguntas zumbaron en su mente y no hicieron más que acrecentar una curiosidad por saber más; pero todo ello implicaba tener que acercarse a los humanos y comunicarse con ellos, justo todo lo contrario de lo que le había prometido a Luna. Por lo que desechó todas esas ideas, dejándolas correr.

-Vamos, a ver si encontramos algo de comer por aquí-le dijo ella.

Y se dirigieron en busca de algo que ellas pudieran comer en un mundo nuevo y extraño para ellas.

* * *

Por fin me decido a empezar con éste; perdón por la espera, pero es que tenia algo en mente completamente distinto a este capitulo, pero finalmente me decanté por este estilo, ya que apenas se ve este punto de vista en otros fics conocidos. Espero que os guste, comentad y dejad reviews; ¡nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**De pastoreo**

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente, mientras iban descubriendo cosas de ese nuevo mundo; estuvieron explorando la zona donde se encontraban, era un valle colindante a una región llamada "Red de carreteras provinciales del reino de España SGV-2315", según lo que vieron en un cartel amarillo que estaba colocado cerca del camino grisáceo serpeante, el cual tenía un extraño tacto al pisarlo con sus cascos.

Cerca de allí, en dirección norte, vieron un pequeño poblado de nombre La Mata, pero no se acercaron más por pura precaución, viéndolo desde la lejanía; todas las mañanas se podía oír varios tañidos de campanas que servían para despertarlas y eran como su despertador particular.

Alrededor del poblado se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros de campo y terrenos, algunos con girasoles, otros con paja, o con cualquier otro tipo de cultivo; tanto Luna como Twilight se quedaron muy impresionadas, ya que pudieron ver como un terreno del tamaño de media Ponyville estaba perfecta y completamente arado mediante una serie de máquinas de enormes ruedas que arrastraban todo tipo de garras metálicas. Y tan solo en una mañana entera.

Vieron también bastantes animales que normalmente conocían, como conejos, venados, perros, gatos, topos… la fauna era muy diversa y eso también las sorprendió.

Llegaron a ver también y más de una vez a varios humanos, pero siempre desde una distancia prudencial y ocultándose lo mejor posible; una tarde en la que el viento soplaba con fuerza, vieron aparecer cerca de donde siempre estaban un coche muy grande y muy alto, del cual se bajaron un humano muy alto con uno más bajito, un padre y un hijo, los cuales estuvieron haciendo volar una cometa roja durante un largo tiempo. Luego almorzaron allí y antes de que hubiera anochecido, se fueron del lugar. Otro día vieron a otro humano, más anciano, pastoreando a un rebaño de ovejas y acompañado por un perro muy grande, tan solo pasó cerca de donde estaban y no les llegó a ver, por suerte; y no fue la última vez, si no que le vieron más veces también. Otra tarde, un grupo muy grande de humanos se congregó cerca de nogal, por lo que tuvieron que moverse rápidamente para no ser vistas; venían en coches de todo tipo, y enseguida comenzaron a montar una especie de fiesta en la cual usaban una extraña máquina que lanzaba platos a gran velocidad que luego eran destruidos por otro humano con un extraño tubo que hacia un ruido ensordecedor.

-Que extraños son los humanos…-murmuró Luna.

-Sí, pero eso les da encanto ¿no crees? Me gustaría saber más…-murmuró Twilight, con tono esperanzador.

Sin embargo, tan solo obtuvo una mirada negativa por parte de su soberana, como iba siendo costumbre; ella insistió, pero Luna se mostró inflexible.

-Por favor… no parecen peligrosos, ya lo viste aquella vez con ese padre y su hijo…

-Eso no es excusa, aun así no sabemos cómo pueden reaccionar si nos ven… son impredecibles, he dicho que no, no insistas.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que no!-exclamó entonces, con la voz real de Canterlot.

Twilight se quedó cortada y se fue de allí, asustada; esa noche Luna se disculpó.

-Perdona por haberte levantado esta tarde la voz, Twilight… se trata de nuestra integridad, debemos estar bien…

-No pasa nada, supongo que tiene razón, princesa…-murmuró ella.

Luna miró al suelo, compungida.

-Solo llámame Luna… no hace falta que seas tan formal ahora.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, admirando un cielo estrellado; aunque en su día las dejó perplejas, ya se habían acostumbrado a ver como el sol, la luna y las estrellas aparecían por si solas en un ciclo constante muy parecido al suyo, pero sin la ayuda de la magia. Después de todo, el resultado era muy parecido al de su mundo, y al menos Luna no tenía que estar ocupada durante el atardecer.

Twilight se acomodó al lado de Luna y ésta la acurrucó con su ala izquierda.

-¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener una hija…-anunció entonces ésta.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué te detuvo?

La princesa de la noche bajó la mirada y la observó.

-Es complicado… fue antes de convertirme en princesa; aun solo siendo las herederas, mi hermana y yo teníamos muchos deberes reales y apenas teníamos vida social más allá del palacio. Yo aun así me enamoré de un semental muy humilde que trabajaba en las dependencias del palacio, y… cuando heredé el trono junto con mi hermana, nos fue imposible estar juntos-explicó.

-Vaya… ¿y que te detiene ahora? Tan solo has de conocer al semental apropiado…

-Una vez más, no es tan fácil… soy la princesa, y si antes tenía responsabilidades, ahora tengo muchas más; nunca se me ha dado bien conocer a otros ponis…

La unicornio violeta alzó la vista, bastante sorprendida; por alguna razón se sintió identificada con ella y la pudo comprender perfectamente. Las dos anteponían lo personal a lo social, al menos Twilight no lo hace tanto como antes, pero había veces que no podía evitar caer en sus más profundos gustos y dejarse llevar por ellos.

-Te comprendo, Luna… has estado sola durante más de mil años, yo mismo me recluí en los libros y el saber; yo también tuve mi luna-asintió ella.

La princesa la sonrió, agradecida, y la arropó un poco más con su ala.

Pasaron un par de días más hasta que, al final, ocurrió; las dos se lo esperaban de alguna manera u otra, pero no de la forma en la que les pasó. Aprovechando de que Luna se había alejado en busca de comida en un manzanar un poco alejado, Twilight se arriesgó y se acercó un poco más al pueblo de La Mata extremando las precauciones, por pura curiosidad. Nadie llegó a verla, pero en cuanto Luna se enteró la echó la bronca duramente.

-¿¡Cuantas veces tengo de decirte que no te acerques al poblado humano!? ¡Te podrían haber visto!

-¡No me vio nadie, las calles estaban desiertas!-exclamó ella, pero en cuanto lo hizo prefirió no haberlo hecho.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que entraste en el pueblo?!

-¡Si, pero solo enfilé la calle principal, nada más, luego me retiré!

-¡No me mientas, Twilight!

-¡No la estoy mintiendo!

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, Luna con gesto enfadado y Twilight con un semblante serio y retador.

-Me has desobedecido… cual potra de cinco años ¿¡por qué!? ¡¿Tan complicado es acatar una simple norma?!

-¡No se trata de eso! Yo solo… quería saber más…-masculló la unicornio, clavando la vista en el suelo.

La alicornio la siguió mirando con gesto enfadado, pero en ese momento oyeron una alta voz y varios ladridos de perro.

-¡Y continúan los partidos de la clasificación, esto es Radio Estadio, con Javier Ares y Javier Ruiz-Taboada! ¡El resultado final del partido del Real Madrid contra el Celta desemboca en una victoria por parte de la selección blanca, con una asombrosa goleada de 4-0 a favor del Madrid! ¡Esto es Radio Estadio, en Onda Cero, tu radio!

Las dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron, para su horror, al labriego que casi siempre solían ver pastoreando cerca, mirándolas curiosamente; era un hombre de avanzada edad, con la cara arrugada y el porte irregular, en sus ojos se podía ver la sorpresa reflejada. El perro, un pastor alemán, echó a correr hacia ellas y se acercó a Twilight, olfateándola con curiosidad; Luna se puso delante, para protegerla.

-¡Suave, chucho! ¡Yep!-le llamó el hombre.

Nada más oírle, el pastor alemán volvió con él y se estuvo quieto; el anciano apagó una cajita, que era de donde provenía la alta voz, y se acercó a ellas, Luna alzó las alas para intimidar.

-Eh, tranquila… ya está, ya está… no pasa nada…-le dijo el pastor con suavidad.

Pero eso no paró a Luna, la cual seguía con las alas desplegadas y mirándole de forma intimidante; Twilight se adelantó poco a poco, para no asustar a los presentes, y se acercó al pastor. Éste escondió la mano en la bolsa que llevaba, Luna hizo un aspaviento, pero el hombre tan solo saco una hogaza de pan y un trozo de queso, ofreciéndoselo a la unicornio lavanda. Twilight lo probó y le gustó.

-Así es, muy bien, buena chica, buena chica…-le dijo el anciano, acariciándola la crin.

A pesar del gesto, Luna se mostró recelosa y distante.

-¿Qué sois exactamente, extraños caballos? Qué curioso… realmente curioso…-murmuró el pastor, mordiendo un palillo.

Twilight miró a Luna, no la dijo nada, pero no hizo falta.

-Vamos pequeña, vamos… a Marta le va a encantar…

La unicornio violeta no lo dudó ni un momento y le siguió; Luna se quedó un poco rezagada, pero finalmente recogió las alas y les siguió un poco más atrás.

En la mente del alicornio danzaban miles de preguntas, todas sin respuesta; ¿podían fiarse de ese anciano? Aunque no supiera lo que eran exactamente, aun así no deberían subestimarle; ¿era realmente buena persona? Y lo que más la preocupaba; si algún día llegase a comprender lo que se estaba llevando a casa ¿Qué haría entonces? Luna prefirió dejarse llevar aunque solo fuera por una vez y el pastor les guio hasta su hogar.

* * *

**Fé de erratas**

Quiero comentar un par de cosas que, de seguro, os habréis dado cuenta; hay un par de errores en el anterior capitulo, entre ellos el siguiente:

"Aun así no tardó mucho más en empezar a despertarse,_ se revolvió en la cama_ y finalmente abrió los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz"

"_La chica_ lloró _sobre su hombro_ un poco más y finalmente inquirió."

"-¡Casi lo tenia!-masculló_ la chica_, frustrada."

Éstos errores que pueden parecer una chorradita en realidad son un tanto graves, ya que son los "restos" de la anterior versión en la que había trabajado antes de decidir cambiarlo por completo; pensé en cambiarlo, pero al final preferí dejar aquí un espacio de errata, para dejarlo indicado.

Por lo demás, ésto es todo, aunque os dejo una foto del pueblo de La Mata, para que veáis visualmente como es este pueblo de la España profunda XD:

[En panoramio punto com : photo/68510440]

Espero que os guste, comentad y demás; ¡nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**La España profunda**

Llegaron a la casa del pastor enseguida, siendo ésta la que estaba más alejada del núcleo de población; entraron en ella por la puerta de atrás, llegando a un corralito la mar de cuco, con varios animales en él como gallinas, gallos, patos, conejos y gatos. Las ovejas las había guardado en una nave no muy lejos de allí mucho antes. Cerró las dobles puertas en cuanto entraron y llamó a su mujer.

-¡Marta! ¡Sal, tienes que ver esto!

Una ancianita de la edad del pastor, menuda y de facciones redondas salió enseguida por la puerta y al ver a Luna y a Twilight soltó el vaso que estaba secando.

-¡Aquilino! ¿¡De dónde has sacado esos… animales?!-masculló, muy sorprendida.

-Me las encontré en la era, mientras paseaba… no sé qué son exactamente, pero parecen como caballos…

-¡Ay, la virgen, mira que eres! ¿Eh? ¡Siempre quedándote con todo lo que te encuentras ahí fuera, pareces el trapero!-le espetó ella.

-Mujer, las vi ahí, solitas… no podía dejarlas en la era sin más, además, parecen especiales…-murmuró el hombre.

-Tú sí que eres especial… en fin, tendré que comprar algo de heno mañana, pasa ya que la cena estará lista en nada.

-Vale, vale…

Los dos ancianos pasaron dentro de la casa y ellas dos se quedaron en el corral, rodeados de los animales; el gato, subido en lo alto de una caseta, les miraba sin mucho interés y las gallinas estaban muy quietas, observando a los nuevos invitados.

-Muy bien… ¿y ahora qué?-inquirió Luna.

-¿Qué de qué?

-Ah, no sé, fuiste tú la que le seguiste…

-Oh… bueno, no sabía a donde nos llevaría…-murmuró Twilight.

-Pues ya ves, encerradas en un vulgar corral cual animales de tiro… y encima ahora nos han visto, ya no sé qué pensar…-masculló Luna, dándose la vuelta.

La unicornio violeta miró al suelo, pensativa, y comentó.

-Bueno, ya has oído a la mujer, nos van a dar de comer… igual nos van a cuidar, y por lo menos el hombre no sabe que es lo que somos exactamente.

-Sí, y nos toma por simples caballos… que detalle…

Luna se tumbó en el suelo, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y estuvo contemplando las vistas; Twilight se acercó a una ventana y pudo ver como los ancianos cenaban tranquilamente, aunque vio algo que la dejó pasmada. Tenían la vista fija en una especie de caja con ventana, por la cual pasaban más humanos como ellos, pero muy pequeñitos; y hasta se oían, pudo escuchar lo que decían ya que se oía muy alto.

-¡Pero eso es un disparate, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!

-¡Enrique, estás muy negativo, me minas la moral!

-Una cosilla que se me viene a la mente…

-¡Tú a fregar! ¡Y péinate esa cresta!

Como no entendía nada de lo que decían se apartó de la ventana y se acercó a Luna.

-¿Crees que he hecho mal?-inquirió ella, tumbándose a su lado.

Lun suspiró y dijo.

-No lo sé… nos vio justo después de callarnos, por lo que al menos no nos oyó hablar; y no hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos estado discutiendo.

-Lo siento…

-Ya da igual…

-¿Y qué hacemos? Podemos irnos pero… ya nos han visto.

-Bueno… a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos, igual no dicen nada a nadie… o tan solo lo dejan correr… no sé, no lo sé…

En ese momento la señora salió afuera con una cesta de manzanas consigo; cogió una y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Tenéis hambre? Seguro que sí, tomad, comed las que queráis…

Las dos estuvieron comiendo mientras que la anciana guardaba de nuevo a los animales en sus correspondientes corrales; una vez que terminó se acercó de nuevo a los ponis.

-Podéis dormir en la parte del establo, Aquilino lo montó por diversión y por si alguna vez llegábamos a tener caballos… lo vais a estrenar.

Twilight en ese momento fue a hablar, pero Luna la miró fijamente y desistió; la mujer la miró extrañada, como si hubiera entendido el gesto, pero al final sonrió.

-Sois muy adorables… no parecéis caballos…

Le acarició la crin a Twilight y lo intentó con Luna, pero ésta la rechazó débilmente; la mujer la dejó estar y regresó al interior de la casa, dejando el cesto con las manzanas allí. La princesa de la noche se retiró sin decir nada más y se tumbó dentro del establo; Twilight se quedó allí, con la mirada perdida y buceando en sus pensamientos. Pero en ese justo momento el perro reapareció y le dio un lametazo en la mejilla, despertándola.

-¡Uoh! ¡Ey, que cariñoso eres!

El pastor alemán ladeó la cabeza, mirándola.

-Gracias por los ánimos…

El chucho ladró débilmente y Twilight le acarició; al final ella también se retiró al establo y se puso al lado de Luna, no muy segura de hacerlo. Pero en ese momento ella desplegó su ala y cubrió con ella al unicornio; Twilight sonrió y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose enseguida.

Los días siguientes, al contrario que los anteriores, fueron pasando con algo más de fluidez; todos los días Aquilino sacaba a sus ovejas a pastar mientras que Marta hacia las tareas de la casa. Luna y Twilight acompañaban siempre al pastor, observando como realizaba su trabajo con la ayuda de su perro, al cual simplemente le llamaba chucho siempre. Cumpliendo con la promesa, no hablaron nunca en presencia suya o de Marta salvo por las noches, cuando estaban solas en el corral. Aquilino era un hombre reservado, de campo y costumbres arraigadas; todas las mañanas realizaba el mismo procedimiento, iba a la nave donde tenía siempre a su ganado, daba tres toques a la puerta de metal y para cuando abría los animales ya estaban justo en el umbral para salir a pastar directamente. Algo que les llamó mucho la atención a los ponis fue que siempre tenía algo de comida en los bolsillos; ya fueran trozos de pan duro, queso blando o cachos de tocino seco, cualquier cosa comestible podía salir de sus bolsillos. Su mujer Marta siempre le preparaba una abundante ración de comida, ya que a veces estaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa y debía de llevar provisiones; luego, todo lo que le sobraba iba a parar a sus fondillos. Otra cosa que las dejó impresionadas también fue una asombrosa capacidad de predecir los cambios meteorológicos; estando una mañana pastoreando, con Luna y Twilight a su lado, comenzó a olisquear un poco el aire, se rascó la nuca y se frotó las manos. Tras eso, anunció.

-Esta tarde va a tirar agua que se mata…

Ambas ponis le miraron como si estuviera loco; y es que en el cielo no había ni una sola nube que anunciara próximas lluvias. ¿Cómo era posible que el hombre supiera algo así con tan solo realizar esos extraños gestos? No tenía ningún sentido, y menos aún para Twilight; pero se tuvieron que comer sus palabras, ya que esa misma tarde comenzó a nublarse rápidamente y en menos de cinco minutos comenzó a llover con fuerza.

-¡Es imposible, es simplemente imposible!-mascullaba Twilight, mientras observaba incrédula como llovía desde el establo.

-Yo también lo pienso así, pero no podemos negarlo… ha acertado-murmuró Luna.

-¿¡Y cómo lo ha hecho?! ¿¡Cómo lo ha sabido?!

-Ni idea…

La unicornio violeta no dijo nada más y observó llover, sin poder quitárselo de la cabeza.

Marta, por otro lado, era una señora de su casa, responsable y tan trabajadora como su marido; salía de casa cuando tenía que hacer la compra y los recados y luego por la tarde se iba con sus amigas del pueblo a hablar durante varias horas seguidas. Volvía para bien entrada la tarde, cuando empezaba a preparar la cena para cuando volvieran Aquilino y los ponis. Cuando tenía tiempo por las mañanas, salía al corral para dar de comer al resto de animales y luego se sentaba a hablar con ellas, contándolas toda su vida; Luna pocas veces ponía atención, pero Twilight si, maravillándose con la cantidad de historias que relataba.

-Por aquel entonces el país estaba sumido en la miseria y el hambre, la guerra civil se pagó a un precio muy alto y excepto en las grandes ciudades, todos vivíamos en la miseria. Luego comenzó a haber un gran crecimiento del trabajo con ciudades importantes como Madrid, Barcelona o Bilbao, todos los jóvenes emigraron hacia allí en busca de trabajo porque aquí en el campo apenas teníamos recursos para vivir; mis hermanos más mayores se fueron a vivir a Madrid y al cabo de unos pocos meses consiguieron trabajo en una ferretería de la calle Alcalá, nos ofreció ir allí a vivir con él, pero mis padres se negaron a abandonar el pueblo. Mi madre siempre me enseñó a ser una mujer de su casa, respetar a tu marido y estar siempre a su disposición.

Algunas veces traía consigo álbumes de fotos, captando la mayoría de las veces la atención de Luna, que contemplaba tan maravillada como Twilight las imágenes estáticas sobre el papel.

-Éstos son mis abuelos, que eran de la Puebla de Cazalla, pero el padre de mi madre se vino a vivir a Segovia; por aquel entonces estuvimos viviendo un tiempo allí, pero luego mi padre encontró trabajo de alguacil en este pueblo, por lo que se vinieron a vivir aquí. Estos son mis hermanos Carmen, Eustaquia, Cirilo y el mayor, Eduardo; sigue viviendo en Madrid.

Las más antiguas eran en blanco y negro, algunas en color sepia y algunas muy saturadas, las más viejas apenas se veían al estar muy difuminadas; pero las más modernas eran en color, y a Twilight eran las que más le gustaban.

-Éste es mi hijo Antonio, también prefirió la ciudad, aunque vive en Leganés… ésta es la mayor, Sandra… y éstos son mis nietos por su parte, Carlos, Adrián y Mar; suelen venir los veranos aquí, al pueblo.

Twilight agradecía mucho la compañía de la mujer, y más de una vez estuvo tentada en agradecérselo ella misma y preguntarla muchas más cosas, pero tenía una promesa que no podía romper; eso, y porque Luna no la quitaba ojo de encima. Además, se notaba que la mujer se sentía sola y al estar su marido fuera durante tanto tiempo la dejaba poco tiempo de hablar con alguien durante el día, salvo por las tardes de reunión con sus amigas.

Aquilino, cuando volvía pronto del trabajo, comía con Marta y luego, por la tarde, se iba al bar del pueblo a tomarse unos tintos y jugar a las cartas con sus amigos; durante una partida, uno de ellos le comentó.

-Aquilino, el otro día estaba hablando con el Liborio, el de las pieles…

-Ajá…

-Me comentó que te vio el otro día en la era de Honorio, pastoreando…

-Pues es lo que hago siempre, pequeño…

-… déjame terminar, carajo… que te vio allí pastoreando, pero comentó que vio a dos caballos muy raros contigo…

Aquilino parpadeó y alzó la vista sobre las cartas, mirando a su amigo.

-¿Cuándo te has comprado tu esos caballos? ¿Quién te los vendió?

-En realidad no son comprados, solo los encontré en la era… son mansos.

-Ya… es que el Liborio me comentó que les vio algo raro, no sé qué de unas alas y unos cuernos…

Aquilino dio un sorbo a su tinto, para evitar responder.

-Que jodío el Liborio, tan temprano y ya le da al ajenjo…-masculló otro de los que estaban en la partida.

-Ay, Genaro, parezca que no nos conocemos… que no eres el único que le cuentas las faltas al padre Damián…-le recordó otro.

A partir de ese momento la conversación derivó a la última confesión y el tema se olvidó rápidamente, para suerte de Aquilino.

Y así, casi sin que se dieran cuenta, los meses fueron pasando hasta que comenzó a hacer calor, mucho calor; las lluvias fueron siendo mucho más escasas, signo inequívoco de que había llegado el verano. Y eso para Marta solo significaba una cosa.

-¡Aquilino, que me han llamado Sandra y Antonio, se vienen con los niños a pasar unas semanas con nosotros!-anunció una tarde, mientras que el aludido cepillaba a Twilight.

-Bueno, los torpedos… cuando os vean se van a poner como locos, con lo que les gustan los caballos…-murmuró él, dándola una palmada en el lomo.

Twilight apenas le dio importancia, pero Luna alzó la cabeza, alarmada; la unicornio lo vio y esa noche habló con ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Luna?

-Se trata de los hijos de Marta… van a venir…

-Sí, ya la oí ¿y?

-Twilight, es evidente, si por ahora no había peligro alguno ahora sí que puede haberlo; ¿Cómo pueden reaccionar en cuanto nos vean? Evidentemente no como lo hicieron Marta y Aquilino…

-Pero eso no lo sabes… deberías darles una oportunidad, Luna…

-¡Pero no podemos estar cien por cien seguras! ¡Estoy segura que ellos sabrán qué somos exactamente, hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte de que Aquilino y Marta no lo sepan, pero algo me dice que no será así con sus hijos!

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Irnos, cuanto antes mejor.

-Pero… hasta ahora han sido tan amables con nosotros, nos han cuidado y dado de comer… y eso no me parece bien, Luna.

-No se trata de lo que te parece, Twilight, se trata de nuestra seguridad…

-¡Siempre nosotros! ¡Entiendo que te preocupe, pero al menos podrías dejar de pensar un poquito menos en nosotras!

Entonces Luna no dijo nada más y se dio la vuelta; cuando Twilight esperaba notar su ala sobre ella, no sintió nada. Y eso hizo que le costara un poco más dormirse.

* * *

Por ahora va bien y la inspiración no molesta, por lo que quizás haya varias actualizaciones durante este finde; por otro lado, voy a ir poniendo varias imágenes aquí para que vosotros vayáis viendo los diferentes marcos en los que se irá desarrollando la historia, pero hay un ligero problema, y como supongo que ya sabréis, aquí no se pueden poner enlaces completos. Así que lo que voy a hacer es dejar aquí el termino del enlace a mi cuenta en Imageshack para que vosotros os lo guardéis en favoritos, luego, cuando haya algo nuevo que ver, os aviso por aquí y tan solo tenéis que asomaros un momento. Aquí va: [imageshack punto us/user/sg91] Y eso es todo; ¡nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

**El veranito, el chiringuito y la barbacoa**

Luna no volvió a hablar con Twilight hasta que los nietos de Aquilino y Marta llegaron al pueblo; eran un total de cuatro, Carlos y Adrián tenían seis años, Mar diez y el hijo único de Antonio, Iván, era un adolescente de quince años.

El mismo día que llegaron, estuvieron hablando todos dentro de la casa, desde el establo se les podía oír riendo y haciendo bromas de todo tipo; Twilight miraba todo el rato en dirección hacia la ventana del salón, desde donde se les podía escuchar.

-Parecen felices…-comentó ella en voz alta.

Luna no respondió, tan solo estaba tumbada y mirando hacia otro lado. En ese momento se pudo oír varias voces infantiles diciendo.

-¡Abuela, abuela! ¿Podemos salir al corral?

-¡Claro hijo, salid!

Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió de golpe y salieron los dos pequeños, Carlos y Adrián, seguidas de su hermana Mar para que les vigilase. Twilight se levantó un poco para verles mejor, pero en ese momento Luna la paró, mirándola con severidad. La unicornio no dijo nada ni se resistió, quedándose en el sitio; los niños estuvieron dando vueltas por el pequeño corral, jugando con los animales que se les ponían por delante. Mar estaba un poco más apartada, jugueteando con una especie de cajita negra con numerosos botones. Al principio ninguno de los dos niños se percató de la presencia de Luna y Twilight en el establo, pero tan solo era cuestión de tiempo, en menos de dos minutos Adrián se adelantó y se coló en el establo, topándose de frente con ellas. El niño, al verlas, se sobresaltó al principio, pero luego se las quedó mirando fijamente, como analizándolas. Las miró embobado, mientras que Twilight y Luna le devolvían la mirada, la unicornio interesada, y la alicornio con una adusta indiferencia.

-¡Adrián! ¿Sales o no?-se oyó decir a Carlos.

-¡Carlos, Mar, tenéis que ver esto, venid!-les llamó entonces.

El niño se personó enseguida y se quedó tan chocado como su hermano, mirándolas fijamente; Mar se acercó sin quitar la vista de la cajita.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió, tecleando.

-Mira Mar, unicornios…

La niña levantó la vista y al verlas se quedó estupefacta, dejando caer la cajita al suelo de la impresión; la curiosidad pudo con Twilight y se acercó al artefacto, quedándose embobada con las luces que proyectaba.

-¡Ey, mi móvil!-exclamó ella, cogiéndolo de golpe.

La unicornio se asustó y se echó para atrás, Luna reaccionó y se puso delante, desplegando las alas; los tres admiraron las alas del alicornio, sin asustarse siquiera.

-¡Como mola!

-¿Crees que me dejará montarla?-inquirió Carlos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-le espetó su hermana.

En ese momento Adrián salió disparado hacia la casa, y una vez en el salón inquirió a toda prisa.

-¡Abuelo, abuela! ¿¡Puedo montar al unicornio con alas, puedo, puedo?!

Los padres se quedaron atónitos al escucharlo y Aquilino murmuró.

-Ah… que es un unicornio…

-¡Papá! ¿Para qué le sigues el juego?-le espetó su hija.

-No, si tiene razón, están en el establo, me las encontré unos meses atrás, cerca de la era del Liborio, el de las telas…

El hijo mayor, Antonio, se asomó por la ventana un momento y pudo ver desde allí como Mar acariciaba a Twilight.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

Salió escopeteado afuera, seguido por los demás, y contemplaron como sus hijos mimaban a un auténtico unicornio, al lado de un imponente alicornio; nadie dijo nada, todos miraban incrédulos la escena excepto Aquilino y Marta. El más mayor de todos, Iván, salió de su ensimismamiento y exclamó, sacando su móvil.

-¡Joder, que fuerte! ¡Foto tuenti!

Aun así, su padre le paró.

-¡Quieto, ni se te ocurra!

Tras eso, se acercó primero al unicornio y la fue a tocar, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que era real; pudo comprobar la suavidad de la crin de Twilight y se quedó aún más sorprendido si cabe. Fue a intentarlo con Luna, pero ésta se apartó rápidamente.

-Increíble… increíble, es increíble…-musitaba todo el tiempo.

Sacó a Carlos y Adrián del establo y luego se metieron en casa para hablar del asunto.

-¡Pero papá! ¿¡Resulta que tienes a un unicornio y un unicornio alado en el corral y no nos dices nada?!

-¿Y yo que sabía, hijo? Me las encontré y me las quedé, eso es todo…

-¡Pero es que es impresionante, dos criaturas mitológicas aquí y ahora! ¡Madre mía, madre mía!-masculló Antonio, sentándose.

-¿¡Pero no os dais cuenta, abuelos?! ¡Tenéis un filón en el corral!-añadió Iván.

-¡Y no se trata solo de eso, el mismo hecho de que estén ahí mismo trastoca todo sentido de la lógica, desafía toda ley!

-Es un milagro…-masculló Sandra, contemplándolas desde la ventana.

-¡Es más que eso! ¡Imaginad las posibilidades, se resolverían muchos de nuestros problemas!-insistió Antonio.

-¿Y qué sugieres? A parte de anunciarlo al mundo y exhibirlas para que todo el mundo las vea…-murmuró su mujer, con sorna.

Todo el mundo la miró como si hubiera dicho una obviedad, mientras que Aquilino y Marta compartían sendas miradas de peligro.

En el establo, Luna abrió los ojos, alarmada; lo había escuchado todo, y ahora debían de correr.

-Hay que irnos…-masculló.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Twilight.

-Que hay que irnos, corremos peligro, vamos, vamos…-la urgió ella, levantándola.

-¡Pero espera! ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-¡Luego te lo explico, debemos volver al nogal, recoger el elemento y marcharnos, vamos, no pierdas tiempo!

Twilight no entendía del todo, pero en ese caso concentró energía en su cuerno y luego pensó en el nogal; se sucedió un destello y las dos ponis se desvanecieron en el aire. En cuanto Antonio salió al corral mientras que sus padres le pedían que no lo hiciese, se quedó atónito en cuanto vio el establo vacío.

A varios pocos kilómetros del pueblo, se sucedió otro destello y tanto Luna como Twilight reaparecieron, pero para su sorpresa, tan solo se encontraron en medio de un boquete bastante grande, como si hubieran arrancado el nogal de cuajo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y el nogal?!-masculló Luna.

-No está… ¿¡por qué no está?!

En ese momento oyeron el ruido de un motor justo al lado, se asomaron un poco y vieron al nogal entero, cargado en un camión bastante grande; un gran montón de tierra y raíces sobresalían desde la parte posterior y dos hombres hablaban entre sí, uno de ellos parecía estar contando una serie de papeles verdes.

-Cien, doscientos, trescientos, cuatrocientos y quinientos… bien, está todo, aunque me parece un precio un tanto rebatible para solo transportar un simple árbol…

-Ojito con lo que dice, joven, que este nogal lleva en mi era desde más de diez años… lo quiero entero para la boda de mi nieta en la casa de infantes, Real Sitio de San Ildefonso, no se olvide.

-Sí, ya es la quinta vez que me lo dice… lo tendrán a tiempo-aseguró entonces el otro, subiéndose a la cabina.

De entre la tierra y las raíces, se podía ver un extremo de la tiara del elemento, brillando entre el barro y la suciedad.

-Oh, no…-musitó Luna.

Con mucho cuidado, hizo mano de su magia e intentó sacar la tiara de entre los cascotes y las ramas, pero estaba muy bien sujeto y las raíces apenas la dejaban moverla; en ese momento el camión arrancó y comenzó a moverse, alejando el nogal.

-No… no, no, no….

El hombre, de mediana edad, tardó un buen rato en irse, por lo que las obligó a estar un poco más en el hoyo, lo que dio tiempo de sobra al camión para alejarse lo suficiente como para no ser alcanzado por la magia de Luna. Finalmente, el vehículo se perdió en la lejanía antes de que el hombre pusiera dirección hacia el pueblo.

-¡Maldita sea!-chilló Luna, frustrada.

-¡Se ha llevado el elemento! ¿Qué hacemos?-inquirió Twilight, preocupada.

-¡Seguirle! ¿¡A donde dijo que se dirigía?!

-El otro hombre dijo algo de un real sitio de San Ildefonso…

-¡Pues no perdamos más tiempo, si seguimos el rastro mágico del elemento podremos encontrarlo enseguida!

No perdieron más tiempo y siguieron la estela mágica que había dejado tras de sí la tiara; iban cerca de la carretera, pero no demasiado para evitar ser vistas, las dos iban calladas y Twilight no sabía si preguntar por lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente, Luna? ¿Por qué nos hemos ido así?-inquirió en ese momento ella.

La alicornio tardó un poco en responder, pero finalmente explicó.

-El hijo mayor, Antonio, se le había ocurrido ganar dinero a costa nuestra exhibiéndonos como animales de feria.

Twilight se quedó en shock, incapaz de comprender semejante confesión; con lo amables y considerados que habían sido sus padres con ellas hasta ahora… y ahora las cosas habían dado un vuelco tremendo en tan poco tiempo.

-Pero ¿por qué?-se preguntó entonces.

-Fácil, porque son humanos; recuerdo los cuentos para dormir de mi abuela, criaturas de dos piernas, egoístas y mezquinas, que solo les importan ellos mismos. Jamás debimos confiar en ellos Twilight, te lo avisé, pero tú no me quisiste hacer caso-le dijo Luna, severamente.

-Pero que Antonio quisiera hacer eso no justifica que el resto fuera a hacer lo mismo… seguro que Aquilino y Marta se habrían negado.

-¿¡Y por qué estás tan segura?!

-¡Pues porque confiaba en ellos!

-¿¡Confiar?! ¿¡Y cómo se puede confiar en unas criaturas que solo piensan en el dinero y en sus intereses?! ¡Iban a utilizarnos, Twilight!

La unicornio violeta se quedó callada y no dijo nada más; se apartó de la princesa y ésta apretó el paso, enfadada. En ese momento un coche rojo pasó zumbando por la carretera y eso hizo despertar a Twilight; aun no podía acostumbrarse del todo a semejantes ingenios que podían alcanzar velocidad mareantes. Pero su mayor preocupación ahora era recuperar el elemento de la magia, por lo que dejó la mente en blanco y siguió la estela que el mismo dejaba allí por donde pasaba, a pocos pasos por detrás de Luna.

* * *

Lo sé, me ha salido un tanto forzado, pero necesitaba moverme en cuanto a ese aspecto se refiere; aunque me servirá para empalmar con una "segunda parte" que había estado pensando hace poco, ya lo veréis. Y eso es todo, espero que os guste, dejad reviews y comentad; ¡nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**La rebelión de los sargentos**

El viaje siguiendo la estela del elemento se les tomó unos tres días, ya que de día debían de tener mucho cuidado, más ahora después de haber sido vistas; no sabían si la familia de Aquilino y Marta las estuvieran buscando, o si tenían intención de preguntar por los alrededores. Aunque pensándolo fríamente después eso sonaba demasiado estúpido. Ninguna de las dos se imaginaba a un humano preguntando a otro si había visto a un unicornio acompañado de un alicornio.

Por el día solían hacer un par de paradas para descansar y comer algo y aprovechaban la noche y sus sombras para ir más rápido; cuando las prisas acuciaban, Twilight se subía sobre Luna y ésta alzaba el vuelo, volando sobre las copas de los árboles y siguiendo el camino que trazaba el rastro dorado mágico. No parecía estar demasiado lejos, pero no pudieron evitar que el viaje les llevara algo más de tiempo. Pero cada vez más, Twilight notaba como Luna la hacía el vacío, hablando muy poco con ella y sin prestarla mucha atención.

-Y cuando encontremos el elemento ¿cómo haremos para recuperarlo?-inquirió la unicornio, mientras caminaban por una arboleda.

-No sé, ya veremos… ni siquiera sabemos en qué circunstancia nos encontraremos.

-Pero necesitaríamos un plan de acción por si las cosas se tuercen…

-Como ya te dije, no lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos-insistió la princesa, esquivando una rama.

Twilight quiso replicar, pero se lo pensó mejor y se quedó callada. Cada vez la notaba más lejana y eso la dolía.

Llegaron al Real Sitio de San Ildefonso de madrugada, la estela dorada se perdía por las calles de un pueblo de tamaño medio y envuelto en un silencio abrumador; las farolas alumbraban unas calles desiertas y desde donde estaban se podía ver al fondo un imponente palacio con extensos terrenos.

-Quizás viva aquí la realeza de este lugar… por lo de real sito, y todo eso-supuso Twilight.

-Puede, pero no estamos aquí en busca de relaciones diplomáticas reales-murmuró Luna, cortante.

La estela entraba por una calle del este y serpeaba entre éstas hasta lo que parecía un palacete al otro lado del pueblo y cerca del palacio real.

-¿Cómo hacemos para acercarnos sin que nos vean?

-Esos tejados están poco iluminados… agárrate a mí-indicó entonces Luna.

Como las otras veces, Twilight se aseguró sobre el lomo de Luna y ésta alzó el vuelo por encima del pueblo; fue saltando entonces de tejado en tejado, aprovechando que las farolas no llegaban a iluminar más allá de los pisos superiores hasta llegar al tejado del palacete donde terminaba el rastro. Desde lo alto del tejado se asomaron justo al final de donde se veía la estela y vieron entonces al nogal, de pie y todavía sin replantar; justo al lado, un hombre llevaba a una mujer hasta él con los ojos tapados.

-Todavía no los abras… vas bien-le decía él.

-Ay, que nervios ¿Qué será?-canturreó ella.

Una vez que estuvieron de frente, el hombre le destapó los ojos e indicó.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.

La mujer obedeció y al ver el nogal no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro y felicidad.

-¡Oh, cariño, gracias, gracias, es un detallazo! ¡Me encantaba este nogal, siempre jugaba cerca de él en la era de mi abuelo, en La Mata!-explicó ella, abrazándole.

-Hablé con él y estuvimos de acuerdo en llevarlo para una ocasión tan especial; lo replantarán mañana, en los jardines del parador, junto a la mesa presidencial-añadió él.

-Gracias, en serio… te quiero…

-Y yo también, mi amor.

Se encontraron en un suave beso y en ese momento, la tiara brilló fugazmente, lo que hizo que la mujer se percatara de su presencia.

-Espera ¿y eso?

-¿El qué?

Se acercó entonces al montón de tierra y raíces y pudo ver mejor la tiara.

-¡Aquí hay algo!

-Espera, déjame a mí…

El chico metió la mano entre las raíces y cogió la tiara, moviéndola un poco hasta que la consiguió sacar.

-Vaya…

-¡Oh, pero que preciosidad, es una tiara de oro! ¡Mira como brilla!-exclamó ella, haciéndole chiribitas los ojos.

-Menuda suerte… ¿Quién enterraría algo así aquí?

-No lo sé, pero tengo entendido que quien lo encuentra se lo queda… la podría lucir en la boda…-sugirió ella, poniéndosela.

-Te ves preciosa, pareces una princesa.

-Y tú mi príncipe… decidido, la llevaré en la boda-anunció ella.

-Tienes que estar de broma…-masculló Luna, ardiendo de rabia.

La pareja entró en el palacete, llevándose consigo la tiara.

-Maldita sea, es un contratiempo tras otro…-musitó la princesa, dándose la vuelta.

-Bueno, dado que se van a casar podemos dejarles que realicen la ceremonia con la tiara, podremos recuperarla por la noche, después de los affaires…-sugirió entonces Twilight, algo colorada por la propuesta.

-¡Sí claro, como si se la hubiésemos dejado así como así! ¿Es que no la has oído? "El que lo encuentra se lo queda" ¡ésta pretende quedárselo con toda la cara, no se lo podemos permitir!-exclamó Luna, indignada.

-Ya, yo no digo que se la quede, pero sólo se van a casar… va a ser un día especial y…-quiso decir ella, pero Luna la cortó.

-¿Estás insinuando que la dejemos hacer sólo porque se va a casar? ¡Por favor Twilight, no seas ingenua, no se trata de ellos sino de nosotros, tenemos que recuperarla como sea si queremos volver!

Fue entonces cuando Twilight se enfadó y la contestó.

-¡Claro, ignoremos algo como una boda! ¿A quién le importa? ¡Tan solo cojamos el elemento y volvamos a un lugar perdido y al que poco merecerá la pena volver!

Luna se quedó estática, incapaz de asimilar lo que Twilight acababa de decir, la cual se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

-No… quiero decir… yo…

Pero Luna la ignoró por completo y echó a volar, llegándola a rozar con un ala en la cara.

-¡Luna, espera, no quería decir eso, lo siento, espera!-la llamó.

Pero la princesa de la noche la volvió a ignorar y voló más allá de los jardines del palacete, ocultándose tras una pequeña arboleda.

-Lo siento…-musitó ella, notando como los ojos se le humedecían.

Quiso ir tras ella, pero no llegó a ver dónde paraba y no pudo teletrasnportarse; tampoco tenía intención y lo que sentía en ese momento la inmovilizaba por completo. Estuvo llorando un buen rato hasta que finalmente el cansancio la venció y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight se encontraba aun dormida en lo alto del tejado, cerca del borde; una voz grave la sacó de su sueño y se asomó un poco, vio que se trataba de una visita guiada, un hombre de mediana edad le explicaba a un grupo de personas la historia del lugar.

-Éste fue la casa de los Infantes, la residencia de los hijos del rey Carlos III, el cual mandó construirla para albergar a sus vástagos, Don Gabriel de Borbón y Sajonia y Don Antonio de Borbón y Sajonia; su estructura interna se divide en tres patios rectangulares con pórticos y arquerías. Actualmente es un parador desde 1984. Ahora pasaremos al palacio, rodeando las antiguas caballerizas reales, se dice que partió desde allí el regimiento de la Guardia Real durante el motín de la Granja, en el cual los generales se rebelaron contra la regente María Cristina de Borbón en pos de la restauración de la antigua constitución de 1812. Síganme, por favor.

Twilight observó alejarse al grupo, mientras meditaba acerca de ese retazo de historia; así que generales rebelados ante su propia reina… le sonaba demasiado en ese momento.

Vio que la arboleda no estaba lejos de allí y se teletransportó al poder verla; estuvo buscando a Luna hasta encontrarla, la cual se encontraba despierta y tumbada, mirando a la nada.

-Luna, yo… quería disculparme por lo de anoche… realmente no quería decir eso. Perdóname, por favor…-la dijo, con la cabeza gacha.

Aun así la princesa se levantó y dijo.

-Vamos a recuperar el elemento y larguémonos de aquí.

Twilight suspiró y tan solo la siguió; bordearon el pueblo hasta llegar a la iglesia, donde la boda ya estaba en marcha. Ocultándose tras el ábside, se asomaron por una vidriera semi abierta y vieron a la novia, vestida de blanco y con la tiara puesta, con una felicidad que no le cabía en la cara.

-¿Y cómo vamos a…?

-Observa-la cortó Luna.

El cuerno de la princesa brilló levemente, en ese justo momento la novia iba a comulgar, el sacerdote le estaba mostrando la hostia sagrada; cuando ella fue a recibirla, Luna movió su cabeza de golpe y la novia se apartó de golpe, haciendo caer la hostia al suelo.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento muchísimo, no sé qué ha pasado, lo siento, lo siento!-musitó ella, muerta de vergüenza.

-No pasa nada querida, cosas que pasan, tengo más…-la dijo el sacerdote, cogiendo otra.

-Dita sea…-masculló Luna.

Twilight lo veía todo y, de alguna manera, sentía que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, estaban interrumpiendo la ceremonia de alguna u otra manera; Luna repitió el procedimiento, intentando hacer que con el movimiento la tiara se le cayese, pero tan solo hizo que la segunda hostia cayera. En los bancos más cercanos al altar, la gente comenzó a cuchichear.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?-inquirió el novio.

-Si… no, no sé, no sé qué ha sido eso…-musitó ella, turbada.

-Vas a devolvérnosla te guste o no…-masculló Luna, harta.

Fue a dar un tirón aún más fuerte, pero Twilight la empujó y exclamó.

-¡No Luna, para, no lo hagas!

En ese momento se desconcentró y la novia pudo comulgar; el sacerdote bromeó diciendo.

-A la tercera va la vencida…

Afuera, en el ábside, Luna le increpó a Twilight.

-¿¡Por qué me has detenido?!

-¡Porque no es justo Luna, éste es su día y se lo estás interrumpiendo! ¡Yo también quiero recuperarla, pero sigo pensando que es mejor esperar a la noche y marcharnos con ella!

-¿Y para que querrías recuperarla? Total, no merece la pena volver, según tú…-le espetó entonces ella.

Twilight notó como si le hubieran propinado una patada en el estómago, quiso responder, pero Luna se fue de allí, dándola la espalda; si antes la notaba más lejana, ahora podía percibir como algo entre ellas se iba rompiendo cada vez más deprisa. Quiso pararla, pero ya se había ido lejos teletransportándose. Fue entonces cuando vio lo evidente: iba a perder a Luna.

-No… no puedo quedarme sola… si recupero el elemento puede que me vuelva a hablar-pensó entonces.

Pero ahora mismo resultaba imposible, por lo que prefirió ceñirse a su plan original y esperar a la noche para recuperarlo; regresó al tejado del parador y estuvo esperando durante casi todo el día. Una hora después los ahora recién casados y los invitados regresaron y estuvieron comiendo en el jardín del parador, junto al nogal recién trasplantado; en todo momento no le quitaba el ojo de encima al elemento, el cual seguía en la cabeza de la novia y no se lo quitaba ni para ir al baño. Todo el mundo alababa lo bonito que era y lo bien que le quedaba, pero ninguno de los presentes era consciente que lo que llevaba la novia en la cabeza era una valiosísima reliquia mágica de enorme poder. No vio a Luna en lo que quedó de día y para la madrugada estuvo buscando al elemento rastreando su presencia mágica; finalmente lo encontró en una habitación del último piso, en la esquina superior derecha de la cara norte. Realizando un hechizo de levitación a si misma bajó a la terraza, vio que los dos estaban dormidos y la tiara reposaba en un joyero, brillando con luz propia; usando su magia abrió la puerta corredera con sumo cuidado y se acercó un poco a la cómoda. Hizo levitar el elemento y se lo puso en la cabeza.

-Perfecto…-pensó ella.

Regresó tras sus pasos y abandonó la estancia, teletransportándose a la arboleda, donde supuso que Luna estaba.

-¡Luna, he recuperado el elemento, podemos irnos!-exclamó ella.

Pero para su sorpresa, no estaba allí; Twilight la llamó, sin obtener respuesta, y comenzó a preocuparse. Dejó la tiara camuflada entre varias rocas y matorrales y salió en dirección hacia un claro a buscarla; por un momento temió que se había ido para siempre, pero la vio un poco más adelante, contemplando la luna. Fue a ir a su encuentro, pero en ese justo momento aparecieron varios rejoneadores y la rodearon.

-¡Impresionante, dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo!-exclamó uno de ellos.

-¡Ya lo creo, Darío, a la cuadra con ella!

Twilight echó a correr hasta ponerse a su lado, tratando de protegerla; la princesa la miró incrédula, diciéndola con la mirada que huyera. Pero los rejoneadores hicieron mano de sendos lazos y las cogieron por el cuello, inmovilizándolas; Twilight hizo brillar un poco su cuerno, dispuesta a defenderse, pero Luna la paró con una mirada asustada. En ese momento apareció otro jinete e inquirió.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, qué es todo esto?

-¡No se lo va a creer señor, pero han aparecido estos unicornios!-exclamó el tal Darío.

El hombre, con toda la pinta de ser un general importante, de bigote poblado y ojos escrutadores, miró con detenimiento a las ponis y masculló.

-Parece mentira, pero están aquí y ahora; llevadlas a las cuadras, le comentaré la situación al regente real, ahora son competencia de la casa real.

-Pero señor, las hemos encontrado nosotros…

-Sí, pero en terreno real… ya lo habéis oído, andando-le corrigió el hombre.

Los hombres obedecieron a regañadientes y les llevaron hasta las caballerizas reales, a pocos metros del palacio real; metieron a las dos en una cuadra y una vez solas Luna la espetó.

-¿¡Por qué te has metido?! ¡Podrías haber huido tú!

-¿¡Y dejarte sola aquí?! ¡No podía hacer eso!-masculló Twilight.

-¡Tonta, si no te hubieras metido podría haberlos tumbado y borrarles sus recuerdos sin necesidad de llamar demasiado la atención! ¡Pero no, tenías que meterte, como últimamente haces!

-¡Sólo quería ayudarte! ¿¡Así me lo agradeces?!

-¡Si estuviéramos fuera de aquí quizás sí, pero nos han vuelto a capturar y a ver, y encima esos estúpidos humanos creen que ya les pertenecemos! ¡Gracias Twilight, muchas gracias!

La unicornio tembló y sus ojos se anegaron.

-Yo… yo solo había recuperado el elemento…-musitó.

-¡Para lo que sirve ahora con nosotras aquí! ¡Bah!

Las dos se miraron a los ojos, Luna con el rostro crispado y Twilight a punto de llorar; pero eso no amedrentó a la princesa y ésta le dio la espalda bruscamente, tumbándose lejos de ella. La unicornio violeta no pudo más y lloró en silencio, notando como esa frágil línea se rompía un poco más, si todavía no estaba rota.

* * *

Las cosas se ponen difíciles para las dos, cada vez más... espero que os esté gustando, me he emocionado con la última parte y todo. He subido varias imágenes nuevas a mi cuenta de Imageshack, echad un vistazo al álbum de nombre MLP Friendship was Magic, Y eso es todo; ¡nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

**¡Señor, sí, señor!**

Los días siguientes fueron un auténtico infierno, al menos para Twilight; Luna no la había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y actuaba como si no estuviera ahí. Ella intentaba por todos los medios que la llegase a hablar, incluso se llegó a disculpar varias veces por todo lo que había pasado, pero ella nunca la perdonó ni una sola vez.

Por otro lado, seguían en las caballerizas reales del palacio de San Ildefonso desde aquella noche y sin saber lo que iba a pasar exactamente con ellas; el capitán de la Guardia Civil avisó al regente del palacio, pero éste no se creyó ni una sola palabra de su informe y el capitán tuvo que insistir hasta que al final vino él mismo en persona.

-¿Todavía sigue con eso, capitán? Ya le dije que las bromas una vez hacen gracia, pero cuando ya lleva siete veces seguidas dejan de tener gracia-le dijo, tajante.

-Pero ya le he dicho que no es ninguna broma… venga conmigo, se encuentran en las caballerizas desde antes de ayer.

Le costó un poco convencerle, pero al final se dirigieron para allá; el mozo de cuadra se encontraba limpiando los exteriores, pero cuando vio al capitán se cuadró y se quedó muy quieto.

-Chico, saca a los unicornios para que los vea el señor regente, que estén presentables-le indicó.

-¡Sí, señor!

El chaval, no mayor de veintidós años, se puso en movimiento y en menos de cinco minutos tanto Luna como Twilight estaban cepilladas y limpitas, listas para ser presentadas.

-Muy bien, ha venido el capitán con el regente del palacio, al parecer quiere veros… vamos a ir despacio ¿vale?-las dijo el chico.

Desde que llegaron, habían estado bajo su cuidado intensivo y éste siempre las hablaba, como con todos los caballos que él trataba; con Twilight no tuvo problemas y siempre se dejaba mimar, pero con Luna era otro cantar. Sacó primero a la unicornio violeta y Luna fue la siguiente, un poco rezagada; en cuanto salieron del establo, al regente se le cayó la mandíbula al verlas.

-¿Ve como no bromeaba?

-Pero… pero… esto es imposible…-masculló el regente, ajustándose sus gafas, para comprobar si eran de verdad.

-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo la noche en la que mis hombres las encontraron cerca de los jardines… sé que las colindancias también entran dentro de las dependencias reales y por eso decidí traerlas aquí. ¿Cómo lo ve?-inquirió el capitán.

-¿Y cómo quiere que lo vea, capitán? ¡Esto es fantástico en todos los sentidos!

-Lo sé, pero lo que quiero decir es…

-Le he entendido perfectamente… madre mía, ¿de verdad? o sea ¿de verdad?

-Compruébelo usted mismo.

El regente se atrevió y acarició a Twilight, terminándose de convencer; fue a intentarlo con Luna, pero ésta se apartó y el mozo intentó calmarla.

-¡Ya está, ya está! Perdone señor, es muy nerviosa, aun no confía en los humanos-se disculpó éste.

-Ya… bueno, no hay nada relativo a las criaturas fantásticas en las clausulas, así que… técnicamente pertenecen a la familia real al haber aparecido en las dependencias… -murmuró el gerente, dubitativo.

-¿Protocolo estándar?-obvió entonces el capitán.

-Sí, claro… excúseme capitán, necesito realizar los informes… y una ducha fría…

El regente se marchó a toda prisa y el capitán estuvo observando a las ponis.

-Un buen trabajo, muchacho… sus pelajes brillan.

-Gracias señor, un buen baño con champú especial y un posterior cepillado hace maravillas.

-Sí...

Se acercó a Twilight y le acarició la crin.

-Éste es el manso ¿no?

-Sí, apenas tengo problemas con él… es el alado el que es más nervioso.

Aun así el capitán lo intentó, pero tan solo obtuvo un zarandeo por parte de Luna.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, no pasa nada…-la calmó el mozo.

-Bien, sigue así chico, cuida bien de ellas.

-Claro señor.

El capitán se retiró y el mozo las devolvió a la cuadra; durante toda la semana llevaron un ritmo de vida bastante activo, todas las mañanas salían a correr supervisados por el chico montado sobre uno de los mejores caballos del establo, a la vuelta descansaban bebiendo agua del abrevadero y luego baño y cepillado para quitar el polvo del camino. Por la tarde se quedaban por los alrededores, esparciéndose por los extensos terrenos del palacio y así hasta la noche, donde volvían al establo, cenaban y a dormir. Twilight llevaba bien el nuevo ritmo, pero Luna se resistía prácticamente a todo y le ponía las cosas difíciles al chaval que tanto esmero ponía en su bienestar.

-Sé que no te gusta la situación, pero… nos están cuidando tan bien como lo hicieron en su día Aquilino y Marta-comentó una vez Twilight.

-No hace falta que me lo estés recordando constantemente ¿sabes?-contestó Luna.

-No se trata de eso…

-Claro, se trata de lo que a ti te parece…

-¡No iba a decir eso!

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué otra cosa ibas a decir? Total, mi punto de vista no es válido.

-¡Yo nunca he sugerido tal cosa!-exclamó Twilight, indignada.

-Claro, excúsate ahora, siempre les pones de referencia… si tanto te gustan y tan pocas ganas tienes de volver a Ecuestria, quédate tú con ellos y yo me vuelvo por donde he venido-la espetó la princesa.

-¡Argh! ¿¡Por qué eres tan… tan…?! ¡Antes no eras así, Luna, no entiendo a qué viene todo esto! ¡Echo de menos a Ecuestria tanto como tú!

-Hay veces que pienso si valió la pena rescatarte-soltó entonces ella.

Twilight abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo como si la hubieran atravesado el corazón con un puñal.

-¿Cómo… cómo puedes decir…?-musitó, antes de echar a llorar.

Esa noche no compartieron establo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en uno de los bares que había en el pueblo, los dos rejoneadores a cargo de la Guardia Civil se encontraban tomando una copa.

-Sigo pensando que esos unicornios deberían ser nuestros… los encontramos nosotros, maldita sea, no es justo-masculló uno de ellos.

-Desde luego… je, para la casa real, como si no tuvieran bastante ya, si mis impuestos pagan sus facturas-recordó el otro, dando un trago a un vaso de whisky.

-Di algo que no sepa… ¿sabes qué? A tomar por culo-anunció el otro, apurando su vaso de un solo trago.

Su compañero le miró y tras el lingotazo anunció.

-Vamos a hacernos con esos unicornios y a forrarnos exponiéndolos al mundo… seremos asquerosamente ricos.

-No sé si es que el whisky se te ha subido demasiado deprisa o es que estás lo suficientemente sobrio, pero demonios, tienes toda la razón, nos volveremos multimillonarios y por mí la casa real, la familia real y la madre que parió a los borbones se pueden ir a tomar por el culo.

-Ahí te quería yo ver… pero antes, debemos de prepararnos bien, y conozco yo de un señor ladrón que quizás nos pueda ayudar a coger esos unicornios.

-Cuenta, cuenta, dime por esa boquita…

Los dos se rieron como tontos y pidieron otra copa por su futuro éxito.

* * *

Por si las cosas no iban mejor, nubes oscuras se ciernen... aunque he de anunciaros que dentro de poco voy a tener exámenes en la uni y voy a estar lo suficientemente ocupado como para no poder actualizar, ya que me esperan unas semanas de lo más estresantes; a partir de aquí habrá un parón que durará, por lo menos, hasta principios de febrero, yo creo que para la segunda semana tendré todos los exámenes hechos. Comentad, dejad reviews y deseadme suerte XD; ¡nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

**El robo del siglo**

Esa mañana, como todas las anteriores, salieron a correr un buen rato por los terrenos reales siendo vigilados por el mozo de cuadras; Twilight y Luna no se cruzaron una sola palabra desde que se despertaron y durante el paseo estuvieron bastante separadas la una de la otra. Después de media hora de ejercicio regresaron un momento a las caballerizas para beber agua y reponerse un poco.

-Bien, tenéis todos muy buen ritmo… ahora iremos a la pradera a descansar…-anunció el mozo, acariciando a Twilight.

Lo intentó con Luna, pero tan solo recibió un cabezazo en el aire por su parte; el mozo se subió a su caballo y soltó un silbidito, todos los demás se movieron en cuanto lo oyeron y le siguieron hasta un extenso prado que había en la parte posterior de los jardines y desde donde se podía ver al fondo el palacio. Muchos de los caballos se tumbaron mientras que otros estuvieron pastando, el mozo se quedó en la parte más cercana a la puerta, apoyado en un poste y comiendo queso en compañía de un perro pastor. Luna se tumbó cerca de la alambrada y Twilight lo intentó una vez más.

-Luna… ¿las cosas va a cambiar entre nosotras en algún momento?-inquirió ella.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú…-murmuró la aludida, mirando a otro lado.

La unicornio dejó caer sus orejas, dolida.

-Yo… lo siento, de verdad… sé que no es suficiente, pero no quiero seguir así, esto es insufrible, cada vez te siento más lejos y no quiero separarme de ti. Por favor, Luna, perdóname…

La alicornio giró la cabeza y la miró impertérrita, como si esperara algo mejor de su parte; Twilight bajó la vista, apenada.

-Es curioso… dices que no quieres separarte de mí, pero sin embargo me demuestras todo lo contrario; siempre que yo he mirado por nosotras, tu tenías algo que decir totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo llamas tú a eso?

-Es cierto que últimamente no he estado muy centrada, pero tú tampoco has puesto de tu parte… ni siquiera me has escuchado…

-Anda, mira, que curioso, justamente igual que tú… estamos en paz entonces-dijo Luna, con tono mordaz.

Twilight frunció el ceño e inquirió.

-¿Ves? ¡Siempre igual, intento arreglar las cosas pero tu entras al trapo, recriminándome de esa manera! ¡No es justo, Luna!

-¡Y tampoco es justo que estemos aquí, encerradas, solo porque a ti te dio la gana de meterte en medio!

-¡Iba a ayudarte, por si no te habías dado cuenta!

-¡¿Ayudarme, ayudarme?! ¡En ese caso muchas gracias!

Twilight quiso contestar, pero en ese justo momento dos pares de hombres con la cara tapada saltaron la alambrada y las rodearon de repente; Luna reaccionó enseguida y alzó las alas, pero los encapuchados se movieron deprisa. Lanzaron un par de cuerdas e inmovilizaron con ellas a Luna por el cuello y las patas; un tercer encapuchado hizo lo mismo con Twilight, pero ella se resistió dando un salto hacia atrás. Quiso gritar, quiso hacer magia, pero la heladora mirada de Luna se lo impidió; en ese momento ésta se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y luego clavó las delanteras en el suelo, formando un fuerte temblor que asustó a todos los caballos e hizo temblar todos los cristales del palacio de la Granja. El mozo reaccionó también.

-¿Qué es eso, un terremoto?-masculló, asustado.

Giró la cabeza y vio que los caballos corrían en círculos en dirección hacia él, pero también vio lo que ocurría al fondo de la pradera.

-Eh… ¡Eh! ¡Alto!-gritó entonces, poniéndose en pie.

Los encapuchados de quedaron de piedra, incapaces de comprender de donde había salido ese temblor.

-¿¡pero qué demonios…?!-soltó uno de ellos.

Luna dio una cabezada y tiró a uno de ellos al suelo, los otros trataron de inmovilizarla apretando las cuerdas, mientras que el que sujetaba a Twilight observaba a los demás; en ese preciso momento una sombra se movió entre unos matorrales cercanos y el cañón de un rifle de precisión se asomó entre las ramas. Al segundo siguiente algo rasgó el aire y un dardo anestesiante se clavó en el flanco izquierdo de Luna, justo al lado de su marca de belleza; ésta dio una cabezada, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos se sintió mareada y acabó cayendo al suelo, KO.

-¡Luna, no!-gritó Twilight en lo más hondo de su ser, incapaz de moverse debido al miedo.

Los encapuchados se movieron deprisa y terminaron de atar a Luna para llevársela; una furgoneta hizo acto de aparición desde lo alto de una colina y embistió la alambrada, invadiendo el terreno.

-¡Arriba con ella, vamos!-indicó uno de ellos.

-¡El otro, no os durmáis, deprisa!

Esa frase hizo a Twilight reaccionar y dio una coz al encapuchado que la sostenía con sus patas traseras, tirándolo al suelo de espaldas; en ese momento un grito vino desde el otro lado de la pradera.

-¡Alto ahí ladrones, robando a la casa real, alto, alto!-masculló el mozo, con un rifle en sus manos.

-¡Mierda, nos descubrieron, arranca, arranca!-masculló uno de los encapuchados.

Terminaron de meter a Luna en la parte trasera del vehículo y en ese momento un disparo desgarró el aire; la bala impactó en el techo de la furgoneta, al tiempo que el encapuchado que trató de coger a Twilight se escabullía. Ella, sintiéndose incapaz de ayudar a Luna y todavía con el miedo en el cuerpo, echó a correr en dirección hacia el mozo, el cual volvió a disparar; la bala falló puesto que la furgoneta ya había arrancado y desapareció tan pronto como apareció.

-¡Maldita sea!-masculló el mozo, tirando el arma.

Twilight se quedó a su lado, tratando de contener las lágrimas como podía; el chico le quitó el lazo del cuello y al poco rato, se presentó el capitán de la guardia civil.

-¿¡Que han sido esos disparos, que demonios ha pasado?!-inquirió.

-¡Lo siento señor, no he podido hacer nada, estaba demasiado lejos! ¡Apareció una furgoneta de la nada y unos encapuchados se llevaron al unicornio con alas!-masculló el mozo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Te acuerdas del número de la matricula?!

-¡Sí, era alemana y de las antiguas, con fondo amarillo, era KA-RS 754!

-Maldita sea… se suponía que nadie más sabia de ellos ¿y ahora que hacemos para recuperarlo? ¡Puedo dar el parte para que la busquen, pero es que ni siquiera puedo denunciar el robo en sí, creerían que estoy loco!-musitó el capitán.

-Lo siento, señor…-murmuró el chico.

El capitán no dijo nada más y se marchó molesto y pisando fuerte; el mozo devolvió a los caballos a las cuadras, dejando a Twilight allí también.

-Lo siento pequeña, no he podido evitar que se llevaran a tu amiga… espero que podamos recuperarla…-la dijo él.

La unicornio se quedó con ganas de contestar, pero no lo hizo; las horas restantes del día pasaron lentamente y Twilight pudo notar la ausencia de Luna cada vez con más pesadez, hasta que al final no pudo más y lloró amargamente. Ya era de noche y soltó con ganas todo lo que sentía; había sido incapaz de ayudar a Luna y había dejado que se la llevaran delante de sus narices, sin que no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Ahora era cuando más se arrepentía de todo.

-Lo siento Luna… lo siento, de verdad, lo siento…-sollozó ella.

En ese momento oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y se quedó helada; el mozo estaba allí, mirándola atónito y llevando un capazo consigo.

-Has hablado…-musitó el chico, sin creérselo.

Ella le miró sin pena ni gloria, dándole igual todo.

-¿Y que si he hablado?-inquirió ella, sorbiéndose.

El chico se quedó en silencio, aun procesando el hecho; Twilight siguió llorando, ésta vez en silencio.

-Eh, bueno… no es muy normal que los animales hablen…-murmuró él.

La unicornio no dijo nada y se quedó en silencio; el chico dejó el capazo en el suelo y entró a consolarla.

-Es por tu amiga ¿verdad? lo siento, ha sido mi culpa, se supone que debería haber estado allí…

-No, es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, estábamos aquí por mi culpa, yo soy la culpable de todo…-masculló ella.

-No, eso no es verdad, tú no has tenido la culpa de que esos mangantes se la hayan llevado…

-¡Sí, es mi culpa! ¡Yo fui la que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, traté de detener la invasión pero no pude, y ahora, ahora… se han llevado a Luna!-musitó ella, echándose a llorar de nuevo sobre su regazo.

-¿Invasión? ¿De qué hablas?-inquirió el chico, extrañado.

Twilight no podía más, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados, demasiado tensión y dolor; y por ello, lo soltó todo. Le contó prácticamente todo, de donde venía, lo que había pasado allí y lo que había ocurrido después; por un lado se sintió un poco más aliviada, pero por otro se arrepintió, ya que había traicionado la confianza de Luna. Una vez más.

-Vaya… es increíble… quiero decir, todo ese mundo del que hablas…-se corrigió él.

-Y ni siquiera sabemos cómo volver… siento que lo he perdido todo, ya nada tiene sentido ahora…-susurró ella.

El chico se sintió mal por ella, sobre todo por el robo de su amiga; era él el que estaba al mando en cuanto a las caballerizas se refiere y por ende, la responsabilidad era suya técnicamente.

-Pero en realidad no es tu culpa… no sabías lo que iba a pasar, podías tener la certeza, sí, pero tampoco podías estar segura de lo contrario; y en cuanto a lo del robo, es prácticamente mi responsabilidad. Y es por eso por lo que pienso ayudarte-anunció entonces.

Twilight abrió mucho los ojos, extrañada.

-Pero… ¿para que ibas a ayudarme?

-Hombre, es evidente ¿no? no sé por dónde voy a empezar, pero te aseguro que encontraremos a tu amiga y os ayudaré a volver a vuestro mundo.

El chico la sonrió y Twilight sintió algo cálido en el pecho; fue entonces cuando se acordó de sus amigas, atrapadas al otro lado, y por alguna extraña razón llegó a identificarlo. Ese humano se había ofrecido desinteresadamente a ayudarla sin apenas conocerla. Sí, sin duda alguna eso era amistad.

-Gracias… gracias, gracias…-musitó ella, abrazándole.

-Ya ves tu… por cierto, yo soy Iván, encantado-se presentó él.

-Twilight… Twilight Sparkle.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad; ahora sentía que podía haber una esperanza para ella. Y eso la dio fuerzas para seguir adelante y dormir mejor esa noche.

* * *

¡Por fin, soy libre! Finalmente he terminado los exámenes y aquí estoy de vuelta con intenciones de finiquitar esta historia lo más pronto posible, ya que tengo muchas otras ideas en mente, como continuar con mi anterior historia "Un nuevo mundo" y ponerme con su secuela. Pero antes quiero dar carpetazo a ésta, por lo que no quiero alargarme tanto como con la otra. Sé que ha sido un paréntesis largo, por lo que os prometo que será corto pero intenso ;) ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

**Tras el rastro de Luna**

Al día siguiente, Iván regresó al trabajo aun con la duda en el cuerpo; se había comprometido con Twilight y él pensaba cumplir su promesa, pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Antes de pasarse por las cuadras fue a ver al capitán para preguntarle por la única pista que tenía, la matrícula de la furgoneta con la que se llevaron a Luna.

-Sí, la han encontrado tirada a varios kilómetros de aquí, en la carretera en dirección hacia Hontoria; era robada, reportaron su desaparición hace escasos dos días y la matricula la habían cambiado por una totalmente desfasada de los tiempos de la guerra fría en Alemania-le explicó el capitán.

-Entonces… para recuperar a Luna…-murmuró él, preocupado.

-Me temo que no tenemos muchas opciones, chico… ¿Luna?-inquirió entonces, extrañado por el nombre.

-Ah, no, yo la llamaba así, por la marca de la luna que tenía en su flanco…-se excusó Iván, rápidamente.

-Ah… ¿y a la otra como la llamas? ¿Estrella?-inquirió el capitán, divertido.

-No, Twilight…

-¿Twilight? ¿Cómo la saga?

-Sí, supongo…

Ambos se miraron por un momento y el capitán murmuró.

-Pues lo que te decía, que va a ser difícil recuperar a tu Luna…

-¿Pero no podemos hacer nada?-inquirió el chico, insistente.

-Mira Iván, estoy tan preocupado como tú, pero es que no podemos reportar algo así; imagínatelo, voy a mi superior y le digo: "Señor, nos han robado un unicornio alado que estaba en posesión de la casa real desde la semana pasada, necesito un plan de acción para recuperarlo" Lo más probable es que me pusiera bajo arresto domiciliario y me enviara una patrulla antivicio para que comprobara si me dopo o algo peor-obvió el capitán.

-Sí, lo comprendo…-murmuró Iván.

-Ahora vuelve al trabajo, si tenemos algo nuevo te lo haré saber.

Regresó a los cobertizos donde se encontrón con Twilight y le estuvo explicando la situación.

-Ya veo… pero no hace falta que te desgañites en cuanto a eso, sé de un hechizo que sirve para rastrear presencias mágicas y Luna, al ser una poderosa presencia, posee una fuerte aura mágica-explicó ella.

-¿De veras, como un GPS? ¡Eso es estupendo!-exclamó él.

-No sé lo que es un GPS, pero supongo que será algo parecido…

-¡En ese caso haz ese hechizo y pongámonos en camino!-le apremió Iván.

-Sí, pero resulta que es un hechizo que requiere de mucha fuerza mágica, necesito que vayas a por una cosa que dejé cerca de aquí, junto a la arboleda.

-Oh… ¿y de que se trata?

-Es una tiara dorada con incrustaciones de piedras rosas y con forma de estrella, es el elemento de la magia, tráemelo, me servirá de amplificador para mis poderes-pidió ella.

-Está bien, pero iré por la tarde, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer y si el capitán me pilla escaqueándome me descuenta el sueldo-añadió Iván.

La jornada de Iván se componía de todas las actividades concernientes a las caballerizas, lo cual incluía todos los cuidados de los caballos, la limpieza y también la vigilancia; estuvo supervisando las labores de reparación de la alambrada y por la tarde terminó con los baños y la cena de los equinos. Llevó una buena cantidad de heno y pienso a Twilight después de bañarla y le comentó.

-Me quedan cinco minutos, ahora voy a por la tiara esa ¿vale?

-Bien…

Aprovechó los últimos momentos de la jornada para limpiar un poco y una vez que dieron las nueve ya estuvo libre; hizo mano de una linterna antes de marchar, ya que casi había oscurecido, y se puso en camino. Llegó a la arboleda que nombró Twilight a los pocos minutos de salir y estuvo buscando varias rocas y matorrales, ya que le comentó que la había escondido detrás. Le tomó varios minutos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, un matorral con varias piedras justo delante, metió la mano y sacó justamente lo que ella le detalló: una tiara dorada, con joyas incrustadas y una estrella en lo alto.

-Vaya, parece valioso… cual digna pieza de joyería…-pensó él, asombrado.

Se la guardó y regresó a las caballerizas, donde Twilight le esperaba.

-¡Lo has encontrado!-exclamó ella al verle.

-Claro, ha sido fácil…

La unicornio lo cogió con su magia y se la puso, dispuesta a realizar el hechizo.

-Vale, aquí voy…

Concentró energía en su cuerno, al tiempo que la estrella de la tiara refulgía, y luego la lanzó en todas direcciones, un aura rosada cubrió todo el lugar y se perdió más allá de las estrellas; Iván contempló el proceso bastante asombrado y vio como la luz rosada se difuminaba con el cielo de la noche y el resto que aún quedaba visible se reflejaba en las ventanas del palacio. Twilight permaneció con los ojos cerrados por un momento y en cuanto los abrió anunció.

-La tengo.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, está hacia el oeste, no muy lejos de aquí… podemos irnos ahora…-añadió ella.

-Espera, espera, no tan rápido, yo no puedo irme así sin más, tengo que pedirle al capitán un receso temporal-la paró él.

-Oh… ¿y crees que te lo dará?-inquirió ella.

-Yo creo que sí… si le explico de forma simple la situación-afirmó el chico.

Twilight se quedó extrañada, pero al día siguiente Iván la sacó de la cuadra para hablar con él.

-¿Qué querías, Iván?

-He pensado, capitán, que podemos usar a Twilight para encontrar a Luna.

-¿Cómo?-masculló el capitán, extrañado.

-¡Claro, es evidente, por eso no se me ocurrió antes! Los dos son unicornios, seguro que ella puede sentir de alguna forma la presencia de Luna en las cercanías-explicó Iván.

El capitán le miró de arriba abajo y luego habló.

-Iván… sabes que te coloqué aquí por petición de tu tío…

-Sí…

-Entonces, comprenderás que es un unicornio y no un perro…-masculló entonces.

-¡Pero no es lo mismo! Piénselo fríamente, señor, podría ser una posibilidad ¿no decía usted que apenas teníamos opciones? ¡Aquí tenemos una, y la más fiable! Solo necesito que me dé un receso de, por lo menos, una semana.

-¡Una semana! ¿Y cómo sé que estás tan seguro? ¿Y si no la encuentras?-inquirió el capitán.

-¡Le garantizo que la encontraré, para la semana que viene la tendrá de vuelta! Además, según usted no podemos pedir ayuda a la policía ni a la guardia civil, se supone que es secreto de estado ¿Qué mejor forma de intentar recuperarla que ir yo, un mozo de cuadras, y así no levantar sospechas?

-En ese caso ¿Qué me garantiza que para la semana que viene Luna estará de vuelta?-insistió el capitán.

-Twilight será mi garantía, estoy seguro que ella podrá guiarme hasta donde esté Luna.

El capitán movió su bigote ceñudamente, rumiando la situación; finalmente, tras un par de minutos en silencio, anunció.

-Está bien, pero más te vale volver con Luna, no pienso darte una semana así como así al menos que vuelvas con ella.

-Así lo haré, señor-afirmó el chico.

-Bien… está bien, si vas a irte cuanto antes mejor, ahora tengo que encontrarte un suplente.

-¡Gracias señor, no se arrepentirá!

El capitán se retiró y, una vez solos, Twilight inquirió.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer para volver con Luna si me dijiste que nos ayudarías a volver a Ecuestria?

-Estaba improvisando… aunque ahora que lo pienso… mierda, adiós al curro de verano…-masculló el chico.

-Vaya, lo siento…-murmuró ella.

-Es igual, para la mierda que me pagaban… para el año que viene me pillo algo mejor, vámonos, tenemos un unicornio alado que rastrear-indicó él.

-En realidad se les llaman alicornios…-le corrigió ella.

-¿De veras? No lo sabía…

Se dirigieron hasta el parking, donde Iván abrió un Ford Mondeo de color azul.

-Sube-indicó él, abriéndola la puerta.

-Eso es un coche ¿no?-inquirió ella, insegura.

-Sí… y sí, lo sé, es espectacular, es precioso, es… autentico. Mira que curvas, que finura, que porte, me encanta, oh Dios, ¿Qué haría sin ti?-masculló el chico, echándose sobre el capó y abrazándole.

Twilight le miró extrañada y un tanto preocupada.

-Iván ¿estás bien?-inquirió.

-¿Yo? Perfectamente.

-Ya…

La unicornio se subió al asiento del copiloto y recogió la tiara del asiento trasero, volviéndosela a poner.

-Vale, la tengo de nuevo, sigue estando hacia el oeste.

-Así que hacia el oeste… deja que mire un poco-pidió él, sacando el mapa.

Estuvo mirando un rato y finalmente dijo.

-Vale, hacia el este está Segovia, voy a ir dirección hacia allí y si vemos que tenemos que desviarnos, ya veremos qué dirección tomamos.

-Me parece bien… ¿Cómo se mueven estas cosas?-inquirió ella, mirando hacia los lados.

-Tan solo observa…

Iván giró la llave y el motor arrancó suavemente, sin apenas hacer ruido.

-Oh, como ronronea, me encanta…-masculló el chico.

Twilight le lanzó otra mirada de preocupación y en ese momento comprobó por ella misma la sensación de ir en coche; por un momento sintió como si todo su interior se revolviera y notó unas arcadas terribles, pero luego, al cabo de unos minutos, en cuanto salieron del pueblo e Iván aceleró, Twilight creyó que se estaba hundiendo sobre el respaldo.

-¡Ah, ah, no tan rápido!-masculló.

-¿Bromeas? Sólo voy a cien por hora…

-¿¡Y te parece poco?!

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Además, no puedo ir más rápido o me clavan una buena, pasa un helicóptero radar por aquí cada media hora!

-¡No sé qué es eso, pero por favor, más despacio!

-¡No puedo ir más despacio, eso es ridículo!

Y conversando animadamente sobre velocidad y radares, los dos pusieron rumbo oeste, en busca de Luna.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, dos hombres iban paseando por la calle de un poco concurrido pueblo industrial, enseguida llegaron a una esquina y giraron a la derecha, entrando en una calle de nombre _Gremio de los Canteros_.

-¿Entonces dices que merece la pena lo que nos traéis?-inquirió uno de ellos.

-Desde luego, es un diamante en bruto, te garantizo que no has visto nada igual en toda tu vida.

-Ya… ¿y de donde decís que lo sacasteis?-inquirió de nuevo el primero, encendiéndose un cigarro.

-Un par de rejoneadores de la Guardia Civil nos pidieron que hiciéramos un trabajito en los jardines del palacio de la Granja, pero hemos pensado que nosotros podríamos amortizarlo mejor… menudo par de imbéciles…-rio el segundo hombre, divertido.

-¿La Guardia Civil? Demonios, no me metas en mierdas como esas ¿eh? Lo último que necesito es tener a la benemérita rondándome el culo-masculló, dando una larga calada.

-Tranquilo, ya hemos tomado las debidas precauciones… hemos llegado-anunció el hombre, parándose enfrente de una empresa llamada Blasco Suministros Eléctricos SA.

Entraron por la puerta del garaje y el primer hombre le guio hasta la sala más apartada, donde varios hombres más vigilaban una jaula tapada con un lona.

-Aquí tenemos al comprador muchachos, destapadla.

Al punto, entre tres hombres destaparon la jaula y el comprador, al ver el interior, se quedó tan patidifuso que soltó el cigarro que sostenía entre sus labios, manchándole unos pulcros zapatos negros.

-La madre que me parió…-musitó.

-Se lo dije…

En el interior de la jaula se encontraba Luna, la cual miraba a todos los presentes con desconfianza, intentando ocultar como podía su miedo.

-Esto… esto es… increíble…-masculló.

-Como coleccionista bizarro de equinos que es usted, he pensado que podríamos llegar a un buen acuerdo que nos satisfaga a los dos… menos de 100000 euros ni de coña, y que conste que lo hago porque es usted…

-Que bien se te da dar jabón… bueno, siempre lo podemos discutir…-murmuró el coleccionista, sacudiéndose el zapato derecho.

-Claro que sí, vamos a la trastienda… cubridme a esa pequeña luna-indicó el hombre.

La jaula volvió a ser cubierta con la lona y todos los presentes se dirigieron a la trastienda para negociar; una vez sola, Luna pudo explayarse un poco y lloró amargamente. La iban a comprar cual mercancía manufacturera y solo para engrosar las listas de un coleccionista de dudosa reputación; en esos duros momentos era cuando más echaba de menos a Twilight. Al menos antes estaba con ella, pero ahora que se encontraba sola era cuando más echaba en falta su presencia, a pesar de lo mal que la había tratado debido a su resentimiento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta y tan solo pudo llorar un poco más.

-Twilight… lo siento… lo siento…-musitó.

Con toda seguridad no la volvería a ver ni a ella, ni a su hermana ni a su amada tierra; estaba condenada. Sólo podía esperar a que ese hombre fijara su precio, nada más. Y eso sólo le dio más motivos para llorar.

* * *

La cosa va tomando forma, va a ser como una carrera, ya lo veréis... espero que os esté gustando, dejad reviews y opinad. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

**Industrialización**

El viaje resultó ser bastante rápido, pero para Twilight el tiempo pasaba inversamente proporcional a la velocidad del coche; Iván continuó todo derecho por la nacional 603 hasta llegar a un cruce a la altura de Revenga para salir a la autopista 61 dirección Segovia. Antes de llegar al cruce, Twilight murmuró.

-Derecha, estamos cerca…

-Ah, sigues ahí, pensaba que te habías dormido…

-Solo intento no potar el desayuno, nada más…-masculló ella.

-Eh, eh, si vas a potar por la ventanilla, paso de estar limpiando nada, que luego me lo pones perdido…-avisó él, abriendo la ventanilla.

Había un stop, por lo que bajó a segunda y luego metió primera de nuevo antes de girar; la estrella de la tiara parpadeaba débilmente desde que salieron de la Granja, pero al girar, comenzó a hacerlo con más ritmo.

-¿Y eso?-inquirió Iván.

-Estamos cerca, puedo sentirlo… aun no me has explicado que tipo de magia usáis para que estas cosas se muevan…-murmuró ella, mientras el viento le azotaba la crin.

-¿Magia dices? Que va, no es magia, solo es mecánica…

-¿Mecánica?

-Claro, la gasolina impulsa el motor, el cual se mueve gracias a la inyección de ésta, la cual produce una pequeña explosión que mueve los cilindros, los cuales proveen de energía mecánica, que es la que mueve el coche-explicó Iván, resumidamente.

Miró por un momento a Twilight, la cual se había quedado con una cara muy larga.

-Me he perdido desde gasolina… por cierto ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un líquido especial que sirve de combustible para el motor.

-¿y que es el motor?

-Es un dispositivo mecánico que impulsa al coche mediante los cilindros.

-¿y que son los cilindros?

-Son una serie de válvulas que comprimen el combustible y lo hacen estallar, para conseguir movimiento.

Twilight miró hacia delante, en dirección hacia el capó, escuchando el ruido del motor y después anunció.

-No entiendo nada.

-Sí, algo así estaba pensando yo… espera ¿Qué es eso?-inquirió entonces Iván, mirando al frente.

A pocos metros estaba aparcada fuera del arcén una furgoneta que le era familiar, redujo hasta quedar parado justo al lado y pudo comprobarlo; era la misma furgoneta que había asaltado el jardín y con la que se llevaron a Luna.

-qué raro… se supone que es robada ¿Por qué no la han retirado aun?-se preguntó en voz alta.

Salió un momento y se la quedó mirando; si ya la habían encontrado de antes, cosa que el capitán le comentó, ya deberían habérsela llevado al depósito más cercano. Pero aun así ahí seguía, expectante. Iván entrecerró los ojos, pensando en posibilidades.

-Twilight, quédate ahí dentro y no salgas bajo ningún concepto-la dijo, cerrando la puerta.

Miró a sus alrededores, buscando una patrulla escondida y oteó los cielos, esperando ver algún helicóptero rondar por la zona; no había nada, o al menos eso parecía. Se acercó entonces a la furgoneta, miró primero en la parte trasera, pero estaba vacía; luego miró en la cabina del conductor, no había nada a la vista. Estiró la mano hasta la guantera y la estuvo comprobando, no había nada exceptuando unos mapas, los papeles de un seguro falso y los restos de un almuerzo; estuvo comprobando los mapas, desplegó la parte posterior y en ese momento cayó en su regazo un mini calendario de ese mismo año; por el reverso había la foto de un almacén de nombre Blasco Suministros Eléctricos SA, y en el reverso, bajo los tres últimos meses, la dirección del mismo.

-Calle Gremio de los Canteros 25, 40195 Hontoria, Segovia… está a escasos cinco kilómetros…-pensó entonces Iván.

Salió del vehículo y regresó al suyo, con el calendario en las manos.

-Dices que sentías cerca a Luna ¿no?-inquirió él.

-Sí…

-¿Cómo a cuanta distancia la sientes?

-Pues… estará como unos cinco kilómetros más adelante…

-Perfecto, tengo una posible pista, vamos a hacer una visita a Hontoria al señor Blasco…-explicó, pasándola el calendario.

Twilight le echó un vistazo e inquirió.

-¿Y crees que este tal Blasco puede saber dónde está Luna?

-Sospecho que el señor Blasco puede estar metido en cualquier cosa excepto en el negocio de la electricidad… Hontoria es un pueblo industrial, está aquí al lado y está lleno de naves, almacenes y complejos industriales, es perfecto para esconder a un alicornio… y para los negocios turbios-explicó Iván, poniéndose en marcha.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Verás, te parecerá repugnante, de hecho lo es, pero la gente suele traficar con especies exóticas de animales… y bueno, Luna y tú sois, lo que viene siendo, exóticas…

-¡Eso es horrible!

-Sí, lo sé, pero mueve mucho dinero, ese es el problema… quizás se la estén vendiendo a un magnate del tráfico de animales, o bien a uno de estos coleccionistas sin escrúpulos… será mejor que nos demos prisa-murmuró el chico, acelerando.

Al poco rato llegaron a una rotonda y salieron por la segunda salida, entrando en el pueblo; desde donde estaban se podía ver una buena vista del pueblo, compuesto principalmente por naves, almacenes y algún que otra torre de agua. Buscaron la calle gremio de los canteros y en cuanto la enfilaron la estrella del elemento dejó de parpadear para brillar con intensidad.

-¡La siento un poco más adelante, está ahí!-exclamó Twilight.

-Tranquila, tenemos que tantear el terreno… ¡agacha la cabeza!-masculló entonces él.

Twilight obedeció y no fue vista por unos operarios que descargaban un camión de milagro; en cuanto les pasaron, la unicornio se asomó un poco.

-Por los pelos… es arriesgado tenerte delante ¿no tienes algún hechizo que sirva para camuflarte o algo así?

-Me sé uno de invisibilidad…

-Pues hazlo… ah, mira, aquí para el señor Blasco…-murmuró el chico, frenando justo delante del almacén.

Estuvo mirando un buen rato en dirección hacia la puerta, pero nadie salía o entraba al sitio; giró la cabeza y vio que el asiento del copiloto estaba vacío.

-¿¡Twilight?!

-Estoy aquí, me dijiste que hiciera el hechizo de invisibilidad ¿no?

-Oh, sí… vale, escucha, quédate aquí mientras yo voy a tantear un poco el terreno ¿vale? Con suerte, puede que salgamos de aquí con Luna-indicó.

-¿Pero y si necesitas ayuda?-inquirió ella, preocupada.

-En ese caso te pego un buen grito… tranquila, estaré bien.

Iván salió del coche y se aceró hasta la puerta del garaje; dio tres toques a la persiana, pero nadie pareció oírle. Se acercó entonces a la puerta principal y vio que había un timbre, pulsándolo sin dudar.

* * *

-150000 me parece una exageración…

-¡Venga ya, es un unicornio alado! ¿Se piensa que está en las rebajas de febrero? ¡Vale más que un puñado de trotones americanos juntos!

-No se trata de eso, en realidad…

-Por eso mismo le digo, señor mío, si quiere algo ajustado eso es lo que tenemos… a no ser que usted quiera ofrecernos algo mejor…

El coleccionista suspiró, con el ceño fruncido y rumiando la situación; tras un momento de cavilo anunció.

-Muy bien, hagámoslo a su manera, 200000.

El hombre se le quedó mirando, como si no hubiera oído bien, y se rio como un tonto.

-Vale, tengo que admitir que los tiene cuadrados…-masculló.

-Usted lo ha pedido…

-Y he recibido, desde luego… ¿es su última oferta?

En ese momento oyeron el timbre sonar al otro lado de la nave y el hombre masculló.

-¡Joder, ahora no! ¡Blasco! ¿Has puesto el cartel de cerrado?

-No, aunque tampoco esperaba a nadie…-murmuró uno de los que allí estaban.

-Ve a ver quién es, si es uno cualquiera le mandas a tomar por culo.

* * *

Iván esperó hasta que al final le abrió un hombre de mediana edad, barriga prominente y cabeza medio calva.

-Hola ¿el señor Blasco?-inquirió.

-Sí, soy yo ¿busca algo?

-Sí, verá, necesito unos plomos nuevos porque se me han fundido los míos, estoy sin luz desde ayer por la noche ¿podría ayudarme?

-Lo siento, pero no estamos abiertos en este momento-dijo Blasco con intenciones de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Iván interpuso el pie.

-¡Espere por favor, de veras que necesito esos plomos, mi cobre peligra, ya sabe cómo está el mercado negro ahora!

-Una pena, lo siento pero no puedo ayudarle…

-¡Blasco! ¿¡Vienes o qué?! ¡Qué te estamos esperando!-exclamó entonces un hombre, apareciendo justo detrás de él.

A Iván le pareció haberlo visto antes pero no alcanzaba a recordar donde; sin embargo, el hombre si le recordaba a él, y muy bien.

-¡Su puta madre, es el mozo de cuadras! ¡Atrás Blasco, atrás!

En ese momento Blasco se descentró e Iván vio una oportunidad; no estaba del todo seguro si hacerlo de esa forma, pero si había que hacerlo por las malas, se hacía por las malas. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y la empujó con fuerza hacia fuera, golpeando a Blasco con el dintel y cayendo éste KO. Fue a entrar, pero en ese preciso momento vio al hombre apuntándole con una pistola silenciada.

-Oh, mierda.

La puerta era de contrachapado y con varias capas, por lo que no lo dudó ni un instante y la cerró un poco para cubrirse; varias balas impactaron en ella y desde fuera pudo oír al tirador gritar.

-¡Alarma, alarma, es el mozo de cuadras, nos ha descubierto!

En ese momento entró en el sitio de golpe y cargó contra el infrascrito, placándole con fuerza y haciéndole soltar el arma; acto seguido la apartó con el pie y le propinó un derechazo al tirador, el cual había bajado la guardia. Pero en ese momento aparecieron en el sitio un montón de hombres e Iván se ocultó tras una pared.

-Mierda, no sabía que la cosa estuviera tan fea…-masculló.

-¿¡Donde estás, limpiacacas?! ¡Sal, enséñanos la jeta!-gritó uno de ellos, chascando los dedos.

El chico vio el acceso al garaje y se coló en él, usando las sombras y los utensilios como cobertura; parecía que ninguno le había visto moverse, por lo que atravesó todo el garaje y se acercó a una puerta pequeña que daba a otro sitio. La estuvo probando sin resultados, pero en ese momento uno de los matones pasó justo al lado de una puerta colindante y le vio.

-¡Está aquí, está aquí!

Iván se vio acorralado y no tuvo más remedio que llamar a su refuerzo.

-¡Twilight!

-¿Qué dice este capullo de un Twilight?

-¡Es igual, a por él imbéciles, vamos a dejarle como un cromo!

En ese justo momento, cuando estaban a punto de abalanzarse contra él, se dieron de bruces contra algo que parecía una barrera invisible.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso?!

-¡Mi nariz, mi nariz, creo que me la he roto!

En ese momento, tras un resplandor, Twilight reapareció y se dejó ver, mostrando su mejor cara a los matones, los cuales se quedaron a cuadros.

-¡El unicornio!

-¿¡Dónde está, miserables, dónde?!-chilló ella, sujetando un barrera mágica.

-¡Habla!

-¡Esto es ridículo!

En ese justo momento, oyeron un motor rugir al otro lado de la persiana y al segundo siguiente, un todoterreno de la Guardia Civil irrumpió de golpe en el garaje, arrancando de cuajo la persiana y llevándose todo por delante, alertando a todos los presentes. Iván se fijó en quien conducía y se quedó alucinado.

-¡Ah, son Paco y Eduardo, los rejoneadores de las caballerizas!

En ese momento el conductor se asomó y masculló.

-¡Este no era el trato, hijos de puta! ¿¡Dónde están los unicornios?!

-¡Maldición, son los rejoneadores!

En ese momento de confusión y caos Twilight aprovechó para teletransportarse a ella y a Iván lo más cerca posible de Luna, acabando en un pasillo que daba hasta una sala de juntas.

-¿¡Paco y Eduardo fueron los que robaron a Luna?!-masculló Iván, confuso.

-¡No sé, pero estamos cerca, vamos, tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad!-le dijo ella.

Entraron en la sala de juntas y salieron por otra puerta colindante a un almacén, donde había un camión de tamaño medio cargando una jaula en él, estaban terminando.

-¡Alto!-exclamó Iván.

-¡Luna!-llamó Twilight.

-¡Pero esto es increíble, no hay manera de colocar a la maldita unicornio sin tener que estar arriba y abajo!-masculló el hombre, cerrando la puerta.

-¡¿Y qué hay de mi trato?! ¡Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, 250000 por ella!-exclamó el comprador, frustrado.

-¡Ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado escapando de la maldita Guardia Civil, por si no te habías dado cuenta!

En ese momento irrumpieron por otra puerta el resto de los matones, acompañados por Paco y Eduardo.

-¡Esto parece de todo menos una mafia!-exclamó uno de ellos.

-¡Corra señor, nosotros los entretenemos!-musitó otro, propinando un guantazo a Eduardo.

En eso, Paco le respondió con una patada en la entrepierna y a partir de ese momento se organizó una batalla campal a base de tortas; Iván trató de adelantarse, pero el hombre se subió a la cabina a tiempo junto con otro de sus esbirros.

-¡Arranca, maldita sea, estoy rodeado de inútiles!

-¡No te vas a ir a ningún lado!-exclamó Iván, corriendo tras él.

Pero desde la cabina disparó con un arma al dispositivo que mantenía alzada la puerta del garaje y ésta cayó a plomo, cerrándose de golpe tras el paso del camión.

-¡Condenado chaquetero, esto no va a quedar así!-masculló el coleccionista, saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

En eso, Twilight hizo magia una vez más y se teletransportó afuera del complejo, saliendo a la calle; vio entonces al camión torciendo a la derecha en la siguiente esquina y continuó teletransportándose sin parar, siguiendo al vehículo. Una vez que lo tuvo a la vista, hizo magia una vez más y al segundo siguiente reapareció en el techo de la cabina del camión.

-¡Sí!-exclamó.

Acto seguido se asomó por la luna, dando un buen susto tanto al hombre como a su esbirro que conducía.

-¡Soltadla ahora mismo, cobardes!

-¡Su puta madre!-masculló el conductor, dando un volantazo.

-¡Condenado equino!-soltó el hombre, harto.

El camión entero dio un bandazo hacia la derecha y en ese momento Twilight salió disparada; la parte de atrás golpeó a un Nissan Juke aparcado, dejándole el parachoques trasero con un precioso abollón. La alarma comenzó a sonar con estridencia y el conductor aprovechó el impulso para escapar. Twilight salió volando y aterrizó sobre unos matorrales cercanos, cayéndosela el elemento en el proceso.

-¡Hasta la vista, poni pasteloso!-oyó entonces al hombre gritar antes de desaparecer.

-Sólo espera a que te encuentre de nuevo, malnacido…-musitó Twilight, enfadadísima y tratando de salir de entre las ramas.

Se sentía incompetente, había tenido delante de ella a Luna y, de nuevo, había sido incapaz de ayudarla; notaba su sangre arder por sus venas y la furia no hizo más que dificultarla el salir del zarzal, ganándose unos cuantos arañazos. Una vez fuera buscó el elemento, había caído bajo otro coche, pero lo pudo alcanzar con su magia; una vez con él regresó al almacén donde dejó a Iván, donde éste se encontraba hablando con Paco y Eduardo, los cuales habían salido un tanto escaldados de la pelea.

-¿¡Pero cómo que contratasteis a un ladrón mafioso para que robara a Luna y a Twilight?!

-¡Nosotros los encontramos primero antes de que llegara el capitán y nos aguara la fiesta! ¡Pero ese maldito traidor rompió el acuerdo!-masculló Paco, palpándose la mejilla.

-Esto nos pasa por confiar en cualquiera…-murmuró Eduardo, sentándose.

-¡Pues eso mismo! ¿Quién es ese delincuente?-quiso saber Iván.

-Se trata de Antonio Carvajal, un ladrón venido a menos asociado con la mafia irlandesa; llevaba en busca y captura desde hacía dos años y como pudimos tener acceso a la base de datos, pudimos dar con él-explicó Paco.

-El otro que estaba hablando con él es Don Enrique de Mendoza y Castelar, un aristócrata de este lado de Segovia, coleccionista bizarro de caballos y demás fauna, se dice que es capaz de cualquier cosa por sumar especies raras a su colección-continuó Eduardo.

-Menuda tropa… y es que encima vosotros sois los causantes de todos, os daba así…-masculló Iván, haciendo un ademán con la mano abierta.

-Menos chulería chico, esos unicornios son nuestros…

-¡Una mierda es vuestra! ¡Ni yo ni Luna le pertenecemos a nadie, así que olvidaos de nosotros, pensamos rescatar a Luna y volver a nuestro hogar!-exclamó Twilight, alterada.

Los dos rejoneadores se quedaron a cuadros cuando vieron hablar a la susodicha y Eduardo masculló.

-Paco… la unicornio ha hablado…

-Y más cosas sabe hacer… escudad, esto es serio, pienso recuperar a Luna y marcharme con ellas para que vuelvan a su tierra, mas os vale cooperar o le diré al capitán que habéis sido vosotros, os caerá una buena-amenazó Iván.

-Pues vale, díselo, total nosotros íbamos a dimitir, estamos hartos de la Granja… pero una cosa, Iván, sigo pensando que ese unicornio nos pertenece, así que olvídate de recuperarlo tú porque vamos a ser nosotros.

-¡Ni de coña, no si nosotros nos adelantamos antes!

-Sigue soñando, además, ni siquiera sabéis a donde ha ido Carvajal…

-Pues resulta que…-quiso decir Twilight, pero Iván la calló de golpe.

-Ya veo que parlamentar con vosotros es imposible, si queréis hacer esto por las malas por mí de acuerdo, pero os lo advierto, será como una carrera, así que no os metáis demasiado, prevengo.

-Oh, qué miedo, el mozo de cuadras nos amenaza…-musitó Paco.

-Vámonos Twilight, iremos tras la pista de Carvajal-indicó Iván, yéndose con ella.

-¡Pues no sé yo como pensáis hacerlo!-le dijo Eduardo, pero los dos y habían salido de allí.

Paco chistó, contrariado, y escupió por una muela, asqueado.

-Maldita sea, esto se tuerce por momentos…-comentó Eduardo.

-No te creas ¿oíste lo que dijo el unicornio? Quiso decir algo, pero el chico la calló, creo que deben tener algún as bajo la manga para encontrar a Carvajal…-obvió Paco, rascándose la barbilla.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Vamos a seguirles discretamente, seguro que nos llevan directamente hasta Carvajal… y hasta el premio gordo-añadió Paco, con una sonrisa.

Tanto Iván como Twilight montaron de nuevo en el coche y el chico inquirió.

-Bien ¿hacia dónde?

-Espera un momentito…

Twilight se concentró y tras unos segundos en silencio, anunció.

-Hacia el sur.

-Pues hacia el sur que vamos…

Se pusieron en camino y volvieron por donde vinieron, pasando al lado de un pequeño parking de tierra; en éste, un Ford Mustang se encontraba estacionado con alguien dentro, pero cuando el conductor vio que se trataba del chico y el unicornio masculló.

-A un Mendoza y Castelar no se le toma el pelo de ninguna forma… vaya que no.

Esperó un poco más y salió en busca de su nuevo objetivo; a los pocos minutos, el mismo Nissan Juke que golpeó el esbirro de Carvajal pasó por la misma curva, en pos del objetivo común.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

**El trenecito**

Iván y Twilight salieron los primeros, dirigiéndose hacia el sur y en sentido contrario al que vinieron; la intrusión en el almacén en Hontoria les había tomado bastante tiempo y ya era la hora de comer pasadas, pero en ese momento tenían prisa por reubicar a Luna y por ende, a Carvajal, el mafioso que se la había llevado. Pero aún no se habían percatado que estaban siendo seguidos, por un lado por Mendoza y Castelar, un aristócrata venido a menos que había estado negociando con Carvajal la compra de Luna, pero que ahora se había quedado sin nada debido a la fuga de éste. Y por otro lado, por Paco y Eduardo, los rejoneadores que habían contratado a Carvajal para que robara a Luna por ellos, pero que les había salido el tiro por la culata.

-¡Acelera hombre, que los perdemos!-masculló Paco.

-¡No podemos acercarnos demasiado o se darán cuenta que les estamos siguiendo!-obvió Eduardo, subiendo a cuarta.

-Más nos vale que esos dos pasmados nos lleven hasta Carvajal, esto no va a quedar así…-musitó Paco, aun alterado.

-Que conste que la idea ha sido tuya… no pienso patearme media Segovia tras una pista que podría ser falsa-le advirtió Eduardo.

-Tranquilo, algo me dice que hacemos bien en seguirles… ese unicornio debe hacer algo más que hablar ¿viste esa tiara dorada que llevaba en la cabeza? Dudo que solo fuera para verse guapa…

Eduardo le miró ceñudo, pero prefirió no decir nada más y se centró en la carretera.

Un poco más adelante, cubriéndose tras un tráiler lleno de coches y un autobús de línea regular, el Ford Mustang de Mendoza y Castelar también iba tras la zaga de Twilight e Iván, en ese momento discutía azoradamente por teléfono usando el manos libres.

-¿¡Se puede saber dónde te metes, Enrique?! ¡Llevo en vela desde ayer por la noche porque tú no apareces, me ha salido una cana de lo preocupada que estoy!

-¡Ahora estoy en medio de un asunto muy importante, querida, se suponía que había cerrado un trato único, pero el cabrón con el que lo he hecho se ha dado a la fuga! ¿¡Te lo puedes creer?! ¡Toreándome a mí, a mí!

-¡Eso te pasa por fiarte de cualquiera, te tengo dicho que nunca trates con gente de la que no hayas oído hablar!

-¡Cielo, comprendo tu aprehensión, pero esto es demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar, se trata de un ejemplar nunca antes visto, debe de ser mío, como sea, no pienso parar hasta tener a semejante preciosidad!

-¡Enrique, no me dejes colgada, mi cana!

-¡Pues tíñetela mientras tanto, pero no me llames más, ya te llamaré cuando lo haya recuperado!-masculló, antes de colgar.

-Demonios, que mujer…-bufó.

El autobús fue a adelantar al tráiler en el justo momento en el que pretendía cambiarse de carril y se vio obligado a frenar un momento; bajó de marcha al mismo tiempo que machacaba el claxon y masculló.

-¡Pero gilipollas! ¿¡Es que no me ves?! ¡Subnormal!

Si seguía así iba a perder el rastro del chico y del poni color violeta y era su única vía para llegar hasta su objetivo.

-Me las pagarás, Carvajal, ya lo creo que me las pagarás…-pensó, regresando al carril colindante.

Mientras tanto, Iván conducía un poco más adelante, ajeno al despliegue que le seguía un poco más atrás; aunque el chico estaba en ese momento más atento a la música electrónica que sonaba en todo el coche.

-¡Just give me a life to bleed, another world outside that's full of all the awful things that I made! ¡Me encanta Deadmau5! ¿Qué te parece la música del mundo humano?-inquirió el chico.

-¡Horrible, eso no es música, es ruido!-masculló Twilight en los asientos traseros, tapándose los oídos con las patas.

-¡Venga ya, no me digas eso! ¡Me encanta la música electrónica!

-Bof, me recuerdas a una poni que yo me sé que viene de vez en cuando al pueblo… siempre con sus ruidos…-masculló la poni.

Iván suspiró y apagó la cadena, quedándose el coche en silencio.

-Mucho mejor…

-Aburrida… aun no me has dicho nada más ¿vamos bien?

-Sí, aunque la noto algo más lejos…-comentó ella.

-Vaya con Carvajal, un camión tampoco es que vaya tan rápido… a no ser que haya cambiado de vehículo…-supuso el chico.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato pero un ruido grave y profundo se oyó por todo la estancia.

-Perdón, ha sido mi estómago…-murmuró él.

-El mío también.

Los dos se miraron a través del retrovisor y luego se rieron tontamente.

-Bueno, ya somos dos…

-Sí… tengo hambre ¿vamos a parar?-inquirió ella.

-Si quieres paro ahora, pero si puedes aguantar… lo digo por seguir el rastro de Luna.

-Ah, bueno, en ese caso supongo que puedo aguantar…-murmuró Twilight, tumbándose.

Otro corto silencio se echó sobre los dos, Iván echaba en falta la música, pero por hablar un poco inquirió.

-Y cuéntame, ¿cómo es Ecuestria? ¿Es grande?

-Oh, sí, mucho, ocupa grandes hectáreas y circunda un extenso mar por la parte del este y el oeste… hay un montón de ciudades como Fillydelphia, Manehattan, Trottingham, Los Pegasus, Baltimare…

-Ah… ¿y tú dónde vives?

-En Ponyville, un pueblo a pocos kilómetros de la capital, Canterlot; yo nací en Canterlot, pero luego me trasladé al pueblo por petición de la princesa Celestia, allí fue donde conocí a mis amigas.

-Ya veo… ¿y cómo son tus amigas?

-Son las mejores amigas que un poni puede tener, al principio pueden parecer un tanto incompatibles entre sí, pero la amistad es lo que nos une; bueno, eso, y los elementos de la armonía, claro. Se llaman Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Flutteshy.

-¿Pinkie Pie? Suena a tarta de fresa…

-Oh, desde luego, ella es repostera, trabaja en la pastelería local; es de ojos azules, pelaje rosa claro y crin y cola rosa chicle.

-¿Cómo es?

-Buf, es lo más aleatorio que te puedes a echar a la cara, es impredecible, no sabes cómo puede reaccionar ante cualquier cosa y hay veces que hace comentarios fuera de lugar o que carecen de sentido; pero aun así es alegre, divertida, le gusta divertirse y tiene mucho sentido del humor-explicó Twilight, contenta de hablar de ella.

-Ya veo, la típica fiestera cañera…

-No lo sabes tú bien, dale cualquier excusa y ella te montará una fiesta, da igual el momento y el lugar, si la fiesta no va a Pinkie, Pinkie irá a la fiesta, tal que así.

-Je, je… ¿Y Applejack? Suena a campo…

-Por supuesto, Applejack es una poni de campo hasta decir basta, le encanta la naturaleza, de hecho ella es granjera, trabaja en un granja de manzanas; es de ojos verdes, pelaje anaranjado y crin y cola rubias, siempre lleva su sempiterno sombrero de vaquera.

-Aquí solemos decir a ese tipo de personas: "Eres más de campo que las amapolas"-comentó Iván, frenando un poco.

-Pues se cumple, no creas lo contrario; al ser tan de campo suele llegar a ser un tanto grosera y soez, pero dice las cosas tal y como son y nunca se le ocurriría decirte nada que no fuera cierto, es sincera hasta decir basta, inteligente, atlética y trabajadora.

-Eso es bueno… ¿Y Rarity? Suena como a algo exclusivo…

-Tan exclusivo y único como las piezas de moda que diseña, tiene su propia boutique y un estilo muy particular, es de ojos azul celeste, pelaje blanco y crin y cola violeta y muy bien peinadas.

-Parece la típica modista pijilla…

-Lo es, es tan refinada y le gusta tanto el buen porte que muchas veces ha tenido unas cuantas disputas con Applejack, pero aun así ellas siempre se llevan bien; a veces es tan quisquillosa que se vuelve insoportable y suele ser algo agarrada, pero a pesar de eso está dispuesta a sacrificar algo de su finura y figura por el bien común.

-Un diamante pulido después de todo… ¿Y Rainbow Dash? Suena a velocidad…

-Toda la que quieras e incluso más, es la pegaso más rápida de toda Ecuestria y le apasiona volar; es de ojos color cereza, pelaje azul cielo y su crin y cola son multicolores, como un arcoíris.

-Debe encantarle los retos entonces…

-Como si lo supieras, la mayoría de las veces está retando para ver quien es mejor en que cosa, suele medirse muchas veces con Applejack; es bastante vanidosa, tiene mucho ego y todo para ella tiene que ser tan genial como ella misma, es impulsiva y algo atolondrada, pero a pesar de eso nunca dejaría tiradas a sus amigas y es tan leal como el más fiel de los soldados.

-Vaya, hoy en día se echa en falta algo como eso… ¿y Fluttershy? Suena a alguien retraído…

-No te falta razón, es una pegaso de ojos azules, pelaje amarillo claro y crin y colas rosas y lisas, tan lisas como su personalidad.

-Eso puede llegar a ser malo…-murmuró Iván, poniendo el intermitente para adelantar.

-Fluttershy es la timidez en sí misma, una poni encerrada en su propia burbuja y con la que es complicado congeniar si no tienes la suficiente confianza. Miedosa, algo cobarde y sin apenas determinación es bastante ingenua, pero eso hace que sea la cosa más buena y tierna que hayas visto en toda tu vida, nunca haría daño ni a una mosca y siempre estará ahí si estás mal.

-Ah, la eterna encrucijada de las escasas buenas personas… vaya, que grupo más dispar el tuyo, pero aun así parecéis complementaros perfectamente-observó el chico, asombrado.

-Por supuesto, parece que hayamos estado destinadas a conocernos, aunque en realidad sí que lo estábamos, puesto que gracias a Rainbow todas nosotras conseguimos nuestras marcas de belleza...-añadió ella, con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, ojalá todo el mundo fuera tan buenos amigos como lo sois vosotras… el mundo sería un lugar mejor…

Twilight se quedó muy contenta al hablar de ellas, pero enseguida recordó cuál era su situación allá en Ecuestria y enseguida cambió la cara por una muy larga.

-Ey ¿Qué pasa?-inquirió él, fijándose por el retrovisor.

-Es que… todas ellas están allí, a merced de Chrysalis, y yo sin embargo estoy aquí…-masculló, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Pero eso no lo has pedido tú, ni siquiera dependía de ti… lo pasado, pasado es, ahora vamos a ir por Luna y una vez que la tengamos de vuelta, regresaremos a Ecuestria y salvaremos a todas, te lo prometo-le dijo Iván, con contundencia.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos a través del retrovisor y Twilight esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Iván…-susurró ella.

-Ya ves tú… epa, eso tiene pinta de ser un golpe…-murmuró él, al ver que más adelante el tráfico se volvía más denso.

Activó las luces de emergencia durante unos pocos segundos y estuvieron parados un buen rato; entre la animada conversación, la cual convirtió las horas en minutos, y el atasco, se pasó casi toda la tarde y apenas pudieron avanzar un poco más. Twilight notó algo más lejos a Luna que antes y la noche se comenzó a echar sobre ellos; incluso se dieron cuenta de que no habían comido y parecía que tuvieran un agujero negro en el estómago.

-Por fin salimos…-masculló Iván, al ver que el tráfico se volvía más fluido después de pasar el punto negro.

-¡Ha sido horrible!-masculló ella, sin referirse a la espera.

-Sí, lo sé, es lo que pasa cuando la gente va como loca, conduce con varias copas de más o incluso con sueño…

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Si parecía un acordeón! ¡Y los cuerpos tapados…!-susurró la poni, aún alterada.

-Tranquila, ya lo hemos pasado, no pienses más en eso…

Sin embargo no pudo olvidarse de la horrible visión de los coches destrozados y los cuerpos cubiertos con las lonas; como ya era casi de noche y arrastraban un hambre considerable, Iván decidió parar para descansar y comer algo en un motel de carretera que vieron un poco más adelante. Reservó una habitación para él y cuando estuvo todo despejado dejó a Twilight salir del coche y dirigirse a la habitación a toda prisa para que nadie la viera; luego fue a comprar algo para comer y cogió varios sándwiches envasados de una máquina expendedora con agua y refrescos. Se tumbaron en la cama y estuvieron cenando mientras Iván zapeaba un poco, pero se paró en cuanto vio una película que le era familiar.

-¡Hombre, Regreso al futuro!-exclamó.

-¿De qué trata?-inquirió ella.

-De un coche que viaja por el tiempo, está muy bien, vamos a verla.

Twilight se quedó impresionada por la idea de un coche que viaja en el tiempo y la vio con mucho interés; sin embargo, Iván cayó enseguida víctima del sueño, pero Twilight la vio hasta el final. Estaba siendo muy emocionante, en ese momento Doc trataba de colocar bien el cable para que el rayo pudiera canalizarse hasta el De Lorean y para que Marty pudiera regresar a su época.

-Vamos, arranca… vamos, vamos…-musitaba Marty, tratando de arrancar el coche.

El reloj sonó y Marty se puso nervioso.

-¡Vamos, ponte en marcha!-masculló, echando la cabeza sobre el volante.

En ese momento, el motor rugió y el chico soltó un grito de alegría antes de echar a correr; mientras tanto, Doc terminaba de ajustar el cable, pero éste se tensó demasiado y se soltó un enchufe.

-¡Ugh!-musitó, aterrado.

En ese momento Marty cogía más velocidad, enfilando la calle para poder recibir el rayo a tiempo; Doc, viendo que el tiempo se le echaba encima, bajó a la calle para volver a conectar el cable, Marty estaba por llegar y el coche brillaba, a punto de saltar en el tiempo.

-¿¡Doc?!-masculló el chico, al verle.

En ese justo momento el rayo cruzó el cielo e impactó en el pararrayos del ayuntamiento; una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió el cable y Doc logró enchufar las partes a tiempo, lanzándole el chispazo hacia atrás. El coche recibió el subidón de energía, hubo un fogonazo acompañado de un chasquido y al segundo siguiente sendas marcas de fuego trazaron la carretera, consiguiéndolo.

-¡Uauh! ¡Lo consiguió, lo consiguió!-exclamó ella, botando de alegría.

Al otro lado del tiempo y el espacio, el De Lorean surgió de la nada e irrumpió en la época de Marty, dejando las marcas en la carretera y asustando a un hombre que dormía cerca.

-Otro conductor borracho…-masculló.

Después de esa intensa escena, la película acabó enseguida y Twilight apagó la tele como Iván la enseñó; la había encantado, había sido tremenda y además, muy divertida.

-Ha estado genial, los humanos son increíbles…-pensó ella, pensando en todos los acontecimientos de la película.

Vio como Iván dormitaba como un bendito y sonrió, divertida.

-Gracias por todo, Iván…-susurró ella, tapándole.

Apagó la luz y ella también se acurrucó entre las sábanas, quedándose profundamente dormida enseguida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera, un Nissan Juke permanecía aparcado no muy lejos del motel; desde donde estaba se pudo ver como la luz se apagaba y Eduardo murmuró.

-Ya se han dormido… ahora sabemos que no irán a ninguna parte ¿podemos dormir nosotros ya?-inquirió Eduardo, con los ojos caídos.

Como no obtenía respuesta giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero, pero Paco dormía con la boca abierta.

-La madre que lo parió…-masculló, poniéndose cómodo, cerrando el coche y durmiéndose él también.

* * *

Por otro lado, el Ford Mustang también servía a Mendoza como lugar para dormir no muy lejos del motel.

-Joder, que tenga que dormir en el coche como un vulgar asalariado… lo que hay que hacer para triunfar en la vida…-masculló el aristócrata, molesto.

Tumbó un poco más el respaldo, buscando una posición cómoda; en ese momento su móvil le volvió a sonar y soltó un bufido de exasperación, dudando de si cogerlo, pero al final lo cogió.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¡Enrique, no te lo vuelvo a repetir, o me dices cuando vuelves o aquí pasarán muchas cosas!

-¡Ya te he dicho que aún no lo sé, estoy tras la pista del que trató de timarme!

-¡Te está bien empleado, por listo! ¡Si después de esto vuelves a casa y te encuentras con que no estoy, no quiero que luego me montes una escena! ¡Para que luego no me digas que no te he avisado!

-Que sí, cariño, yo también te quiero, adiós…-murmuró, cansado.

Tras eso colgó y apagó el móvil.

-Que pesadilla de mujer…-musitó, cerrando los ojos.

Y así, todos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo, descansando para la próxima persecución en busca del objetivo común.

* * *

Bueno, a partir de aquí la historia irá un poco más rápida para aligerar, porque ya sabéis que no quiero que sea muy larga; os dejo un enlace al tema de Deadmau5 que Iván escuchaba y os comento también que subí una imagen de Hontoria a mi cuenta de Imageshack, para que la echéis un vistazo, que se me olvidó comentarlo en el anterior capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!

Professional Griefers: watch?v=QJelsOHe6xk


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

**Ven, ven, ven a los ángeles de San Rafael**

El sol se colaba por un pequeño resquicio de las láminas de la persiana, trazando una delgada línea que se proyectaba en la pared delantera e iba bajando hasta la cama; en pocos minutos el otro extremo llegó hasta el ojo derecho de Iván y éste parpadeó, sin abrir los ojos. Se recostó brevemente, sin romper su sueño, y apretó con fuerza y entre sus brazos la almohada; ésta se movió frenéticamente y sintió como le devolvía el gesto, cogiendo sus manos con unos abultados cascos.

En ese momento los dos se despertaron de golpe y a la vez, comprendiendo cual era la situación.

-¡Agh!-masculló él, botando.

-¡Ah, ah!-hizo lo propio Twilight.

Los dos se miraron por un momento y el chico masculló, muy cortado.

-¡Perdón, perdón, es que me muevo mucho!

-Sí, bueno, no pasa nada…-murmuró ella, ruborizada a más no poder.

Estuvieron recogiendo un poco y luego Iván fue a por algo para desayunar en la máquina, sacando varios bollos industriales, y un par de zumos; se los comieron todo rápidamente para irse lo antes posible, Iván salió primero para comprobar si había moros en la costa y Twilight le siguió después. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y hacia muy buen día, con alguna que otra nube solitaria al fondo.

-¿Seguimos hacia el sur?-inquirió él, arrancando el coche.

-Sí, está algo más lejos que ayer, pero no parece haberse movido-dijo ella, recolocándose la tiara.

Sin ningún otro comentario salieron rápidamente de nuevo a la carretera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Nissan Juke, Paco y Eduardo seguían dormitando, los dos con la boca abierta y un hilillo de baba colgando de los labios; en un estado de duermevela, Paco se desperezó y entreabrió los ojos, en el mismo momento en el que Iván y Twilight se estaban marchando. Se despertó entonces de golpe y masculló.

-¡Maldición, se largan! ¡Eduardo, Eduardo, despierta, arranca, corre, corre!

El chico se despertó duramente y aún algo dormido arrancó y se puso en marcha, tras su única pista.

Por otro lado, en una situación similar, Mendoza soñaba con los angelitos en su confortable Ford Mustang; en ese momento el móvil comenzó a sonar con estridencia y pegó un bote, despertándose.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡No te apagué acaso?!-masculló, extrañado.

Aun dormido cogió sin querer y al otro lado su mujer le taladró el oído al gritar.

-¡Enrique, no te lo repito más, o vuelves a casa ahora mismo o hemos terminado!

-Buenos días, princesa…-masculló el hombre, adolorido.

-¡Ni princesa ni ostias, estoy harta Enrique, sólo te importan tus negocios y no piensas en mí, ni en lo preocupada que estoy, no te importa nada más que tú mismo!

-No digas eso, claro que me importas nena, pero en este momento no puedo estar contigo, estoy en la otra punta de Segovia…

-…tratando de encontrar al que te la ha dado con queso, claro, tú, tú, y solo tú ¿¡es que no lo ves?!

-Mira, de verdad me importas, pero ahora…-quiso decir, pero en ese justo momento vio al coche del chaval y el poni saliendo hacia la carretera y masculló.

-¡Oh, mierda, se me van! ¡Ahora no puedo, te llamo después!-masculló, colgando de golpe.

Arrancó sin perder más tiempo y se centró en la persecución.

* * *

El viaje duró un par de horas a lo sumo, ya que tampoco podían correr demasiado bajo pena de multa gorda; vieron un par de helicópteros peinando la zona e Iván distinguió algunos radares camuflados a los arcenes de la carretera. Continuaron todo recto durante el tiempo que duró el viaje cuando de improviso, Twilight anunció.

-¡Derecha!

-¿Derecha, aquí?-inquirió él.

-¡Sí, derecha, derecha, no se ha movido, pero es aquí!

Iván se pegó al carril derecho y salió por la siguiente salida, en la cual un cartel indicaba: "Otero de Herreros. Los Ángeles de San Rafael".

-Vaya, vaya, los ángeles de San Rafael…-murmuró el chico, ceñudo.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió la unicornio, extrañada.

-Es un complejo residencial compuesto por una extensa urbanización de chaletitos y casas rurales… un buen lugar para esconderse, Carvajal tiene clase…-explicó Iván, bajando a tercera.

Entraron en la urbanización por el lado norte y pasaron por la estación y un pequeño núcleo de población antes de pasar a la parte de los chalets; Twilight iba atenta tratando de encontrar la ubicación exacta de Luna, pero los cucos chalets y el atractivo turístico y rural de la zona la dejaron extasiada.

-Que casitas más monas, por favor… me veo viviendo aquí…-masculló ella, encantada.

-Je, tú, yo y todos nos vemos viviendo aquí…-remarcó el chico, pasando un resalto.

Se dirigieron a la zona más apartada de la urbanización y en cuanto enfilaron la última calle, Twilight anunció.

-¡Allí, justo delante!

Justo al final de la calle había una de las más lujosos y grandes chalets en toda la urbanización, era de color blanco, de unos tres pisos (dos arriba y uno debajo del nivel del suelo) y con un diseño moderno y vanguardista.

-Joder, vaya choza… que bien te lo montas, Carvajal…-murmuró Iván, admirando la casa desde lejos.

-Uauh…-murmuró Twilight, asombrada.

No se acercaron demasiado para evitar ser vistos y enseguida trazaron un plan.

-Vale… ¿segura que Luna está allí?

-Segurísima, puedo notar su presencia con fuerza.

-Muy bien, vamos a salir a partir de aquí y tú vas a volverte invisible de nuevo; vamos a rodear los terrenos circundantes para ver por dónde podemos colarnos, tu magia nos servirá de gran ayuda, por lo que serás una pieza fundamental. Una vez dentro buscamos a Luna y nos vamos con ella ¿alguna duda?

-Sí, una solo… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para llevarnos a Luna? Porque en el coche no cabe-dijo entonces ella.

Iván miró el habitáculo del vehículo y se quedó sin ideas.

-Eh… bueno, ya improvisaremos sobre la marcha.

Twilight realizó el hechizo de invisibilidad y se ocultó de la vista; los dos salieron del coche y se internaron en la maleza, para entrar por la zona campestre cercana al chalet.

* * *

Al poco rato de haber salido del coche, apareció el Nissan Juke de Paco y Eduardo, los cuales vieron al Ford Mondeo aparcado un poco más adelante.

-Ahí está el coche… pero espera ¿Dónde están?-inquirió Paco.

-Ni idea… vaya, menudo nido se gasta Carvajal…-comentó Eduardo, viendo la casa al fondo.

-No, esa no puede ser su casa, él vive en Madrid… a no ser que sea una vivienda extraoficial suya, lo cual no me extrañaría nada-murmuró Paco.

-En cualquier caso debe tener al unicornio dentro… ¿cómo haremos para entrar ahí y salir con el premio gordo?-quiso saber Eduardo.

Paco se quedó de brazos cruzados, rumiando un plan rápido; tras unos minutos pensativo, chascó los dedos y anunció.

-Lo tengo, va a ser un plan de acción fulminante, no se darán ni cuenta.

-A ver…

Pocos minutos después, el Ford Mustang también hizo acto de aparición y Mendoza pudo ver tanto el Ford del chico como el Nissan Juke que también les venía siguiendo.

-Ese Juke con el abollón ya lo había visto antes… algo me dice que se me han adelantado, demonios…-pensó el aristócrata, molesto.

Salió de su coche y contempló la moderna casa desde donde estaban.

-Bah, vanguardias, nunca las entenderé… aun así no pienso dejar que una valla de metacrilato sin personalidad me impida conseguir ese unicornio…-dijo él, dispuesto a todo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el interior del chalet, Carvajal hablaba con un hombre corpulento, entrado en carnes y rubio de bote.

-Gracias por acogerme una noche, Rodrigo, te estoy agradecido-le decía el mafioso.

-Ya ves tú… a mis amigos los tengo cerca, pero a mis enemigos mucho más…-murmuró el tal Rodrigo.

-No esperaba menos de un hombre tan metódico como tú… perfecto para el negocio…

-Pues claro ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué me iba a dedicar a la restauración ad eternum? Eso es lo que tú y otros tantos hubieran querido…

-Ay, viejo lobo… como si no te conociera…

-Tú lo has dicho… por cierto ¿Qué es lo que has traído? Parece que lo guardas con mucho mimo…-comentó Rodrigo.

-Uy, si te contara no me creerías, es una oportunidad de negocio única que me puede asegurar mucha pero que mucha pasta, e incluso a largo plazo-dijo Carvajal, orgulloso.

-Cómo te gusta guardar secretos, Antonio… venga ¿Qué es lo que hace que tus labios se sellen de esa forma?

-Eso es lo que te gustaría saber ¿eh, viejo zalamero?

-Huy, si tú supieras…

En ese momento llegó una chica rubia despampanante, joven, de ojos azules y mirada profunda y sensual; estaba absorta con su móvil y parecía buscar algo.

-Aquí está la niña de mis ojos… ven aquí, hija mía, deja que tu viejo padre te achuche…-masculló Rodrigo.

-Sí papá, todos sabemos que eres un malote, no hace falta que sigas…-le dijo ella, sin apartar la vista de su móvil.

Cogió de un cajón un cargador y se fue por donde había venido.

-Oh, ha heredado mi garra y mi carácter, ya lo creo… sin embargo, su hermana pequeña es más tranquila, pero ella siempre ha sido mi ojito derecho-comentó Rodrigo.

-Aunque no parece muy interesada en el negocio…-observó Carvajal.

-En realidad no, está a sus cosas, ya sabes cómo son los chavales de hoy en día… pero quien sabe si más adelante termina metiéndose, yo prefiero darla tiempo.

En otra punta de la casa, una niña pequeña corría como loca por un pasillo, sujetando un avión de juguete en una mano y una napolitana de chocolate en la otra.

-¡El avión ha invadido el reino de Azúcar y ahora le ataca el monstruo napolitana gigante! ¡Piñao, piñao, lanza proyectiles de chocolate por todos los lados, es la guerra del dulce!-decía.

En ese momento pasó al lado de una puerta semiabierta y por un momento le pareció oír un sollozo proveniente de su interior; la niña se quedó extrañada y terminó a abrir la puerta, la cual daba a un garaje lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar el camión de Carvajal, una mesa de ping-pong, varios deportivos de lujo y un montón de trastos y bártulos al fondo del todo; pero ella se fijó en algo que antes no estaba, y esa era una especie de jaula cubierta con una lona y de donde salían los lloros. No lo dudó ni un segundo y descubrió la jaula, quedándose asombrada por lo que vio; Luna miró al inesperado visitante y, por alguna extraña razón, pudo sentir que no tenía malas intenciones para con ella. Además, vio que llevaba algo dulce con ella y la rugieron las tripas; la niña, al oírlo, se rio tontamente e inquirió.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¡Yo solo estoy jugando, toma, para ti!

Luna se quedó asombrada por el gesto, pero no lo dudó ni un instante y cogió la napolitana con su magia, devorándola con avidez; la niña la estuvo observando comer y luego la acarició pasando la mano entre los barrotes, al principio la alicornio se asustó, pero luego se dejó hacer, feliz de ver un poco de cariño después de tanta ambición y maldad juntas. La niña sonrió y en ese momento echó a correr, dejando sola a Luna.

Mediante varios trucos por parte de Twilight ejecutados de una manera impecable y bastante veloz, consiguieron colarse en la finca privada, acabando al lado de un acceso a la casa.

-Uauh, menudo mareo…-masculló Iván.

-Es la primera vez que encadeno tantos hechizos de teletransporte a la vez, no te creas que yo estoy lúcida ahora mismo…

-Vale, no te separes de mí, haremos esto rápido…

Entraron por la puerta, la cual para su eterna suerte estaba abierta y cruzaron por un largo pasillo que daba hasta una pequeña estancia, la cual parecía un saloncito de recreo de lo más cuco; en ese momento apareció en el sitio una rubia de ojos azules despampanante e Iván se quedó en el sitio alucinado. La chica se percató enseguida de su presencia, pero en vez de gritar ni nada, se le quedó mirando por un momento y luego masculló.

-Hola, chico guapo… no sé de dónde has salido, pero no me importa que lo hagas hecho…

-¿Ehm?-musitó él, KO mentalmente.

-Siempre me han gustado los chicos morenos como tú… ¿eres como la mayoría de los tíos, superficiales y volubles, o tienes algo mejor que ofrecerme?-inquirió ella, acercándose a él contoneando las caderas.

Iván se quedó con una cara tremenda, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo; Twilight miró la situación un tanto ceñuda y algo cortada, pero al ser invisible no se veía.

-Me… me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero ahora estoy un pelín ocupado… y te agradecería que no dijeras nada acerca de mi intromisión aquí, se supone que todo esto sería rápido y mira como ha acabado…-masculló el chico, perdiéndose por las curvas de la vida.

-Oh ¿eres poli? No lo pareces ¿vienes a tratar de desenmascarar a mi padre? El viejo de él tiene cuentas por todos lados y un sinfín de bienes sin declarar, aunque claro, se supone que siendo yo su hija no debería contarte nada más…-murmuró inocentemente, mordiéndose una uña.

-No sabía que Carvajal tenía una hija tan… destacable…

-¿Carvajal? ¿Quién es ese? Mi padre es Rodrigo Ruiz Taboada…

En ese momento, aparecieron de la nada los dos aludidos y de repente.

-¿Con quién hablas, cielo?-inquirió Rodrigo.

En cuanto Carvajal vio a Iván profirió un grito del susto y masculló.

-¿¡Tú?! ¿¡Pero qué demonios…?! ¿¡Cómo me has encontrado?!

-¡Siempre te encontraré Carvajal, y no pararé hasta que me devuelvas a Luna! ¡No te pertenece!

-¡Sigue soñando, pequeño, es mía y nadie me la quitará!

Acto seguido se oyó un fuerte ruido desde el otro lado del pasillo y de improviso apareció Mendoza de la nada, bastante azorado.

-Diablos, maldita puerta, forzarla ha sido un suplicio…-masculló.

-¿¡Tú también?!-musitó Carvajal, sin creérselo.

Pero eso no fue todo, puesto que en ese momento oyeron un golpe encima de sus cabezas y vieron tanto a Paco como Eduardo sobre el cristal techado, desabrochándose sendos paracaídas.

-¡Carvajal, nos debes una y muy gorda, venimos a cobrarte la deuda!-exclamó Paco.

-¿¡Pero esto que es?! ¿¡A quien me has traído aquí, a la policía secreta?!-inquirió Rodrigo, sin comprender nada.

-¿¡Qué secreta ni que ocho cuartos?! ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí con mi paquete!-masculló Carvajal, echando a correr en dirección contraria.

-¡Oh, no, no te irás!-gritó en ese momento Twilight, descubriéndose y yendo a por él.

Desde el principio había sido todo muy confuso para todos, pero en ese justo momento se montó una buena y el caos más perfecto se extendió por toda la casa; Iván echó a correr tras Twilight, la hija de Rodrigo le siguió, Paco y Eduardo irrumpieron en la casa atravesando el cristal, Mendoza fue a buscar a Luna y el resto del servicio del mafioso contemplaron atónitos la escena, digna de la mayor comedia costumbrista. Twilight perseguía a Carvajal, pero éste la despistó subiendo al segundo piso y atajando luego por las escaleras; Mendoza se dio de bruces contra Paco y acabaron escaleras abajo. Eduardo se perdió en la planta baja y Rodrigo buscaba a Carvajal para que le diera una explicación. En ese momento se reencontró con él en la cocina, ya que había aprovechado el hueco del montacargas para esconderse.

-¡Carvajal, maldita sea, esto parece una jaula de grillos! ¿¡A qué viene toda esta mierda, quien es toda esa gente, por qué hay un unicornio lavanda lanzando hechizos arriba, qué demonios está pasando?!

-¡Te lo explicaría, pero ahora hay que sacar de aquí al unicornio antes de que estos capullos encuentren el garaje!-masculló.

-¿Si hacemos eso esta gente se irá?

-¡Claro! ¡Confía en mí, necesito que me saques ya mi camión del garaje!

-Está bien… ¡vosotros dos, coged el camión, cargad la jaula y lleváoslo a un sitio bien lejos!-indicó Rodrigo, a dos de sus criados.

-¿A dónde exactamente, señor?-quiso saber uno de ellos.

-¡Me da igual, al descampado que hay aquí cerca de la intersección, pero lo quiero lejos!

Los criados obedecieron rápido y aprovecharon de que todo el mundo estaba arriba armando una buena para recoger la jaula tapada y marcharse con el camión.

Mientras tanto, arriba, Twilight no dejaba de lanzar hechizos ofensivos contra todo lo que se movía, estaba muy enfadada y su ira no la dejaba ver más allá.

-¿¡Dónde está?! ¿¡Dónde está Luna?! ¡Devolvédnosla, ahora!-chillaba.

-¡Twilight, cálmate, para!-masculló Iván, cubriéndose.

-¡Deja de disparar, maldito poni tarado!-masculló Paco, escondido tras un mueble al otro lado del pasillo.

Mendoza trataba de abrirse paso tras un reloj de pie, pero con tanto proyectil mágico volando no podía moverse; la hija de Rodrigo estaba con Iván, la cual apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero por alguna loca razón, la chica salió de golpe y abrazó a la unicornio, diciéndola al oído.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila, está todo bien, cálmate!

En ese momento Twilight se calmó de golpe y miró a la chica, como esperando una respuesta que tardaba en llegar.

-¿Dónde está? Sólo quiero recuperarla y volver a mi casa…-masculló la poni.

-Yo te ayudaré a encontrarla…-anunció ella, muy decidida.

Iván las miró un tanto extrañado, sin explicarse del todo lo que acababa de suceder; pero entonces la tiara brilló y Twilight anunció.

-Se mueve… Luna se mueve…

-¿¡Qué?!

Todos se metieron en una sola habitación para mirar por la ventana y vieron como el camión giraba a la derecha y se perdía más allá de las casas de delante.

-¡Maldita sea, Carvajal, me tienes cansado con tanta vuelta!-masculló Mendoza, echando a correr.

Muchos le imitaron y bajar por las escaleras nunca fue tan complicado; enfilaron a la vez el pasillo y una vez fuera, todos fueron corriendo hasta sus respectivos coches. Iván vio que la hija de Rodrigo iba con él e inquirió.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Pero iba en serio?!

-¡No sé por qué ni a qué viene todo esto, pero… voy contigo, a donde quiera que sea que vayas!-exclamó ella.

-¡Por mi vale! ¡Al coche, rápido!-masculló él, abriéndolo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los criados de Rodrigo llegaron a la explanada, la cual estaba llena de camiones con letreros que anunciaban un circo.

-Vaya, está ocupada…-masculló uno de ellos.

-No, mejor, así pasa desapercibido entre tanto camión… aparca entre esos dos-indicó el otro.

Maniobrando con cuidado para no llegar a golpearse, el criado consiguió posicionarse horizontalmente, pero debido a la irregularidad del terreno el vehículo cabeceó hacia atrás y le dio un sonoro golpe al radiador del camión que tenía detrás de él; en ese momento, de un tráiler-caravana cercano salió un hombre de mediana edad, bajito, rechoncho y con un fino bigote, y al verlo todo masculló con un marcado acento francés.

-¡Pero cuidado hombre, que estropean el acabado! ¡Que tenemos que llegar a la capital con él!

-¡Mierda!

-¡Nos han visto, sal, corre, corre!-masculló el otro.

Los dos criados salieron corriendo, despavoridos y dejaron allí la furgoneta; el hombre se acercó al camión mientras que varios payasos caracterizados también se acercaban.

-¡Sacrebleu, que desconsiderados! Menos mal que solo ha sido pequeño bollón…-masculló, mirando el radiador.

-¡Eh, director, mire esto!-dijo entonces uno de los payasos.

-¿Qué ocurre, mis pequeños payasotes?

Debido al golpe, las puertas de la furgoneta se habían abierto y se podía ver la jaula; pero es que con el golpe la manta que la cubría también se había caído y se podía ver a Luna, la cual miraba asustada a los nuevos visitantes.

-¡Oh, mon Dieu, c'est magnifique!-masculló el director, al verla.

Los payasos la miraron extasiados y en ese momento, uno de ellos sugirió.

-Señor… esos dos se han largado sin pasarnos los datos del seguro… ¿Qué le parece si hacemos la vista gorda con la debida compensación?

El director esbozó una sonrisita divertida y masculló.

-¡Mais oui, querido mío! ¡El circo no ha tenido nunca tan extraordinaria criatura, y algo me dice que haremos más caja que nunca! ¡Es la hora del espectáculo, mes amis!-masculló, decidido.

* * *

-¿¡Dónde está, dónde está?!-inquirió Iván, saliendo el primero de la calle.

-¡No está muy lejos, sigue todo recto, yo te indico!-dijo Twilight.

Tras ellos pudieron ver primero a Paco y Eduardo, y un poco más atrás a Mendoza.

-¿Pero que buscamos exactamente?-inquirió la hija de Rodrigo.

-A la princesa Luna, una alicornio de color azul oscuro-reveló el chico.

Ella le miró fijamente y murmuró, no muy convencida.

-Ya…

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos después de salir, Twilight indicó a la derecha en el siguiente cruce y entraron en un descampado, donde una hilera de camiones comenzaban a marcharse; los tres salieron del coche y vieron la furgoneta, pero enseguida se percataron de que algo no andaba bien.

-Un momento, las puertas están abiertas…

Justo después llegaron los demás, incluyendo a Rodrigo y Carvajal en un Porsche Panamera azul precioso.

-¡Me tenéis hasta los mismísimos de tanta vuelta!-masculló Mendoza.

-¡Nosotros no pensamos irnos sin el unicornio!-comentaron Paco y Eduardo.

-¡Nadie más va a hacer nada con el unicornio salvo yo! ¿¡Entendido?!-masculló Carvajal.

-¿¡Alguien va a tener la amabilidad de explicarme qué demonios pasa aquí?!-puso la puntilla Rodrigo.

-¡Silencio!-gritó en ese momento Twilight.

Todos en ese momento guardaron silencio y ella habló.

-¡Nadie va a tener a Luna porque en realidad está moviéndose de nuevo!

-¿¡Cómo?!

-Pero, pero… ¿no está en la furgoneta?-inquirió Carvajal.

En ese momento oyeron un fuerte claxon sonando y vieron que se trataba del último camión de la comitiva, el cual se alejaba con publicidad del circo francés en sus puertas; por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en una obvia posibilidad. Y, evidentemente, todos pensaron en lo mismo.

-¡Mierda!-gritaron todos, volviendo a los coches.

Los motores rugieron a la vez y, por un momento, todos se miraron a través de los retrovisores; la cosa había llegado muy lejos y todos estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de recuperar a Luna, cada uno con sus intenciones e intereses. Y, como si se hubieran sincronizado, entendieron que lo que venía a continuación era la recta final.

-El que llegue el primero se lleva el premio-pensaron todos a la vez.

El primero en acelerar fue Iván, pero el Porsche de Rodrigo rugió tras él y le adelantó enseguida, dando comienzo a una frenética carrera en pos del objetivo común. Y ésta vez con intenciones de acabar.

* * *

Vale, ya enfilamos la recta final, queda poco para el final y va a ser un tanto épico; he subido una imagen de los Ángeles de San Rafael a mi cuenta del Imageshack para que la echéis un vistazo. Por si alguien se ha preguntado acerca del titulo tan raro que tiene el capitulo, es una referencia a la campaña publicitario que siempre ha usado la urbanización para venderse, la cancioncita se te mete en el lóbulo y hay veces que te sale cuando menos te lo esperas XD aquí un ejemplo: watch?v=Ht0bFprGY0I ¡Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

**Ratas a la carrera**

Los camiones del circo no se alejaron mucho, por lo que los alcanzaron enseguida, saliendo de la urbanización para coger la AP-6 en dirección Madrid; Carvajal y Rodrigo iban los primeros, seguidos por el Ford Mustang de Mendoza un poco más atrás, con Iván, Twilight y la hija de Carvajal. Los últimos eran Paco y Eduardo.

-¡Mierda, Carvajal nos lleva ventaja con ese pedazo de Porsche! ¡Si pudiéramos saber a dónde va ese circo!-masculló Iván.

-Espera, lo miraré-anunció la hija de Rodrigo, sacando su móvil y conectándose a internet.

En ese momento el Nissan Juke de Paco y Eduardo pegó un acelerón y les pasó de golpe, con el motor sobre revolucionado.

-¡Dale un poco más, ya verás lo que te durará!-masculló Iván, molesto.

Un poco más adelante, Mendoza y Carvajal se disputaban el primer puesto, aunque era Rodrigo el que conducía.

-¡Es ese estirado endogámico de Mendoza! ¡Acelera!-masculló el mafioso.

-¡Ja! ¿Un Ford Mustang? No me hagas reír…-masculló Rodrigo, acelerando un poco más.

Al ser los más rápidos alcanzaron enseguida al convoy de camiones que viajaban uno detrás de otro, llevando la totalidad del circo y a Luna con ellos, la cual la habían cargado en uno de los camiones de carga, entre bártulos y demás materiales del circo; se sentía usada cual simple objeto, no parecía tener ningún otro valor más allá del material para los humanos. Todos eran iguales, tal y como eran retratados en los cuentos para dormir que su madre la contaba y las viejas leyendas que aún se conservan en el archivo real de Canterlot. Nada más, eso era todo. Y ello le producía una honda tristeza.

-¿Qué me queda ahora? Twilight no está a mi lado y lo más probable es que todo lo que conozco no lo volveré a ver jamás; ni siquiera a mi hermana-pensó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de usar su magia; podía salir de allí en un tris, ¿pero para qué? ¿Para vagar por un mundo peligroso y hostil, expuesta a constantes peligros y arriesgándose a ser capturada otra vez? No merecía la pena, de hecho, ya nada merecía la pena. Hacía tiempo que se había rendido, desde que se separó de Twilight; ni siquiera la inocencia y la amabilidad de esa niña humana le había dado fuerzas para seguir aferrándose a la esperanza.

-Twilight… ojalá te hubiera escuchado antes, debí haberte atendido y comprendido, pero sin embargo hacia oídos sordos. Ahora es cuando más me arrepiento de haberte gritado y dado de lado; lo siento… lo siento tanto… pero ahora ya no sirve de nada, no estás conmigo y dudo de que te vuelva a ver.

Se tumbó en el frio suelo de la jaula y lloró en silencio, una vez más.

* * *

-¡Lo tengo, se trata de un circo francés que está haciendo una gira por toda Europa, hace poco que ha estado en Segovia y su siguiente parada es en Madrid!-anunció la hija de Rodrigo.

-¿Sabes dónde van a levantar la carpa?-inquirió Iván, subiendo a cuarta.

-Espera… ¡ah, aquí, en una explanada en la avenida de Monforte de Lemos, al final del Barrio del Pilar!

-¡Pero yo no sé dónde está eso!-masculló Iván.

-¡Yo sí, tengo una amiga que vive cerca, una forma de llegar rápidamente es entrar a Madrid por la A-1 y tomar dirección hacia la ciudad de los Periodistas, luego es ir todo recto y girar a la izquierda, no tiene pérdida!

-Ya veo… no estaría mal adelantarnos al circo, así solo sería esperar hasta que llegara y mientras tanto podríamos trazar un plan para rescatar a Luna-pensó Iván, en voz alta.

-Pero ¿y qué hay de los demás? Si ven que nos movemos por nuestra cuenta nos querrán seguir, ya deben de estar enterados de que soy capaz de captar a Luna esté donde esté-obvió Twilight.

-En ese caso podemos librarnos de ellos, hacer que sigan al circo mientras que nosotros nos adelantamos y así tomamos la delantera-propuso la hija de Rodrigo.

-Pero entonces nos lo volveríamos a encontrar en Madrid, y seguro que nos pondrían las cosas aún más complicadas, en ese caso sería mejor que perdieran el rastro tanto del circo como del nuestro, así no tendrían a donde ir-mejoró entonces Iván el plan.

-Vale, pero ¿cómo lo haremos?-quiso saber Twilight.

-Tranquilas, se me está ocurriendo algo que podría funcionar…

En ese tramo la AP6 era de doble sentido y por donde estaban en ese momento había algunos accesos de tierra a ambos lados de la carretera, Iván se quedó lo más rezagado posible del resto, dejó pasar a Paco y Eduardo, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, redujo marcha y cruzó el acceso más inmediato del lado de la izquierda; en cuanto pisó la arena, subió de marcha enseguida y aceleró todo lo que pudo, alejándose de los demás, que parecían no haberse enterado del cambio de rumbo de Iván.

* * *

-¡Ja, menudo idiota, Iván se ha rajado enseguida!-exclamó Eduardo, pegándose a Mendoza.

-Sí… demasiado pronto, diría yo… ¿Por qué lo haría?-inquirió Paco, extrañado.

Echó una rápida mirada hacia atrás y entonces vio que se había metido campo a través, siguiendo un camino de tierra.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿¡A dónde va, que pretende?!-masculló.

-¿¡Doy la vuelta?!-inquirió Eduardo, viéndolo él también.

Por un momento Paco quiso decir que sí, pero al final lo pensó fríamente; si ellos sabían dónde podía estar el unicornio en todo momento, le extrañaba que variaran el rumbo. Aunque por otro lado… tan solo sería seguir el convoy y ya.

-¿¡Doy la vuelta sí o no?!-inquirió Eduardo una vez más.

Pero aun así, resultaba extraño de todos modos; ¿para qué cambiar el rumbo? ¿Para confundirlos? Seguramente…

-¡Sí, da la vuelta, a por ellos, vamos!-masculló Paco.

El Nissan dio la vuelta abruptamente y se dirigió al acceso de tierra; inmediatamente después, los otros dos les siguieron inexorablemente, alejándose del convoy.

-¡Ja, han picado!-exclamó Iván.

-¿Pero ahora como haremos para deshacernos de ellos?-quiso saber la chica.

-No te preocupes, yo de ciudad no soy, desde luego, pero me sé estos campos como la palma de mi mano-aseguró el chico, esbozando una sonrisita orgullosa.

A partir de ahí, Iván demostró gran conocimiento de la zona colándose por carreteras muy comarcales y zigzagueando entre pequeños pueblos de la dehesa que solo unos pocos como él conocían bien. Pasaron por La Fuenfría, Cercedilla, Navacerrada, La Ponderosa de la Sierra y El Boalo, antes de encarar la M-607 en dirección hacia Manzanares el Real.

-¡Aún nos siguen! ¿Cómo piensas hacer para perderles de vista?-inquirió Twilight.

-¡Ahí es donde entras tú, Twilight! ¿Crees que podrás teletransportarnos a todos, con el coche incluido?

La unicornio se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero si es muy grande, no sé si podré hacerlo!

-¡Por favor, Twilight, te necesitamos para que el plan salga bien! ¡Además, sé que puedes hacerlo, creo en ti!-le dijo el chico.

Por un momento se quedó pensativa, rumiando las posibilidades y las consecuencias si saliera mal; aunque por otro lado, los ánimos del chico la motivaban bastante, además, tenía el elemento de la magia, con él podría almacenar la energía suficiente como para no caer desmayada durante el proceso.

-Está bien, lo intentaré-anunció ella, con mirada decidida.

-Vale, escucha, ahora en cuanto lleguemos al pueblo voy a ponerme dar vueltas para buscar una calle lo suficientemente larga y apartada como para que podamos desaparecernos sin ser vistos y así distraer un poco a los demás; quiero que te fijes en todos los sitios por los que vamos a pasar para que puedas hacernos reaparecer en un sitio distinto para que el plan salga bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien.

Enseguida llegaron al pueblo e Iván estuvo dando vueltas, siendo seguido por todos los demás.

* * *

-¿¡Manzanares el Real?! ¿¡Que se les ha perdido aquí?!-inquirió Carvajal, extrañado.

-¡Ni idea, pero fue idea tuya seguirles!-le recordó Rodrigo.

-¡Porque me parecía extraño que se desviaran del rumbo así!-argumentó el mafioso.

Todos los demás pensaban en lo mismo, muy extrañados; ésta vez Paco y Eduardo iban los primeros, seguidos por Mendoza y por último, Rodrigo y Carvajal; ya habían dado varias vueltas al pueblo y todos comenzaban a mosquearse, viendo que había algo raro en todo eso.

* * *

-¡Vale, en la siguiente calle nos desaparecemos! ¿Estás lista?-inquirió Iván.

-¡Sí!

En cuanto entraron en una calle de nombre Juan de la Cierva, Twilight se concentró al máximo y visualizó su objetivo; hubo un destello silencioso y al segundo siguiente el coche en su totalidad desapareció. En cuanto Paco y Eduardo entraron en la calle yendo tras ellos se quedaron a cuadros.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!

-¡Para, para!

Eduardo dio un frenazo y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo para evitar darse un buen morrazo; todos salieron de sus vehículos y Mendoza, Carvajal y Rodrigo comenzaron a llamar de todo a los dos rejoneadores.

-¡Un poco de calma, cojones, que aquí el chaval ha desaparecido de repente!-masculló Paco.

-¿¡Cómo que ha desparecido?!-masculló Carvajal.

-¡Lo que oyes, estábamos yendo tras ellos y les vimos meterse por esta calle, en cuanto nosotros nos metimos ya no estaban, habían desaparecido!

-¿No los habréis perdido al girar la curva?-inquirió Mendoza, despectivamente.

-¡Imposible! ¿¡Es que no ves la calle, aristócrata estirado?! ¡Es lo suficientemente larga como para cruzarla en menos de un minuto, y solo tardamos…! ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco segundos?-inquirió Paco.

-Más o menos-murmuró Eduardo.

-¡Pero eso que dices es imposible!-masculló Carvajal.

-¡Oh! ¿¡De veras!?-inquirió Paco, cargando de ironía cada sílaba.

-Pero ¿y ahora como hacemos para encontrar al unicornio? Nos hemos separado del circo y ahora que hemos perdido el rastro del chaval…-murmuró Mendoza.

En ese momento todos comprendieron lo que había pasado exactamente y estuvieron mentando a la madre de Iván repetidas veces, así como a sus ancestros y algo sobre su padre.

-¿¡Y ahora qué hacemos?!-masculló Carvajal.

-¿Y si los buscamos? A lo mejor no han ido muy lejos…-propuso Eduardo.

-¡No, bastante tiempo hemos perdido ya, ya casi son las cuatro! ¡Tenemos que relocalizar ese circo, vamos, ya!-apremió Carvajal.

-¡Mi niña, ese malnacido me la ha secuestrado!-masculló Rodrigo, echando chispas.

Todos regresaron a sus coches y se fueron del pueblo, en busca del circo perdido; mientras tanto, en la habitación de un hotel de tres estrellas en el centro del pueblo, Iván, Twilight y la hija de Rodrigo observaban desde el último piso como sus rivales se iban, dándoles vía libre.

-Y allá van… hasta nunca, panda de idiotas-murmuró el chico, satisfecho.

-Qué suerte de que te acordaras del interior de un garaje así…-comentó la chica entonces.

-Cuando pasamos al lado, la puerta estaba abierta y pude ver el interior, así que… pensé que estaríamos bien ocultos-explicó la unicornio.

-Sí, lo malo es que casi me como una columna… y encima tuvimos que coger esta suite de luxe al habernos colado, me sabe mal por ti…-masculló el chico, mirándola.

-No te preocupes, en realidad es mi padre quien paga… es lo que tiene ser la hija de un mafioso local-dijo ella, esbozando una graciosa sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con una tarjeta de crédito.

Iván rio, divertido.

-Por cierto, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado, soy Aurora Ruiz Bermejo, encantada-comentó ella.

-Iván García Miramón-hizo lo propio el chico, dándola dos besos.

-Twilight Sparkle-añadió la poni.

Los tres se rieron, divertidos; los dos humanos se fueron a comer y dejaron a Twilight en la habitación viendo la tele, luego la subirían algo para que ella también comiera.

-Eres un chico inteligente, Iván… no hay muchos como tú…-comentó ella, durante la comida.

-Me halagas… tampoco soy tan brillante…

-No, en serio, discurres rápido, todo ese plan para quitarnos de en medio a mi padre y esos estúpidos… me sorprendes, de verdad.

-Ah, ya basta… además, ha sido Twilight quien nos ha traído aquí…-le recordó él.

Aurora le observó, mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua, y luego inquirió.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Pues tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para ir a Madrid ahora, sin presiones ni nada de nada… he pensado que podríamos visitar el castillo para que Twilight lo vea, pasar la noche aquí y continuar mañana por la mañana, seguro que para cuando lleguemos a Madrid ya tienen montado todo el circo y nos será más fácil encontrar a Luna esté donde esté-explicó Iván.

-Me parece un buen plan… turismo y rescatismo, me apunto.

Los dos se rieron del chiste y una vez que terminaron, subieron algo a Twilight de tapadillo; esa tarde, con un unicornio invisible a su lado, visitaron el castillo de los Mendoza. Twilight admiró la piedra con la que estaba construido, los interiores de la fortaleza, la arquería del patio y las vistas desde las almenas al lago del embalse de Santillana.

-Es precioso… tu mundo es increíble, Iván-masculló la poni, disimuladamente para que nadie más la oyera.

-Sí… algún día me gustaría conocer el tuyo, seguro que es igual de bonito o más…-la dijo él, acariciándola la crin.

-Más de cinco siglos nos contemplan…-comentó el guía, en voz alta.

Y, desde luego, esa afirmación se cumplía en un castillo como ese.

Esa noche estuvieron viendo la tele hasta que se fueron a la cama, el problema era que la única cama en la habitación era una de matrimonio, lo suficientemente grande como para que los tres cupieran en ella.

-Bueno, yo me iré al sofá…-murmuró Iván.

-¿Qué? Anda, no digas chorradas y vente, hay espacio de sobra-le dijo Aurora.

No pudo llevarla la contraria y se puso en el lado izquierdo, echo un ovillo y muerto de vergüenza, mientras que la chica le miraba divertida.

-¿No estás incomodo? Pareces una oruga…

-No, estoy bien…-murmuró él, cortado.

En ese momento apareció Twilight flotando por el aire y se dejó caer entre los dos, botando en la cama y tumbándose en ella

-¡Hoy ha sido un día genial, me encantó el castillo!

-Oh, bien, me alegro de que te gustara…-murmuró Iván, para cambiar de tema.

-Iván… quería darte las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí… y a ti también Aurora, sin vosotros no hubiera llegado hasta aquí… gracias a los dos-murmuró la poni, emocionada.

-Ah, ya hablamos de eso, ya sabes que te lo prometí…-murmuró el chico.

-Bueno, yo no te conozco mucho, pero… sin apenas saber cómo y por qué, sentí la necesidad de ayudarte y bueno, aquí estoy-añadió ella.

Twilight sonrió y abrazó a los dos a la vez, agradeciéndoselo una vez más.

-¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?-inquirió entonces.

-Eh… no veo por qué no…-murmuró la chica.

-Pues… vale…

La unicornio lavanda se acomodó y cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios; ambos chicos se miraron por un momento y Aurora comentó en un susurro.

-A quien se lo cuente no se lo cree.

Iván rio en voz baja y se acomodó en la cama, durmiéndose casi sin darse cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron temprano para llegar cuanto antes a Madrid; el viaje les tomó casi una hora, pero se desviaron a la altura de San Agustín de Guadalix para salir a la A-1 y así entrar directamente en Madrid mediante indicaciones de Aurora. Entraron por Alcobendas y desde donde estaban pudieron ver las cuatro torres de la capital.

-¡Uauh! ¿¡Qué son, qué son?! ¡Son inmensas!-masculló Twilight al verlas.

-Son las Cuatro Torres de Madrid, los rascacielos más altos de España; de derecha a izquierda son: torre Espacio, torre de Cristal, torre PwC y torre Bankia, se trata de oficinas y un hotel-explicó la chica.

-Tengo entendido de que hay un jardín o algo así en la picuda…-comento Iván.

-Sí, el jardín vertical de la torre de Cristal… tiene además un pararrayos en lo más alto-añadió ella.

Twilight contempló la gran altura de los colosos asombrada, jamás había visto algo tan alto en toda su vida, ni siquiera las torres de Canterlot se podían comparar. Un poco más adelante había un poco de congestión, por lo que Iván se movió al carril de la izquierda para evitar aglomerarse junto con los demás; pero nada ni nadie le había preparado para lo que vio allí a continuación. Se puso en paralelo a un Porsche Panamera azul y por un momento se quedó con la vista fija, atento al tráfico; pero en eso que le dio realizar el típico gesto de girar la cabeza para observar a sus lados y echó un rápido vistazo a su izquierda. Al principio no hizo nada más, pero por un momento le pareció haber visto un improbable y dio un par de cabezazos, como si no hubiera visto bien; pero en realidad si había visto, y muy bien. Rodrigo y Carvajal les miraban con la misma cara de incredulidad, mientras que justo detrás, un atónito Mendoza estaba con la boca abierta y, un poco más atrás y con la misma cara de atontados, Paco y Eduardo observaban la situación.

* * *

**Nota del autor**: A partir de aquí, leer el capitulo con ésta canción: watch?v=oxq8tUd6eUg

* * *

-No… o sea no… ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡No es cierto!-masculló el chico, frustrado.

Tanto Aurora como Twilight estaban alucinadas y pudieron ver como Mendoza, Carvajal, Rodrigo y hasta Paco y Eduardo se reían como locos.

-¡Yo es que me cago en todo, mira!-masculló Iván.

Y tras esa jura, aceleró de golpe y los dejó atrás, zigzagueando entre el tráfico; a partir de ese momento comenzó la verdadera carrera. Atravesaron lo que quedaba de Alcobendas y salieron por la siguiente salida dirección ciudad de los Periodistas y Paseo de la Castellana; en la curva de acceso, tanto Rodrigo como Mendoza se llegaron a rozar, pero Mendoza contra volanteó y evito un muy posible golpe por los pelos; Paco y Eduardo trataban de alcanzar a Mendoza por todos los medios, pero el Nissan Juke se resistía a correr un poco más. Todos eran conscientes de lo peligroso que era eso, pero se trataba de algo que trascendía más allá de lo meramente peligroso; un poco más adelante Mendoza y Rodrigo alcanzaron a Iván y se pusieron en paralelo, rodeándoles y cerrándoles el paso.

-¡Mierda!-masculló el chico.

-¡Es en la siguiente salida, por la bajada!-indicó Aurora.

-¡Mendoza no me deja moverme!

-¿¡Quieres jugar sucio?! ¡Yo te ayudo!-masculló entonces Twilight, haciendo magia.

En ese momento el coche de Mendoza dio un bandazo y se apartó de golpe, estando a punto de estamparse contra el muro, pero el aristócrata bajó de marcha dos veces seguidas y consiguió librarse de milagro; fue entonces cuando Iván aprovechó la ocasión, redujo marcha y tomó la curva, saliendo a la derecha. Los demás le siguieron, pero un poco más adelante había un semáforo y se vieron obligados a parar; por caprichos del destino, los tres primeros acabaron en primera línea, cada uno en un carril y con Paco y Eduardo detrás de Mendoza; en lo que duró el semáforo en rojo, los tres conductores se miraron entre sí con decisión y furia contenida, revolucionando los motores en punto muerto, mientras que los peatones los miraban extrañados y asustados. En cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde, los tres salieron disparados y enfilaron la avenida de la Ilustración hasta la puerta de la Ilustración, una serie de arcos en orden creciente y decreciente que formaban una puerta en sí. Allí estaba el siguiente semáforo, pero en ese momento Twilight anunció.

-¡Está cerca, Luna está cerca!

-¡Lo sé, la avenida de Monforte de Lemos está justo al lado, si vamos por ella llegaremos directamente al sitio!-afirmó Aurora.

-¿A la derecha entonces?-quiso saber Iván.

-¡Sí, derecha!

Fue entonces cuando llegaron a la intersección, el semáforo estaba en verde y había que girar por la rotonda; Iván redujo marchas y giró a la derecha sin poner el intermitente, por lo que los demás siguieron todo recto y no pudieron rectificar su trayectoria, teniendo que seguir todo recto mientras que ellos rodeaban lo rotonda.

-¡Adiós, pringados!-masculló Iván.

-¡Maldita sea tu estampa!-oyeron gritar a Carvajal.

Terminaron de rodear la rotonda y se pasaron a la avenida de Monforte de Lemos; desde donde estaban se podía ver la carpa al fondo. Ya estaban un poco más cerca. Sólo un poco más.

* * *

La vida no es más que una torta en la cara... que se lo digan a Iván XD que cerca estamos, madre, que cerca... he subido a mi cuenta de Imageshack imágenes de algunos de los escenarios de este capítulo como el castillo de los Mendoza, las cuatro torres o la puerta de la Ilustración, pasaos para verlas. ¡Nos leemos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

**El mundo del circo**

El circo ya estaba del todo montado y ya había una cola de narices para comprar una entrada; había un montón de afiches promocionando los espectáculos, pero les llamó la atención uno en concreto, con una figura en negro y con el siguiente título: "La nueva maravilla del mundo, esta tarde a las seis"

-Luna…-masculló Iván.

-Sí… pero ¿cómo haremos para sacarla? Tiene que ser antes, nadie más debe verla o la cosa se complicaría…-obvió Aurora, preocupada.

-Yo podría colarme desde atrás y luego sacarla mediante teletransporte-sugirió una invisible Twilight.

-Es una opción, pero primero tenemos que contemplar otras posibilidades, por si las cosas se tuercen… veamos si podemos pasar a la trastienda…-comentó el chico.

Intentaron pasar a la explanada donde se habían instalado todos los demás bártulos, caravanas y camiones del circo, pero estaba muy bien vigilado y apenas pudieron ver como estaba la situación.

-Esto es malo ¿y ahora como haremos para encontrar a Luna?-inquirió Iván, preocupado.

-Bueno, si no podemos pasar por fuera… siempre podemos pasar por dentro-comentó entonces Aurora.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió el chico, extrañado.

-Pagamos una entrada y así podremos tener acceso al circo desde la carpa, luego que Twilight se cuele siendo invisible, busque a Luna, y en cuanto la tenga nos dé una señal, nosotros nos vamos disimuladamente y asunto resuelto-explicó ella.

-Visto así parece factible… aunque, el precio de las entradas…-masculló él, preocupado.

-No te preocupes, tonto, no me importa, ya te he dicho que es mi padre el que paga, así que…-le recordó ella.

Se tuvieron que poner a la cola para poder sacarse dos entradas, cola que duró aproximadamente como unos quince o veinte minutos; la función seria a las seis de la tarde, por lo que para hacer tiempo fueron a dar un paseo y estuvieron viendo el centro comercial de la Vaguada, donde también comieron. Las horas pasaron pesadamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo, cada minuto se contaba con los dedos y la tensión se podía sentir entre los tres; no podían fallar, ésta vez no, ya se habían alargado más de lo debido y nada podía salir mal; Twilight estaba dispuesta para todo, pero por otro lado no podía evitar pensar en que harían a continuación, una vez que hubiesen recuperado a Luna. ¿Ocultarse por un tiempo? ¿Regresar al palacio de la Granja? No se lo había contado a Iván ni a nadie, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo lo iban a hacer para regresar a Ecuestria; quizás Luna sepa algo, pero por su parte se refiere el destino era incierto.

Cuando solo quedaba un cuarto de hora para las seis regresaron al circo, para guardar otra cola nueva, ésta vez para entrar; no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero el cielo se había vuelto oscuro y deprimente, con densos nubarrones tapándolo por completo, cual mal augurio.

-Qué raro, en el tiempo no dijeron nada de tormenta…-recordó el chico, extrañado.

-Bueno, tampoco es tan raro, es la típica tormenta de verano debido al calor…-murmuró la chica, sin darle mayor importancia.

Twilight alzó la vista y le pareció ver un rápido destello coronando las oscuras nubes.

Una vez dentro, Iván y Aurora se separaron de Twilight para ir a sentarse en sus correspondientes sitios; mientras tanto, la unicornio invisible se escabulló rápidamente hasta el otro lado del circo y se coló en la parte trasera del mismo pasando por una salida exclusiva del personal del circo. El resto de la explanada se encontraba ocupada por los camiones, muchas caravanas, materiales desperdigados y las jaulas de los animales. Estuvo comprobando primero las mismas jaulas, encontrando algunos leones, focas, elefantes y monos, pero enseguida obvió que no dejarían a un alicornio como Luna a la vista de todo el mundo, por lo que se dirigió a la parte de los camiones, esperando encontrarla allí. Las puertas estaban cerradas, por lo que trató de abrirlas con su magia, pero eran más pesadas de lo que había pensado y necesitó concentrarse al máximo.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del circo, la función ya había empezado y el director dijo unas palabras antes de dar paso al alma del circo, los payasos, los cuales se explayaron a gusto e hicieron sus payasadas, divirtiendo a los más pequeños y entreteniendo a los más grandes; sin embargo, Iván y Aurora estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos como para no atender del todo a la función, sin dejar de mirar la hora. La chica movía con nerviosismo su pierna derecha e Iván se mordía las uñas frenéticamente, en ese momento ella le pegó un manotazo y le espetó.

-Las uñas…

-Usted perdone, los nervios me están matando… y estate quieta ya con la pierna, concho-masculló él, parándosela de golpe.

Afuera el cielo no parecía dar tregua y se oscurecía aún más por momentos, previniendo una lluvia de tres pares de narices; Twilight seguía tratando de abrir las puertas del camión, pero no había manera. En ese momento oyó a alguien acercarse y soltó los agarraderos, cayéndose hacia atrás y haciendo un poco de ruido; el operario que se acercaba se quedó quieto un momento, extrañado.

-Me ha parecido oír algo… no será nada-se dijo en voz baja.

Abrió la puerta del camión y Twilight vio su interior, tan solo materiales y mucha madera; la poni contuvo un respingo, pero en ese momento apareció otro hombre, el cual le dijo al primero.

-¡Aquí se va a poner a llover de lo lindo!

-¡Ya ves que sí! ¿Has llevado ya esa jaula que te pidió el director hasta la entrada lateral?

-Sí, ya está allí, no sé por qué pero está más emocionado que un niño pequeño, dice que después de esto ya se va a poder retirar.

-Ja, ya le gustaría a él…

Twilight comprendió que era la jaula que estaba buscando y no lo dudó, echó a correr en cuanto los hombres se alejaron, pensando en una sola cosa.

-Ya voy, Luna…

Bajo la carpa del circo, los payasos se retiraban seguidos por una ola de aplausos y vítores de alegría; en cuanto el último se fue, apareció el director del circo entrando en el ruedo, mientras que varios operarios empujaban consigo una jaula tapada por una lona. Al verla, tanto Iván como Aurora se pusieron en guardia.

-Es ella…-masculló el chico.

-Seguro… mira que cara de júbilo tiene el director, este cabrón quiere cubrirse de gloria presentándola ante todos-masculló ella, molesta.

En ese momento el director comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien, esa ha sido una magnífica actuación por parte de los payasos, nadie de los aquí presentes negaría que son el alma del circo ¿cierto? Y no estarían equivocados ni lo más mínimo, pero también otros elementos forman parte del circo, entre ellos los animales, los cuales nos ayudan de una manera en la que un ser humano sería incapaz; hay muchos animales, de los más variados tipos y a cada cual más asombroso y genial. Pero hoy quiero enseñarles algo nunca visto, algo nuevo y que revolucionará por completo el mundo de la zoología para siempre.

-Mierda, la a va descubrir ¿Qué hacemos, que hacemos?-masculló Aurora, nerviosísima.

-No lo sé, no lo sé… Dios, Twilight, date prisa por favor…-musitó Iván.

A cada paso que daba, los cielos se ponían cada vez más oscuros, comenzó a chispear enseguida y Twilight corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo, buscando la puerta lateral que el operario mencionó; finalmente encontró un acceso techado con una lona y entró forzando a sus patas a correr, ya que empezaba a darle tirones. Entró con cautela y pudo oír que el director se dirigía a la multitud, estaba a punto de mostrar a Luna, la cual estaba dentro de la jaula; en ese momento pensó rápido y se teletransportó dentro de ésta, donde reapareció justo enfrente de ella. Luna tenía una cara muy larga y miraba al suelo todo el rato, sin ningún atisbo de nada, pero en cuanto se presentó justo delante de ella su cara fue un auténtico hervidero de emociones y sentimientos; quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, estaba demasiado sorprendida.

-Hola, Luna-la saludó, con una sonrisa.

La princesa de la noche abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salió nada.

-Tranquila, ya me dirás lo que quieras, ahora vámonos de aquí.

Cerró los ojos, se sucedió un destello y pensó en su siguiente objetivo.

-¡Damas y caballeros, les presento, para todos ustedes, a la octava maravilla del mundo!-exclamó el director, haciendo una señal.

A su señal los operarios retiraron la lona, dejando a la vista una jaula vacía; se extendió por el circo un denso silencio, mientras que el director comenzaba a sudar, anonadado. Iván y Aurora se miraron, con una sonrisa en los labios y no lo dudaron más, se levantaron y se fueron con prisa pero sin mostrarse demasiado azorados, para no llamar la atención.

Una vez fuera, antes de dejar la lona, pudieron oír algunos cuantos gritos y abucheos, se imaginaron a ese arrogante franchute escondiéndose bajo la lona de la jaula.

-¡Ja, toma dos tazas!-exclamó Iván, divertido.

-Desde luego… ¿a dónde crees que pueden haber ido?-inquirió Aurora.

-Conociendo a Twilight igual han ido hasta el coche, vamos, corre.

Aparcaron justo al lado, en un pequeño parking de tierra; y no se equivocaron, puesto que allí estaban, las dos.

-¡Iván, Aurora, lo hicimos!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Sí, por fin! ¡Vámonos de aquí, venga!

-Nadie se va a ninguna parte-anunció entonces una voz conocida.

Todos se quedaron estáticos y se dieron la vuelta; justo enfrente, estaban Carvajal, Rodrigo, Mendoza, Paco y Eduardo, todos con los brazos cruzados y mirándoles fijamente.

-¡No!-masculló Twilight.

-Pero… pero… ¿¡cómo?!-masculló el chico.

-¿Cómo, dices? Fácil, nos disteis esquinazo, pero en realidad tan solo nos retrasasteis un poco, estábamos en Madrid, y buscábamos un circo, así que…

-…preguntamos-acabó la frase, Carvajal, tomando el relevo a Rodrigo.

Tras eso, el mafioso dio un paso hacia delante y dijo con voz queda.

-Los unicornios son míos, los dos.

-¡Los cojones!-exclamó Iván.

En ese momento cayó un rayo, iluminando el cielo y retumbando el trueno poco después; en ese momento Luna desplegó sus alas, cogió a Twilight con su magia y echó a volar, alejándose de allí.

-¡Maldita sea!-masculló el mafioso.

Iván y Aurora no lo pensaron dos veces y subieron al coche, para seguirlas por tierra; los demás pensaron igual y se retiraron, para ir a por sus vehículos.

Mientras tanto, en el aire, Luna volaba lo más alto posible, para evitar miradas indiscretas.

-¡No Luna, vuelve, tenemos que volver!-masculló Twilight.

-¡Tranquila Twilight, tenemos que perderlos de vista para poder regresar a Ecuestria!-masculló ella.

-¿¡Pero cómo?!

-¡Mediante el mismo hechizo que yo usé para llegar hasta aquí, pero necesito mucha más energía!-explicó Luna.

En ese momento otro rayo iluminó el cielo y se reflejó en los ojos de Twilight, la cual exclamó.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Luna, tenemos que ir a la segunda torre de allí, a la picuda!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Pero qué dices, Twilight?!-masculló Luna.

-¡Hazlo, tenemos que llegar hasta lo más alto!

-¡Pero con este tiempo que va a su libre albedrio es muy peligroso!

-¡Confía en mí!-masculló entonces Twilight.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y Luna dijo.

-Está bien… ¡Agárrate!

Y tras eso, voló el doble de rápido, en dirección hacia la torre de Cristal.

Mientras tanto, desde el suelo, todos seguían con la vista a las dos, Iván y Aurora iban a la cabeza, seguidos por los demás.

-¡No las pierdas de vista, Aurora, necesito ver lo que hay delante!-masculló Iván.

-¡Están yendo todo recto, van hacia…! ¿¡Las cuatro torres?!

Como si hubiera sido cosa de suerte, todos los semáforos les tocaron en verde y no rompieron la rápida marcha, pero en ese momento pasaron por una intersección, donde al otro lado había una patrulla de policía; los agentes se quedaron alucinados, y aún más cuando vieron a cuatro coches más pasando a una velocidad similar o mayor.

-¿¡Pero bueno, que se han creído esos, que están en un rally?!-masculló uno de ellos.

-Que pedazo de multa tienen…-masculló el otro, poniendo la sirena y saliendo en su persecución.

Los dos chicos pudieron ver desde donde estaban como Luna y Twilight se acercaban a la torre de Cristal.

-¿¡Que pretenden?!-inquirió Aurora.

-¡Algo me dice que volver a su casa! ¡Vamos, tenemos que subir nosotros también!-apremió el chico.

Aparcó justo al lado y echaron a correr hacia la puerta de la torre, al mismo tiempo que los demás se presentaban y al igual que la policía.

-¡Policía, alto, están detenidos!

-¡Mierda, la bofia!-masculló Carvajal.

Los dos chicos entraron a trompicones en el hall de la torre, donde el recepcionista les paró.

-Ey, ey, un momento chicos ¿a dónde vais con tanta prisa?

-¿¡Podemos visitar el jardín vertical?!-inquirió el chico.

-Oh, me temo que eso no es posible, esto no es un edificio público…

-Por favor, hemos venido expresamente, a mi novia le hace mucha ilusión…-anunció Iván, cogiendo de la mano a Aurora.

-Eh, sí, por favor, por favor…-pidió ella, siguiendo el juego.

-No, no, me temo que no se puede, lo siento… a no ser que queráis hacer un evento en concreto no es…

-¡Pues claro, si es que nos vamos a casar, y habíamos pensando en un lugar bonito, por eso!-masculló el chico, cortándole.

-Ah, pues… ¿tienen cita previa?

En ese momento, vieron que la policía estaba deteniendo a Carvajal y compañía, y uno de los agentes se dirigía a hacer lo mismo con ellos; por lo que no se lo pensaron más y echaron a correr en dirección a los ascensores, justamente el del medio había llegado y un hombre salía de él, ellos se colaron y clicaron el último piso.

-¡Eh, alto, alto!-exclamó el recepcionista.

-¡Policía, están detenidos, alto!-añadió el agente.

Pero para su suerte las puertas se cerraron rápidamente y el ascensor subió con mucha rapidez, dirigiéndose directamente hasta lo más alto.

Mientras tanto, Luna se acercaba al cuerpo de la torre, lo malo fue que en ese momento comenzó a llover de verdad y se levantaron unos vientos fuertes que rodearon la estructura y crearon corrientes de aire circulares que les empujaron hacia abajo.

-¡Agh, este viento es muy fuerte, no me deja avanzar!-masculló Luna.

-¡Espera, déjame intentar algo!-dijo Twilight, realizando magia.

Al segundo siguiente, la corriente de aire se invirtió y el viento impulsó a Luna hacia arriba, pero obligándola a volar en círculos y rodeando continuamente a la cristalina superficie de la torre.

-¡Vas a hacer que nos vean!-masculló Luna, mirando por una ventana y viendo a la gente trabajar por ella.

Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno de nuevo y ésa vez pasaron al lado del vidrio lo suficientemente rápido como para confundirlo con una mancha rara en el aire; gracias al impulso extra llegaron enseguida hasta lo más alto y Luna se posó en el pico de la torre, junto al pararrayos.

-¡Estamos aquí! ¿¡Y ahora qué?!-inquirió la princesa.

-¡Esperar!

-¿¡A qué?! ¿¡A que nos chamusque un rayo?!-inquirió Luna.

Twilight la devolvió la mirada y ella lo comprendió, a lo que le espetó.

-¡Estás loca, nos vas a matar!

-¡No, tranquila, no nos pasará nada, confía en mí!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Confía en mí!-repitió ella, cogiéndola de un casco.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos fijamente y Luna asintió levemente.

En ese momento el ascensor llegó a la última planta, la 52, y Aurora e Iván salieron de él de golpe; desde donde estaban vieron a las dos y buscaron una forma de subir.

-¿¡Por donde podemos llegar hasta ellas?!-inquirió la chica.

-¡Mira, allí hay una trampilla, podemos usar las vigas como escaleras, pero vamos a hacernos un arnés antes!-dijo Iván, cogiendo una larga cuerda que allí había.

Se la ató a la cintura fuertemente, hizo lo mismo con Aurora, asegurándose los dos bien; llevó el otro extremo apoyado en su hombro, dejaron el otro atado abajo del todo y se pusieron a escalar. A mitad de camino encontraron una escalera de servicio que llevaba hasta la trampilla, lo que facilitó las cosas; Iván abrió la trampilla y un fuerte viento le azotó la cara, llevaba directamente hasta la mitad de la estructura en forma de bajada, pero había una barandilla de seguridad en la que asirse que llevaba hasta la punta. Con un cuidado extremo, subieron hasta arriba, agarrándose a la barandilla con todas sus fuerzas para no resbalar y caer; la altura era tremenda y se podía ver Madrid en su totalidad y más allá, incluso se podía ver la Sierra y el Sistema Central.

-¡Twilight!-gritó el chico.

La aludida se dio la vuelta y al ver a Iván exclamó.

-¡Iván! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

-¡Te dije que te ayudaría a volver a Ecuestria y eso hago!

La unicornio sintió algo agitándose a su pecho y sonrió, feliz. En ese momento, varios rayos rasgaron el cielo y uno de ellos se dirigió hacia el pararrayos, atraído por éste.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Aurora.

Pero antes de que lo recibiera, Twilight formó una barrera mágica y el rayo la golpeó; inmediatamente después, la barrera mágica se electrificó y contuvo la energía en él, almacenándola. En ese momento Luna vio su propósito y comenzó a hacer el hechizo que solo ella conocía; un portal se comenzó a dibujar en el cielo, como una mancha rosa en el aire, pero enseguida comenzó a flaquear. Fue entonces cuando Twilight dirigió la energía del rayo hacia éste mediante su magia y el portal resplandeció, mostrando un mundo al otro lado.

-¡Ahora, vamos!-masculló Luna, echando a volar.

Twilight brilló y se dirigió hacia allí, pero antes Iván la lanzó la cuerda y ella la cogió con la boca, atravesando el portal con ella; en ese momento Iván y Aurora sintieron como una fuerza tremenda tiraba de la cuerda y se dejaron llevar, traspasando el portal hacia una dimensión desconocida. Hubo un destello y al segundo siguiente un trueno retumbó, revelando una cima vacía y silenciosa.

* * *

Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé... watch?v=TDnl1SdKhzc XD un capítulo más...Por cierto, imágenes nuevas en Imageshck, pasos para verlas


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

**El poder de la amistad**

Iván y Aurora cayeron al suelo duramente, pero se levantaron enseguida; por todo lo que le había contado Twilight, se imaginó a Ecuestria como un país de color y alegría, con amplios campos verdes y un cielo azul precioso. Pero todo eso le golpeó en la cara en cuanto vio lo que vio; el cielo tenía un tono rojizo ceniciento muy feo y triste, y se extendía más allá desde donde la vista alcanzaba. Se encontraban en lo que parecía un balcón y lo que vieron también les dejó perplejos; una especie de palacio hecho completamente por una sustancia verde y viscosa decoraba el ambiente. Luna y Twilight estaban delante, contemplando atónitas el espectáculo.

-¿En serio esta es tu Ecuestria, Twilight?-inquirió el chico, anonadado.

-No… no, no lo es, me la han cambiado…-masculló ella.

Luna estaba igual de chocada y no conseguía articular ningún sonido; pero Twilight reaccionó y masculló.

-¡Tenemos que ir a por los demás elementos, vamos!

Iván y Aurora se dejaron guiar a través de los viscosos pasillos hasta una gran sala, donde había un montón de capullos verdosos decorando el techo; Luna alzó el vuelo y se puso a cortar los capullos, cayendo unos cuantos al suelo. Twilight los rasgó todos con su magia, sacando a una serie de ponis, entre ellos uno rosa, uno naranja, uno amarillo, uno azul cian y otro blanco. Luna sacó a otro alicornio como ella, algo más grande y de color blanco. Pero todos tenían la misma expresión vacía en sus rostros, con los ojos verdes y en una especie de trance raro.

-¡Chicas, tenéis que despertar, despertad! ¡Soy yo, he vuelto, como os prometí!-masculló ella, zarandeando a sus amigas.

-¡Hermana, por favor, hermana, despierta, dime algo, por favor!-musitó Luna, sujetando a su hermana.

Iván y Aurora se quedaron apartados, no muy seguros de sí intervenir; en ese momento oyeron unos extraños zumbidos y al levantar la vista se encontraron rodeados de unas extrañas criaturas que parecían una mezcla rara entre poni e insecto. Aurora soltó un gritito y se pegó a Iván, asustada. Luna y Twilight se reincorporaron, pero en ese momento oyeron una voz reírse como una loca.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí! ¡Por fin os dignáis a regresar!

Chrysalis observó a Luna y a Twilight, con una mirada lacónica.

-Pensaba que nunca volveríais… y por lo que veo, os habéis traído a unos bichos de lo más interesantes…

-Hablando de bichos…-le espetó el chico, molesto.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra, especie de mono sin pelo bípedo!?-le espetó ella.

En ese momento Twilight exclamó.

-¿¡Y cómo te atreves tú a decirlo eso, desgraciada?! ¡Iván es mi amigo, y nadie como tú tiene derecho a insultarlo en mi presencia!

-¡Ja, bonita lealtad, pero no te servirá de nada, en realidad no sé por qué habéis vuelto, no tenéis nada que hacer, estáis acabadas, tan solo habéis venido a caer ante mí!-masculló Chrysalis.

-¡Eso te crees tú, pero yo he venido para recuperar a mis amigas, a mi tierra y a mi vida! ¡He pasado por mucho en un mundo en el que parece no haber armonía, pero ese humano al que tú llamas bicho me enseñó que sí hay algo de armonía, aunque no sea fácil de distinguir! ¡Él me ayudó a salir adelante sin recibir nada a cambio y gracias a él y a Aurora también, estoy aquí!-gritó la unicornio.

-Twilight…-murmuró el chico, emocionado.

-¡Oh, es tan bonito…! ¡Aun así no tienes nada con lo que hacerme frente!

-¡Te equivocas Chrysalis, de cabo a rabo, porque sí que tengo algo que tú nunca tendrás! ¡Amistad, como la de Iván y Aurora, o la de Luna, a pesar de haber pasado un mundo por llegar hasta aquí!-masculló ella.

Miró entonces a la aludida y la sonrió, Luna le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡He oído lo suficiente! ¡Carguen!-ordenó entonces Chrysalis.

Twilight se acercó a la princesa y dijo.

-Sé que no he sido la poni perfecta, Luna, pero aun así quiero que sepas que tú has sido mi motor para seguir adelante; gracias a Iván conseguí dar contigo y ahora estás aquí, conmigo. Pero también quiero disculparme, siento no haberte escuchado ni atendido cuando buscabas mi bien… lo siento.

-No, yo tengo que disculparme contigo, Twilight; yo no quería ver más allá de mi misma y te sobreprotegía con tal de verte bien y feliz. Sé que eres curiosa, pero no hacía más que cortarte tu flujo, tu forma de ver las cosas, tus ganas de saber más. Te desprecié y te di de lado solo porque las cosas no salían como yo quería, fui una egoísta y tu pagaste las consecuencias… lo siento.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, en ese momento los cerraron y juntaron sus cuernos; al hacerlo, una chispa saltó y, de golpe y porrazo, un aura brillante rodeó a los dos ponis. Los changelings que estaban cargando contra ellas se obligaron a parar y contemplaron atónitos el suceso.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?! ¿¡Qué es eso?!-masculló Chrysalis.

Tanto Iván como Aurora sintieron como algo cálido en su pecho y juntaron sus manos mientras que abrazaron entre los dos a Twilight y a Luna; en ese momento el aura se intensificó y la luz incidió sobre los changelings, obligándoles a retroceder.

-¡No, es imposible, es absurdo, no puede ser verdad!-chilló Chrysalis.

En ese momento Twilight abrió los ojos, los cuales brillaban intensamente.

-Sí, es verdad… es amistad.

Y tras esas palabras, la luz hizo explosión y se extendió por todas las direcciones, bañando todos y cada uno de los rincones de Canterlot e incluso de Ecuestria; no se veía nada, todo era blanco, pero sí pudieron oír un estridente chillido por parte de Chrysalis que se iba apagando, como si se alejara en la lejanía. En cuanto vieron que la luz pasaba abrieron los ojos y se encontraron en la sala del trono de un palacio de Canterlot totalmente renovado, con las paredes brillantes y pulidas. Y delante de ellos, mirándolos con orgullo, estaban los cinco ponis y la alicornio.

-¡Chicas, princesa!-masculló Twilight.

-¡Hermana!-hizo lo propio Luna.

Todos corrieron a su encuentro y se dieron un abrazo grupal; Iván y Aurora contemplaron la escena, aun dados de la mano.

-¡Sabia que volverías, Twilight, lo sabía!

-¡Sé que nunca lo dudarías, Applejack!

-¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!

-¡Te queremos, Twilight!

Las dos hermanas alicornio también se abrazaron.

-Hermana…

-Hermana, mi hermana pequeña… estoy orgullosa de ti…

Después, Celestia se dirigió a la líder del grupo.

-Mi fiel estudiante, Twilight Sparkle… has demostrado, una vez más, que la amistad lo puede todo, rompe barreras y une corazones; estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias, princesa… pero no lo hubiera conseguido si no hubiera sido por Iván y Aurora, aquí presentes…-añadió ella, presentándolos.

Los dos aludidos saludaron y Pinkie Pie saltó a su alrededor, toda emocionada.

-¡Uh, uh, caras nuevas, caras nuevas! ¿¡Que sois, que coméis, que hacéis para divertiros, qué, qué?!

-Tu eres Pinkie Pie ¿verdad?-inquirió el chico.

-¡Oh, oh, el extraño sabe mi nombre, qué bueno, qué bien, me siento feliz, yupi!

-Vaya, humanos aquí y ahora en Ecuestria… es increíble…-masculló Celestia.

El grupo les rodeó interesados, estudiándolos bien; pocos minutos después, apareció una fiesta de la nada por parte de Pinkie Pie y empezaron a festejar el regreso a la normalidad. Iván y Aurora se sumaron a la fiesta y estuvieron hablando con todos los ponis, los cuales les preguntaban cosas acerca de su mundo con gran curiosidad; como llevaban sus móviles encima se los enseñaron y los ponis los contemplaron atónitos y extrañados.

-Con máquinas tan finas como estas somos capaces de comunicarnos y hablar a cualquier distancia, aunque el otro esté en la otra punta del mundo-explicó Iván.

-Y también sirven para jugar, navegar por internet, hacer fotos…-añadió ella.

-¿¡Hacer fotos?! ¡A ver, a ver!-masculló Pinkie Pie.

Se hicieron varias fotos con los dos móviles, algunas en grupo, otras individuales, otras en parejas o tríos. Como colofón hicieron una última foto en grupo con todos juntos con el móvil de Iván antes de que éste se le agotara la batería.

-¡Ah, se ha apagado!-masculló el poni que hizo la foto.

-Se habrá quedado sin batería, no te preocupes-quitó importancia él.

-Gracias por hacer la foto, Minuette-añadió Pinkie.

-De nada.

Una vez que la fiesta finalizó, los humanos decidieron volver a casa y llegó el momento de las despedidas.

-Tu mundo es tan genial como me lo describiste…-murmuró Iván.

-Pero tu mundo lo es más aún…-añadió Twilight.

Sin embargo, los dos no pudieron evitar esbozar una mueca de tristeza, al saber que, quizás, no se volverían a ver nunca más.

-Twilight… gracias por todo, por confiar en mí, por mostrarme todo esto… te voy a echar de menos.

-Yo también Iván, yo también te debo esto… eres el mejor amigo humano que he podido pedir.

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, sin poder evitar llorar un poco; él lo vio y le dijo, secándola las lágrimas.

-Pero no llores tonta, que entonces lloro yo…

Ella se rio y luego fue a despedirse de Aurora.

-Gracias a ti también, Aurora… tú también eres la mejor amiga humana que he podido pedir…

-Ven aquí, pequeña…-masculló la chica, abrazándola.

Se despidieron también de Luna, con la misma emoción y sentimiento; una vez echas las despedidas, Celestia fue la encargada de reabrir el portal que llevaría de vuelta a los chicos a su mundo.

-¡Adiós! ¡Nunca os olvidaré, os quiero!-exclamó la unicornio.

-¡Aquí te llevo, Twi, aquí!-añadió Iván, golpeándose el pecho a la altura del corazón.

Antes de que cruzaran el portal, los dos se dieron la mano y echaron a andar, regresando a su mundo. Una luz brillante le envolvió por unos segundos y siguieron andando antes de que ésta se apagara.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epílogo**

Iván tocó la puerta tres veces y oyó al capitán diciendo.

-Pase.

Abrió la puerta y se presentó ante él.

-Anda, Iván, por fin apareces… ¿Qué hay del unicornio?-inquirió al verle.

-Pues verá, sobre eso quería hablarle, señor… lo encontré, pero debido a ciertos intereses oscuros por parte de…-quiso decir, pero el capitán le cortó.

-Tranquilo muchacho, ya me enteré de que habían detenido a Carvajal y Taboada en Madrid… aparte de a esos dos capullos que teníamos por rejoneadores…

-Ya, bueno, pero lo que quería decirle es… que ellos estaban tras el unicornio, y es por eso que… les ayudé a volver a su mundo-añadió el chico, inseguro.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento y él siguió.

-Sé que suena a una locura, pero no lo es… comprendo que no pueda seguir trabajando aquí…

-¿Quién ha hablado de eso, muchacho? Se trataba de lo que se trataba y estaba claro que había algo más detrás, no quiero entrar en detalles, pero hayas tomado la decisión que hayas tomado estoy seguro que ha sido la mejor para todos, incluyendo a esas fantásticas criaturas-le dijo el capitán.

-Puede apostarlo, señor-afirmó el chico.

Los dos asintieron entre si y el capitán añadió.

-Puedes incorporarte de nuevo cuando quieras…

-Ah, bien, aunque señor ¿puedo salir hoy antes? Es que he quedado con mi novia…-murmuró el chico, inseguro.

-Claro muchacho, adelante.

-Gracias, señor.

Iván salió del despacho, mientras miraba las últimas fotos, sobre todo una grupal en la que aparecían todos juntos; el chico sonrió y se dirigió a trabajar, con más ánimos que nunca. Ahora, cada vez que mirara a sus caballos, siempre se acordaría de cierta poni color lavanda que llegó a robarle el corazón; ahora y siempre.

Ende

* * *

Y eso es todo, señores; gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta el final, y si alguno de vosotros os habéis quedado con ganas de más, os animo a seguir la secuela de mi primer fic aquí, "Un nuevo mundo", la cual se va a llamar "Un nuevo problema", empezaré a subir cosas muy pronto. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
